Spirit Lives
by Shitza
Summary: Haku's powers are stolen by Yubaba and when Chihiro finds him he's fighting for his life. The ten phoenixes are the answer to their problems, but were do you find a creature that can't be found, almost none have even seen,no one can talk to? Complete!
1. Prologue

_**Shitza: Hello, hello. Thanks for even bothering to click into this story. This is my first Spirited away fic', I hope you like it.  
  
Tári (doing disclaimer): All characters, names etc, belongs to Hayoa Miyazaki. All Shitza owns in this is the mysterious phoenixes.**  
_  
**Spirit Lives  
  
Prologue  
**  
Haku left to find her precious little Boo. Yubaba went straight to her desk, drawing out a paper from one of the stacks. It was the contract Haku had signed, long ago, when his river had been destroyed and he had come there, lost, forgotten and almost dead. She read the contract several times, before putting it back. Everything seemed to be in order. As sudden the foreman called.  
  
"What?!" said Yubaba, rather irritated.  
  
"We have a emergency problem. The phoenix of ice is coming, she will demand a room at her arrival. What shall we do?"  
  
"You'll figure out something. Haku's out at the moment."  
  
She went back to the desk, taking out a small pile of jewellery. Careful on examining it, stone after stone. After an hour the foreman called again.  
  
"Yes!" Yubaba said.  
  
"Phoenix have arrived. We gave her the cold room at the top, yet she's hard to handle. She's frozen two workers, one costumer and frog."  
  
"I'll arrive shortly. No phoenix, cold as ice or not interfere in this house."  
  
"Yes Yubaba."  
  
She went back to her desk, looked once more on Haku's and then at Chihiro's contract. The names that once had been written on them had returned.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!" she screamed, stormed down. When she came down to the bridge she now understood. They had tricked her. Walking from one side to the other she waited. They had tricked her, yet they would both be severe punished for this.  
  
Yet when the two of them finally came, and Chihiro saw through the lies of Yubaba, a shadow in a small window thought. 'Those two have powers. Powers stronger then mine. Those two will wait, because that power will be mine.

* * *

Later that day, when Chihiro had returned to the human world, Haku went up to Yubaba.  
  
"I've decided to quit my apprenticeship. I now who I am now, and I won't continue with the things you have made me do over these last years. My name has returned to me, and you will no longer command me."  
  
Yubaba stared at him. Her rage was building and fire came from her nostrils. Her hair flew in every direction, like living snakes. Yet her rage ceased as a plan was formed in her head.  
  
"I'll leave you to go, but in exchange you will have to wear this for the last upcoming six years."  
  
Kohaku flinched as ring flew right onto his left hand. It was made of heavy iron, stone cold with a fierce ruby. As soon as it made contact with his hand he felt a strange sting come from it and the stone glowed. Yubaba laughed.  
  
"Now you may go," she said, still laughing.

**_End note:_**

**_Shitza: And so my story begins, I hope you liked it and please forgive my awful spelling. I already know. Anyway, please review. I would love to hear your opinions._**

**_Shitza_**


	2. Where are you?

**Chapter 1 Where are you?**  
  
"Chihiro, please... help me. I need you, now more than anything..." that familiar voice said.  
  
"Kohaku? Kohaku, were are you?"  
  
Yet her question was soon about to be answered. She saw him and he saw her. He was laying one a stone table. A knife in his heart.  
  
"Help me..." he whispered.  
  
And everything went black and she felt herself roll out of bed and bump on to the floor. Panting she got up, back on her bed. This wasn't the first time she had nightmares like this. During the last six years, ever since she had left the Spirit world, she had had nightmares similar to this. Trembling she remembered the bight before when she had dreamt of Kohaku, being hanged in a tree. Why did she have these dreams? Was Kohaku in trouble, did he need her help? This always confused her.  
  
She went up, the sun hadn't risen, yet there were no school today. But ever since she had returned from Kamikakushi (Spirit world) the days had been the same. She hated the world she lived in, she wished she had stayed. She missed her old friends, Lin, Kamaji, the Susuwatari's (Soot balls), Zeniba but most of all Kohaku.  
  
'Were are you? I waited so long, for such a long time now.'  
  
Tears trickled down her cheek. With a swift move she disposed of them.  
  
She went to the only window in her room. She usually sat there, thinking of Kamikakushi and its mysteries. Long time had passed yet her memories hadn't disappeared, at least not the happy ones.  
  
She usually sat by that window, almost is if she was expecting to see a flying dragon appear if she stayed long enough. 'Whom am I kidding?' she thought. He won't come, he can't come. That's what my dreams are telling me. He needs my help. She rushed out of bed, quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt. She took the old headband, the one Zeniba had given to her. The old witch had said it would protect her. From what, though? She rushed down, careful not to wake up her sleeping parents. Before leaving, she placed a small explaining note on the kitchen table. It didn't say much because her father had forbidden her to go out in the dark or alone, No words would help soothing him.  
  
She up to the place were the entrance had lied. She had ever since returned often tried to go back, especially when people teased her at school, called her a freak and a liar. But whenever she needed Kamikakushi at the most, she always came to the same hidden lake. She prayed that she would find it this time. She must get into Spirit World.  
  
Her schooldays were a nightmare. Ever since returning, she had been gone for four month, she had told her classmates the story. They were actually impressed at the beginning, admired her great imagination. But the that Jeeko had appeared and days of hell had started. Everyone turned their backs at her, she was always teased and called bad stuff. She was the lying soprano, the greatest liar on earth. Whenever she passed one of that son-of- a-bitch, he always took the opportunity to do something really evil. Once, she remembered this shivering, he had chased her to the back of the school building, were no one could see them, and started beating her up because she was the great liar. She still remembered and she was dead frightened something like that would happen again.  
  
'The entrance!' Her heart screamed of joy. It was back, it wasn't just an old lake that lied there, and everything had been real. Taking a deep breath she entered.

* * *

It was s great shock coming out from the tunnel. The sky was so dark, heavy black clouds filled the sky, but it wasn't rain clouds. It was something else. The grass under her was dying and the water was muddy. What had happened?  
  
She ran, all the way until she reached the bridge. The bathhouse looked the same. But it was dead quiet, to quiet. Suddenly something flashed from above. She looked up and saw a giant bird with sapphire wings. She had never seen anything like that before. This didn't look good.  
  
She walked over the bridge, kept her eyes on the bathhouse. There were no signs of any living at all. All the windows were dark, the place looked like a ruin. She shivered at the coldness and hurried to the boiler room, were Kamaji lived, she hoped.  
  
She went down the stairs, they weren't as big as she remembered them, the time she had almost fell down. Still it was more climbing than walking to do. At least this time, she didn't slip, thankfully.  
  
She opened the door and entered. It was very dark inside and she stumbled through the darkness. "Kamaji, are you there?"  
  
A voice answered. "Sen, is that really you?"  
  
A small candle was lit and she was able to see her old friend.  
  
"Kamaji, what has really happened here? Why's the place all deserted?" she said raising her voice a little.  
  
"Shh, don't raise your voice, what if she'll hear you. I will explain, but not here. Follow me!"  
  
The old boiler led her from the room, downwards. Walking she began to hear hushed voices. She couldn't make up what they said.  
  
"In here!" he said showing her inside a room that was hidden with black curtains. Walking inside she saw many faces she recognised, some new though.  
  
"Sen!" said a voice she really recognised and before she knew it Lin was hugging her. "Sen, what took you so long? We've been waiting for you for ages!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
To her answer Zeniba stepped closer, followed by Konashi (No Face).  
  
"Granny!" I said letting go of Lin to hug her gently.  
  
"Chihiro, so good you managed here." The old witch said. Konashi nodded.  
  
"Granny, what have happened here? Why is the bathhouse deserted?"  
  
"It's a long story my dear, I'll tell you soon, but right now someone special needs your help."  
  
She took her to a dark corner were a hooded figure sat. Whoever he was he looked like as if he was sleeping.  
  
"Kohaku, wake up. Chihiro is here!"  
  
The figure shook awake, looked at the young teenager. His hood fell down to unveil his face. He looked quite the same, unless you counted the weariness in his eyes and the slightly paler colour on his skin.  
  
"Kohaku!" Chihiro said, not believing her eyes. Kohaku smiled.  
  
"I knew you would come. I'm sorry I didn't come to you..." he said weakly.  
  
"Granny," the young teenager said turning over to the witch. What's happened to him? What's happened here?"  
  
"It's a long story my dear. It began while you just had arrived at my house. At the bathhouse, one of our most legendary spirits appeared asking for a room. She received one, yet not before she had proved her mighty powers and frozen most of the workers, some spirits and frog. My dear sister had a really hard time fixing up the bathhouse, yet when the two of you turned up and your contract was destroyed she crossed the lines to the forbidden realms. There are two ways of magic for us witches, one the world can take and one it can't stand. She has long enough tiptoed over the line, yet this time she went over and the proof of it sits on Kohaku's finger now."  
  
He took the young man's hand. On it was a heavy iron ring, which glowed fiercely.  
  
"This thing has for the last years stolen Kohaku's powers, the powers he had had, until now. He turned up at my house two years ago and that's when I started to send those dreams to you. He needs your help or else, I think this is the end for him, as it soon will be the end for all of us."  
  
Tears trickled down from Chihiro's face. The knowledge of this was like a stab in her heart.  
  
"There is one way, thought we can save him. We must turn to the strongest living creatures existing and I'm talking of course about the ten legendary phoenixes. The only problem we have is that no one knows where they live, all we know is that they live up in mountains, but there are many mountains here. The phoenixes are the ones who destroyed these kinds of evil a hundred years ago, yet now... who know when they will appear. The one who came here quickly departed after your farewell, we don't know where she left."  
  
"Granny, who are the phoenixes?"  
  
"The phoenixes are the guardians of the elements and feelings this world was built of if one of them would ever die this would go to its fate and soon disappear from all knowledge. They are strong spirits. I only seen one once, and that was the Phoenix of Water. There is also Phoenix of Ice, the same one who turned up here. Phoenix of Wind, he's the oldest from what I know and also the leading phoenix. Phoenix of Fire, a very fiery one, always the eager, Phoenix of Earth, master of the growing, Phoenix of Life, guardian of lives and death, Phoenix of Love, the guardian of love and lovers, Phoenix of Lightning, lord of the storm, Phoenix of Peace, the flying peacemaker and Phoenix of Destiny, who will be the last remaining living spirit when the worlds goes under."  
  
Chihiro nodded, yet she was still confused and had a lot of questions she wanted answered.  
  
"You never told me what happened to the bathhouse," she said.  
  
Zeniba sighed.  
  
"After stealing Kohaku's powers, my sister destroyed it. She didn't need this any more and tried to dispose of it, I tried to stop her, but with all that power I failed. Yubaba has now disappeared somewhere, we suspect she has gone of to find more lost spirits in order to gain more power. Lost spirits are easier to conquer than others."  
  
Chihiro looked at Kohaku. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he was sleeping. 'What have they done to you?' she wondered.  
  
"It's getting late, tomorrow you'll leave for the search."  
  
"Am I really supposed to do this alone?"  
  
"No, my friend, you will have followers. Lin has volunteered and so have also Deko and Xing. Deko is a fire spirit and Xing is an Earth Spirit. Kohaku must also follow, since he's the one who needs help here so you must be careful. There are many out there who will try to stop you."  
  
"Do you really think he will make it?"  
  
"He still has parts of his old powers, not as much as before, yet enough for surviving some moths. And he is capable of going, even if he is as you know, tired. But most of that came from waiting for you to arrive. He is happy now that you are back, he became so depressed when he realised he wouldn't be able to keep his promise."  
  
Chihiro nodded, yet more tears trickled down from her eyes. Lin came over to show her were she would sleep, yet no soothing words from either Lin, Kamaji or Zeniba could help her. She felt so responsible for this. She gave herself a promise. Never to give up until the task was done and Kohaku was free again, not even if death would separate them forever.  
  
Yet what no one knew was that two eyes watched them, the Phoenix of destiny kept his watch. He knew what would happen, he wished he could warn her for upcoming evil, yet laws forbade him. He turned away, thinking of what he had seen. That human better hurry because time was running away.  
  
_**To reviewers: Thank you so much, this was my first Spirited Away fic' ever. Thank you so much for reviewing.  
  
Ace10392: I was a bit surprised to see you as my first reviewer here, yet I'm glad you liked it. Hope you liked this update.  
  
Velf: I'm glad you did, and thanks for the great compliment. Yours pretty good too.  
  
Sakura-Hiwatari: Here's the update. I hope you liked it.  
  
Micrll: I know that the prologue was short. I wanted it to be longer, but I suck writing long chapters. Yet as a compromising I'll try to update more often.  
  
Kameeko: Here's the update, enjoy!  
  
End note: Please review, just tell me what you thin, if you like it or if you think it sucks, I don't know. Yet I hope you didn't think it sucks so see yah soon...  
  
Shitza**_


	3. The Search Begins

**Chapter 2 The Search Begins**  
  
The sun was awoken, yet the old bathhouse was dead quiet. Chihiro lay curled up in a corner sleeping gently, when someone shook her awake. She quickly curled over and saw that Kohaku was awake and most of his tiredness seamed to be gone. They looked long at each other.  
  
"Good morning" she said smiling. He smiled back, that was a good sign.  
  
"Good morning, Zeniba asked me to go get you out of your sleep. We're leaving in some minutes and you better get something to eat. We have a long walk ahead."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right up!" she said throwing of the rug someone had put on her while sleeping. She walked over to Zeniba, who was cooking by a small fire.  
  
"Here child, have some soup. We can't manage much more in these harsh times."  
  
The soup seemed watered, yet it tasted very good. 'Zeniba must have tricked the flavours' she thought while eating her small share.  
  
She looked around on the spirits and workers. She saw Lin talking with a robust looking spirit, with a large sword on his back, yet he more seamed to listen to what Lin had to say, he didn't say anything. Konashi was serving another spirit, a very old one, if you looked at his long beard that was reaching down to the floor.  
  
"Granny, who are they. I've never seen them before around here."  
  
Zeniba turned around. When she saw whom Chihiro was pointing at she smiled.  
  
"The spirit Lin's talking to is Deko and the one Konashi is serving is Xing. They will be your followers on your journey."  
  
Chihiro nodded and ate the rest of her soup. She thanked Zeniba, who gave a broad smile in return, before walking over to Lin.  
  
"Uhm, Lin... How long do you think this mission will take?"  
  
"Don't know actually, could take years for the part I know."  
  
Chihiro sighed. The fire spirit Deko waved his arms in the air and made some wild gestures.  
  
"Yes, dear Deko, that's Chihiro" Lin said smiling.  
  
The fire spirit bowed.  
  
"What's with him?" Chihiro asked Lin, curious.  
  
"He's a mute so he always make gestures to speak out." Her old friend said.  
  
Chihiro nodded understanding. She smiled looking at the poor fire spirit who so deeply tried to make her understand what he meant. Suddenly she laughed, something she had almost forgotten how you did.  
  
Konashi came over, closely followed by Xing. The old earth spirit looked at the laughing human and smiled. She was a strong soul, she would be a great one in this.  
  
Last, but not least Kohaku came, his eyes telling her how happy he was now that they were together, yet soon that happiness disappeared when he remembered they might not be together for a such a long time, now.  
  
Chihiro smiled back. She had missed him so much ever since she had returned back to the humanworld again. Sometimes it felt like she was more home here then in the world she came from.  
  
Zeniba came over, carrying some small bags and one really big one. She gave each of the small bags to each one of them, except Deko, who received the big one. Yet it didn't seam to trouble him at all. He just took it and bowed, made some weird gestures, which made Zeniba smile.  
  
"Be careful, my sister will try everything to get you to fail this mission so be very careful and don't trust anyone except yourselves. My sister have found many foul spirits on the late years, but if you are careful you'll might be able to sneak past."  
  
She turned to Chihiro. "Remember to always wear that headband, never take it of. In times like this that is your deepest protection."  
  
Chihiro couldn't hold it any longer, she quickly hugged Zeniba and started crying silently in her heart. If farewells were this hard she never wanted to be separated from her friends again.  
  
"Konashi, could you please show them the secret way out" Zeniba said to her helper. The spirit nodded and smiled. He turned and led them deeper into the tunnel until they came to an end. There, Konashi left them, walking back.  
  
"Goodbye" Chihiro said as it walked away.  
  
She turned back to Lin. "So, where are we going to?" she asked.  
  
"Lanzii, it's a small town not too far away." Her friend answered.  
  
**_To reviewers:  
  
kameeko: Here's the update, even not a week since last one.  
  
Micrll: here was the chapter and I will probably post one tomorrow. Next one will probably also be longer.  
  
Sakura-Hiwatari: So here's next chapter, I hope this will lighten you day.  
  
End note:  
  
Shitza: Next chapter will probably be posted tomorrow, unless my plans are destroyed, have a good time until that, don't get mad at me for writing short chapter and please review!  
  
Shitza_**


	4. Lanzii

**Chapter 3 Lanzii**  
  
They were dressed as normal wanderers, yet if you looked really close you could see the differences. Chihiro was walking beside Kohaku. They were hoping to reach Lanzii before night would fall, there they could bye Dinkes that would help them on their search. Well, of course they could have ridden on either Deko or Xing, but they wanted to know were the phoenixes lived, and by scaring witnesses away would make things worse. They couldn't go there like a huge salamander or a giant tiger. Everyone would panic and flee. They wanted to see if someone had seen any phoenix, or had any clue on where they lived.  
  
Yet they weren't walking unprepared. Before they had left they had each received something from the armoury. She looked over at Lin, who was wearing a bow and a quiver. She also had a knife if it would ever be needed. Xing, the earth spirit was wearing a long stick, made of some kind of hard wood. He mostly used it as for a walking stick. Deko, the robust fire spirit was carrying a large heavy sword and a large shield. Like fire he was temperamental when he was angry and peaceful when he was calm. She wasn't wearing any kind of armoury, even if she had been asked. The same was for Kohaku, but mainly it was because he would on no circumstances be able to survive through a battle, and their hope didn't lie in battling, so instead they trusted their weary feet and their luck, if they ever had some.  
  
"How do you feel, Kohaku?" She asked worried. He looked tired from all the walking.  
  
"I'm all right, don't worry about me!"   
  
She smiled back, but was still worried. If she would see any more signs of weariness she would immediately be there to help him. She was worried, Kohaku wouldn't show any signs of weariness, he was too stubborn for that.  
  
Deko waved his arms in impossible gestures.  
  
"He says we're not far from Lanzii now, we just have to walk through the red forest and we'll be there."  
  
Xing, who had been quiet most of the walk stumbled.  
  
"Not in there, not in there."  
  
He suddenly said something that would make anyone bewildered.  
  
"_Souregnad si ti. Ereht ni og t'nod esaelp_"  
  
"What did he say?" Chihiro asked Lin.  
  
"The forest is dangerous and he don't want to enter. It's fine, nothing would happen as long as we all stay together."  
  
Deko made some swift gestures.  
  
"I see," Kohaku said.  
  
He turned to Lin.  
  
"There are a herd of dead spirits here, we better be careful and don't make to much noise."  
  
"What are dead spirits?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"Spirits who have no home, and felt so bad they just gave away their lives. Now, they are cursed to be dangerous spirits." Kohaku answered.  
  
What makes them so dangerous?"  
  
"They take other spirits lives and turn them into new dead ones. I was close to become one."  
  
"Well, I'm relieved you didn't."  
  
After minutes they reached the forest, and Chihiro could understand why it was called the red forest. In every tree hung small jewels that shined with a red light making everything look red. The small jewels hung in strains of twisted spider web. Chihiro looked at it in awe.  
  
"It's so beautiful" she said.  
  
Xing stepped up behind her.  
  
"These are placed here by Wind spirits, they are really caring spirits who usually help travellers. If we follow this trail we will probably be safe from the dead ones."  
  
Chihiro nodded, yet she still felt uneasy. She didn't like the calm peace of the forest, there were nothing that could ensure them of that the Wind spirits still guarded the trees. She had her thoughts, but kept them for herself.  
  
Kohaku walked beside her again, he too looked worried.  
  
"Something is not right, I've met dozens of Wind spirits and wherever they are theirs always a special sent in the air, but now there is nothing."  
  
"I know what you mean, it's a bit too quiet for a forest, usually there's a lot of sounds echoing but here's too quiet. I have also this feeling of us being watched."  
  
"You know, you might be right, but if that's so we should better be prepared. I'll go warn Lin."  
  
He hurried away after the woman. Chihiro looked after him, worried. He didn't want to show how hurt he had been, but she knew. He had felt so lost when they had been separated, she had felt so too. Sometimes it was like if the two of them had some kind of connection making the other one read you as an open book.  
  
She looked at Lin, who was talking swiftly with Kohaku, before saying something to Deko, who too looked worried. She walked up at them.  
  
"What's happening."  
  
"We are being watched, by those dead things. So much for secretes and privacy."   
  
She took her bow in one hand and a long arrow in the other. Deko loosened his sword. Xing didn't do anything, he already had his staff in his hand.  
  
And as sudden they heard an ice cold howl, coming from a dead spirit, who had targeted them, but his howl was cot of short by one of Lin's arrows.  
  
Kohaku, you and Chihiro climb up on one of those trees, we'll call you down when it's safe again.  
  
Kohaku nodded and helped Chihiro up a nearby tree, before climbing up himself. When the two of them was out of sight the dead spirits came, they could see them through the leaves, yet the dead ones didn't look dead. They looked very similar to wolves, yet their eyes were blood red and even if their furs received deep cuts from the defenders sword and arrows, there was no blood to be seen. But still, they weren't immortal, thankfully.  
  
Chihiro looked puzzled at Kohaku.  
  
"They have no lives any longer" he answered in a low whisper. "They can't bleed."  
  
"But they can die, must be awful with not being whole, only being a empty thing."  
  
Kohaku looked puzzled at her, yet neither of them said anything more.  
  
After further minutes Lin called them down. She had small cuts here and there, but nothing worse. On the ground lay over a dozen of dead spirits.  
  
Xing was still beating on one of the heads with his staff. Chihiro looked away. If she must look at that she would surely not be able to see another fight again, and they still had a long way of dangers ahead.  
  
Deko made some gestures and Lin nodded.  
  
"We've better get moving. The sent of dead will lead more of these spirits to us and then they could be many hundred. We don't want another meeting, do we?"  
  
Chihiro shook her head and the small group hurried of. Howl from the dead ones could be heard, but they didn't see any more of them.

* * *

The Phoenix of Destiny had closely watched them and his heart was relieved when he saw that they had made it, at least through the first step. But he was suddenly interrupted by a voice, a woman's voice.  
  
"Sitting there dozing and sleeping. We could use some help with that overflowed cave you know!" the Phoenix of Water said.   
  
The Phoenix of Destiny didn't move.  
  
"What is it, has something happened, something that is bothering you?"  
  
"She is back, and she is trying to find us."  
  
"Your not serious!"  
  
"I've seen her presence for quite a while now. She's looking for us."

* * *

Yubaba was sitting at her golden desk, fingering on a small iron ring with a Rubin on it. 'Who will be my next prey, I need more of this.' She thought. As suddenly the door opened and a young Wind spirit entered.  
  
"Your bath is ready, mam'." He said.  
  
She smiled victorious.  
  
"Oiniva, could you wear this for me?"  
  
The small iron ring flew right up and settled itself on the wind spirits hand. Poor Oiniva felt the stinging, yet he didn't know the fate that had sealed itself when it touched him.

* * *

Kohaku felt the familiar stinging and he breathed harshly. He was afraid, he had never felt this weak before, not even when his river had been destroyed. He wanted more than anything to let all of this to be a nightmare, but it wasn't. It was for real. The thing that most grieved him was that he never would see Chihiro again, if things went to the way he especially didn't want them to go. Destiny had answered his preys, but fate had chosen another path for him. They didn't have a long time together.  
  
A tear trickled down his cheek when he thought in these ways. Death wasn't something he was frightened of, but the sorrow and lost was something he would never be able to live with. He knew that, been waiting for her for a such a long time.  
  
Chihiro looked worried at him. He was so lost, she knew how his life had been waiting. It must have been terrible knowing you no longer had the strength of getting to her world, maybe not be able to see her again, ever. She had missed him so...  
  
Lin looked at the two of them, sighing. Both of them had a inner wish they even didn't want to listen to themselves, but for her it had been like if they had shouted them out. She wondered if they would ever be able to tell each other.  
  
Xing was taking the lead as they slowly had reached the end of the forest. They had walked mostly of the day and the sun was descending. The sundown was beautiful over the valley they had reached. Lanzii lay in a deep valley, by a large blue lake.  
  
"Finally!" Lin said. "I was starting to worry that we would never see proper day light again.  
  
Chihiro giggled as her old friend picked out leaves and small pieces of branches that were stuck in her long hair.  
  
Deko made some gestures.  
  
"You mean there's a good inn down there." Chihiro said finally understanding what the fire spirit had meant.  
  
Deko nodded vigorously. She had been absolutely right.  
  
Chihiro smiled. For once his gestures wasn't a mystery towards him.  
  
The streets of Lanzii were, as Chihiro discovered them, crowed. At least the big broad ones. They pasted some smaller one were it looked like no one ever entered. Chihiro kept close to Kohaku, who had his hand in hers so she wouldn't get lost. It was so crowded that would have been an easy task.  
  
"This way" Xing said translating Deko's gestures. He says that the inn lies on this small street over here.  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku walked over to them. The street they were about to enter looked very much deserted, except for the small light coming from one of the windows. There was a sign hanging from the wall that said 'The Old Oak the best food and drink for over ten miles from here.'  
  
Deko lead them on knocked at the door five times. The door opened, but there was no one to be seen who had opened it. Chihiro entered, closely followed by Kohaku.  
  
Behind a large bar stood the innkeeper, a woman with big gold earrings and large ears. She smiled at them. Deko made some gestures and the woman nodded, taking a lamp and some keys she led them up the stairs. But when Chihiro passed a small dwarf he took her arm and said...  
  
"I know what you are searching for, and I have the answer right here"  
  
_**End note: Who is this strange little dwarf, what are the phoenixes up to and when will either Kohaku or Chihiro speak out their true feelings towards each other? You might get the answer, next chapter.  
  
Micrll: Here was the new chapter, I did say it wouldn't take too long to post it. It's great you liked my mute spirit, personally I think it gives a story a little more life.

* * *

Shitza: Xing can also speak backwards, for those who didn't understand his "**suoregnad si ti. Ereht og t'nod esaelp**." Which means... "**Please don't go in there. It is dangerous._


	5. Never trust a Lying Dwarf

**Chapter 4 Never trust a Lying Dwarf**

"I know what you are searching for, and I have the answer right here." a pesky looking dwarf said taking her arm to hold her there.

"Let go of me," she said trying to shake that ugly arm away from her. Kohaku saw it and with a dangerous colour in his eyes he walked to the dwarf and stared him in the eye. The dwarf hesitated and released her as if she had just burnt her. The dwarf looked away, there was something dangerous in the way Kohaku looked at it.

"As I was saying" the dwarf continued" before this young water spirit interrupted, was that I know what you are searching for, and I have the answer right here."

He bent closer to her, and said.

"I know how you may find the forbidden birds, I know where they are."

Chihiro couldn't believe her ears, she looked at Kohaku, who gave her a sort of puzzled expression back. The phoenixes where supposed to have disappeared, or so all spirits would have believed if not what happened had happened.

"There's a valley not to far from here, I'll take you two there."

"But..."

"Now, the phoenixes have set out to leave so we must hurry."

He grabbed them both before they managed to say something. He took out a small blue stone, which shone bright. The light spread until all three of them shone in the same light. The light grew stronger. When it had faded the three of them had disappeared.

Lin went down back again, looking for them, but when she came back she managed to see the light.

"Oh, by the river spirit's beard" she said running back to get Deko and Xing.

* * *

Chihiro had closed her eyes to not get blinded by the strong light. When she soon was sure the light was gone she opened her eyes. She and Kohaku were standing in what didn't look like a deep ravine. Or you could also say hole because there were no escapes.

"It's a trap." Kohaku said somehow calmly. "That pesky dwarf tricked us. He never knew where the phoenixes are hidden, he just said that to take us here."

He looked up and as he predicted he could see a head looking at them. 'Dwarves have really no humour' he thought.

And then Chihiro came closer to him. He wished his heart didn't have to beat as fast as it began whenever she approached him. She seated down beside him, head resting on his shoulder. Comforting he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything will turn out to be fine" he said comforting. Chihiro sighed and said...

"I hope so."

* * *

Far away, in a mountain no one could climb, in a cave no one could enter, in a chamber no one outside had stepped into ten shimmering spirits were having a huge discussion. They had seen them, a water spirit and a mortal human who tried to find them. It was almost laughable.

"Oh, let them try, there have been thousand who have tried before." The Phoenix of Fire said, her long red hair dancing like flames.

The cold phoenix of ice laughed.

"I really think this is nothing to laugh about" the Phoenix of Peace said worried. "What if they find us?"

"If that's so we'll throw that river dragon back to his lost river and that human to the world beyond." The Phoenix of Wind said.

Yet the all-seeing Phoenix of Destiny sighed. He knew, like always what future had hidden from the normal eyes.

* * *

"Kohaku, you don't think you'd be able to fly us out do you?" Chihiro asked. She hated this hole, and especially that dwarf who still sat on the edge watching them.

Kohaku sighed. "I don't know. Last time I tried to fly anywhere I managed to fly up, but I never landed. I fell back down. Yubaba has too much of my powers now, it's a miracle I'm still alive at all.

Chihiro looked worried at him. She wished there was something she could do for him.

Kohaku noticed this. "Don't worry, nothing will happen. I promise"

Yet he couldn't hide it from himself, anything could happen and he wouldn't be there one day to help her. He wished it wasn't so, but that was the truth after all.

* * *

In the meantime Lin, Deko and Xing had managed to find an odd looking dwarf sitting by the deepest of holes in the Kamikakushi. He behaved strange too, he kept staring into the hole talking to something down there. Lin made a sign for the other two spirits to follow her. The dwarf was about to drop something into the hole, when the three of them turned up. Lin shot a clear death glare when she realised that Chihiro and Kohaku were the things this dwarf was playing with and Xing had to restrain her from running over to beat this annoying thing up. Deko assumed his spirit form of the salamander and hurried down to fetch the two prisoners. Chihiro was very glad to stand on something else then the bottom of that hole.

Kohaku looked at her, some sort of longing and sorrow in his eyes. She didn't notice this, yet Lin did and started wondering. When she came to a conclusion she was struck with something else, 'No way, he can't...'

She was interrupted by the dwarfs moaning and begging as Xing stood over him, his long stick in a firm hold. Deko, still a fire salamander looked at her one time before picking up the dwarf and placing him at the bottom.

"Next time," she said strictly... "Never trust dwarves, understand. I especially believed you already knew that rule, Haku."

Kohaku tried to open his mouth, but no sound came. He understood how irresponsible he had been.

"Now, you two will follow me and no more talking with strangers."

"Lin, you do sound like my mother" Chihiro complained yet followed back. Heads down, like young children who just had been reprimanded by their mother, they walked back to Lanzii.

_**To reviewers:**_

_**JessicaKittyDemon: I'm sorry this update took a while, yet I had a temporary writers block. I hope you liked this chapter, even if it was short and please forgive my awful spelling. I'm trying to improve anyway.**_

_**Micrll: Yay, you reviewed again, thank you. I hope you liked this chapter, despite its shortness, I'll try to write a longer one, until next time.**_

_**End notes:**_ Review,_ Review,** Review, Review... PLEASE!! Hope you liked this last chapters, yet if you didn't I understand why, I can do better.**_

_**Until next time...**_

_**Shitza**_


	6. Deep Wishes

_**Shitza: It's me again, back with another chapter and please forgive me for the last low standard chapter. Yet I hope you like the story so here we go, here's chapter 5, hope you like it.**_

**Chapter 5 Deep Wishes**

Chihiro sat on a hard chair thinking of the little adventure she and Kohaku had been through. She and Lin shared this bedroom while the others had the room opposite. Lin was out for the moment so she felt rather alone. She considered walking over to the others, yet she remembered. That door was locked. Xing always locked the door, and he was the keeper of the key to it so no one could either enter or come out without his permission. She walked to the window, looking out in the midnight black sky. 'Kohaku' she thought. Why was that man still a mystery for her. Yes, she had not known him for a life age, but it was always like they shared minds, shared thoughts and feelings with each other unless you counted that forbidden thought...

'I can't help feeling like this, but how do you say it to a spirit that probably have everything he wish. Who am I kidding really, me and him... that is like the most forbidden thought around here, oh Kohaku. If I would ever be able to say how much I love you...'

Kohaku was sitting on the roof, over the two girls room. He was really worried, yet he couldn't help his feelings. Ever, ever since his river had been destroyed he had felt so empty, everything had been drained from him and he had been empty. He had arrived at the bathhouse empty and cold. He had worked there not been able to show either emotions or deeper feelings until...

'Chihiro, my dear Chihiro. You don't know how much you mean to me. I just wish I'd be able to speak out my love, yet... whom am I kidding, she's forbidden for me. It was even a miracle she first came here. Yet I wish... that I one day... before I die, because I guess there's no chance on finding those spirits... I'll tell her...'

Chihiro stood by the window, humming on, nothing special really, yet she hated the silence. Kohaku heard it, surprised first, yet he listened. Even if there weren't words there were love and sorrow in it.

"Chihiro?" he said surprised.

"Kohaku?!" Chihiro answered. She looked up and yes, he was there, like a unknown protection. She smiled and climbed through the window to him.

He gave her his hand, a tingling sensation when she touched it. She ignored that sensation, blocked it from her confused thoughts.

Soon they sat beside each other, looking at the stars above. The stars in the spirit world were nothing like the one in the human world. The were shinier, brighter, probably because everything was much cleaner here. They laid down, on the evasive thatched roof of the inn. They spent a long time of the night, talking about the stars and about the beauty of the Spirit world. That until Lin called her back saying the better get some sleep, both of them. Chihiro left, a small corner of sorrow I her eyes. Kohaku saw this, yet he didn't come up with anything more soothing to say then...

"I'll be waiting for you in the morning, can we see each other again when the sun rise?"

"Okay, I'll come then."

"Chihiro, are you coming or not?!" Lin said from inside. Chihiro hurried down.

"What were you doing up there?" Lin asked.

"Looking at the stars, anything wrong with that?"

"With who?"

"No one!" she said innocent, yet Lin understood. She knew Chihiro too well.

Chihiro sighed and looked out through the window again. Sometimes she just liked staring out into the open sky. Maybe to expect to see a flying white dragon, but Kohaku had no powers transforming any more.

* * *

Far, far away, in another building, at another place two spirits were sinking the dead body of Oiniva into the darkness of a large lake. The spirits death had been just as mysterious as his life itself. Oiniva had been a very young, stupid spirit that had served many of the wealthier mightier spirits in hope of becoming like them. His last master had been the sorceress Yubaba, who had before been the mistress owner the Spirit bathhouse.

The only unusual things discovered when the young spirits body had been found was an iron ring no one had seen before, and more strange was that he seamed to be drained from the little power he had. This made many suspicious towards the old sorceress, yet no one dared speak out their minds in case...

Meanwhile, Yubaba was sitting by her desk stroking names from a list. Beside the parchment she held was a box containing a dozen of iron rings. She reread the list again. There were many of them that had died after the years that had passed. Many of them who had died so unexpectedly, but there were still names left, yet she wondered, when would that stubborn river dragon finally give in, he might have great powers himself he didn't know about, yet he couldn't escape the fate that waited him.

* * *

The Phoenix of Destiny sighed and left the cave. Sure enough he loved his so-called family, yet he already knew what would come to pass. He had seen it. He always knew, or he had thought he always would know, but he had begun to doubt. There were like always several possibilities. Usually one of these possibilities was brighter then the others, which meant that was the future. Yet this time two roads shone in the same way in an equal light. He hated when that happened.

As sudden he heard the discussion was over and one by one the phoenixes left heading for their own chambers, if so also mountains. Yet, the Phoenix of Peace walked up to him, her expression really worried.

"What shall we do, dear brother. A war is coming and I fear I might not be able to fulfil my duty as the peacemaker of the world. I fear for the future, and our sisters and brothers don't understand my fear. They don't have the weight of the world on their shoulders."

Destiny looked sadly at his sister. He knew what was about to await her.

"We can't do much, little sister, except wait. I'm sure it will all turn out to become the best."

The Phoenix of Peace smiled and bowed, before hurrying out for some fresh air.

'Poor sister, yet I can't do much to change the future.'

* * *

The sun rose slowly, yet when Chihiro had climbed up to the roof again, Kohaku was already there. She had chosen to be up a little earlier so she was surprised to see him there.

"Good morning." She managed to say.

"Good morning" he answered back unpacking a napkin he had in his lap.

"Here, have some breakfast. I managed to get this from the kitchen here."

"How did you...?" Chihiro asked taking the riceball he gave her.

"I sneaked down. I woke up hours ago so I decided to get some breakfast. There's a window by the kitchen. I climbed down and took our share.

Chihiro nodded, yet she thought he shouldn't overstrain his health like that. He was still weak, and there were no knowing on what could happen to him.

They sat together watching as the sun rose, watching as the first light awakened. They didn't say anything, just watched the beauty of another day.

"Chihiro..." Kohaku began. The young girl looked at him, in those longing brown eyes he could clearly see what she thought. Carefully, they went closer to each other and then...

"Chihiro!" Lin shouted, just as Xing called after Kohaku.

'Why?' Chihiro thought as she climbed down. 'Why did the two of them have to wake up now.

_**To reviewers:**_

_**Micrll: Something's up here, really. I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try not to take so long updating.**_

_**Fufa: Hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to post another one soon.**_


	7. Meeting a Phoenix

**Chapter 6 Meeting a Phoenix**

Chihiro was lost in her own thoughts when Lin entered the room. Her old friend was wearing a basket with unmistakeable contained clothes.

"Here" she said throwing a green tunic and a pair of brown pants at her.

"What are these for?" Chihiro asked eyeing the clothes suspiciously.

"We have a meeting to attend. Xing told me he met one of his old friends, and that friend knew were we could find a phoenix."

Chihiro almost fell out from her bed. Had she heard it correctly?

"I thought it would be a lot worse finding one of them."

"So did I, but the worse part will be to make it listen." Lin said as they both changed cloths.

Minutes later they went down to wait for the others, who to their surprise hadn't turned up yet. Lin was wearing an orange tunic and brown pants, very similar to her own clothing. The only real different was the short dagger in her belt.

They seated down at a small window. Put their hood up from their travelling cloaks.

After many minutes Lin was starting to get rather irritated. What took them so long?

There were many different spirits at the inn. A small group, three spirits, of hooded ones sat by another table, drinking some kind of steaming drink. Another group, six spirits or so were whispering low to each other. The innkeeper was cleaning of tables. The door opened and another spirit entered. But where were the others.

The three spirits finished their drinks. One of them, looking, like the youngest came over to their table.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked in a low voice. Lin nodded and nodded to Chihiro to follow them outside.

Outside, it was dark. A few lamps were lit, yet there were no signs of light anywhere.

The hooded figure drew back the hood of his cloak. It was Kohaku. Chihiro's heart jumped. Why hadn't she recognised him before. Kohaku wore a black tunic and dark blue pants, which made him look almost invisible in the darkness.

Xing made a sign for them to follow. Chihiro's heart pounded. Maybe, there was still hope.

Xing led them through some of the smaller streets. Through some hidden passages between the houses and to Chihiro's fear, a solid wall. The old Earth spirit stepped right through like if there was nothing there. The others followed, yet Chihiro hesitated, but entered. She was mighty surprised when she had gone through. She looked back, but the wall had disappeared.

"An illusion" Lin explained. "It looks like a great wall to keep outsiders outside. Xing's friends have a reputation of not all ways being on the right road."

Chihiro looked suspicious at her.

"Oh, it's not like they are evil or so. But most of them are thieves or frauds. You should be careful with your gold, if you have any. They can take anything, if they are in that mood.

Chihiro nodded, but still felt uneasy.

They shortly arrived at a great oak door. Xing walked forward and knocked at the door three times. Carefully the door opened.

"Inside, quickly!" said a hushed voice. They all hurried in. the room was dark, so dark the darkness outside could have been called light.

As soon as the five of them was inside lights were put on, stinging in the eyes. Yet when they eyes slowly got used to it again Chihiro took herself a good look around.

The room's decoration could be described in one way... brown. All the furniture, the fabrics and so on was brown. It didn't seem to matter on how it looked as long as everything was brown.

She looked puzzled around. In the meantime Xing introduced them.

"Well, it looks like you found dome decent company for once. How much for the woman?" his friend asked.

"You wouldn't want her, a bit to stingy for your taste. Her name is Lin, she worked at the Spirit bathhouse before."

"And the others?"

"This is Deko, you've met him before in Onjiina."

The fire spirit bowed.

"This is Kohaku, a brave water spirit, was once one of Yubaba's workers."

He bent closer to whisper something.

"His river is destroyed, yet don't mention I said that."

"I see" the friend said. "And who's the girl. Not thinking of selling her, are you?"

"Oh, that's Chihiro. She's a human who managed to sneak into our world, this for the second time. Don't ask how she do it."

"A human?" Xing's friend looked at her with wide eyes.

"This, my friends, is Monhu. A thief, liar and the head here in this little thief nest. He's a wind spirit"

Monhu bowed. Yet when their eyes were focused on this, strange spirit Chihiro felt that someone was down looking in her pocket.

She shrieked and jumped back, falling over. The others looked at her, or at where she a second before had stood. There stood a young spirit, who had tried to steal gold from her pocket. Lin put her own hand in her pocket only to discover the little gold she had was gone.

"Why, you little!"

The spirit fled cheering, holding her gold in his hand.

"My students, I'm really proud of them. They learn very quick."

"I see that" Xing said as Lin took of to catch that thief.

Chihiro sighed. She didn't have something worth stealing so...

"Anyway, you said you've sighted one of the phoenixes." Xing said.

Monhu's face darkened.

"Yes I have, he's staying at my room by this time."

"He is? Could we see him?" Chihiro asked hopefully.

"Well, I don't know..."

"Please!!!!!" Chihiro begged giving him one of those dangerous female smiles. Kohaku looked away. Deko noticed this and smile. Even if he was a mute he wasn't stupid.

"This way!" Monhu said happily, having a interested look on Chihiro. He led them to a luxurious looking room, but when they arrived at the door, he waited outside. In the meantime Lin returned looking cross. And when Chihiro was about to enter the room, Monhu tried to hold her back. Unfortunately for him, Chihiro noticed this and dragged him aside.

On a large bed lay a man with chestnut brown hair. He was sleeping, yet when they came closer he opened his eyes.

"Who dares disturb me sleeping!" he demanded to know.

"We do, we need your help." Chihiro said.

The phoenix turned over and sat up.

"Young stupid human, do you have any idea on who I am?"

Chihiro nodded. She wasn't afraid, just irritated on his attitude.

"We need your help, are you helping us or not."

"That depends on what you can offer me."

Kohaku stepped forward. "I can offer you my services, sir. If you are able to remove this from my finger."

The phoenix looked at him, wondering if this might be a good thing. It so happened that phoenixes might be the most powerful creatures known, but they were very lazy when it came to work and a offer like this was always welcome.

"Okay, let me see then."

Kohaku showed him the ring. Chihiro felt the Earth she was standing on shiver, yet how much power the phoenix used he couldn't get it off.

"This is impossible, what kind of ring is that?"

"One that drains all my powers away to a sorceress. She tricked me into wearing this and now I can't bet it off. If it don't disappear soon, I'll die."

The phoenix of earth stared at him.

"There's nothing I can do against such a strong magic, and seeing it has been on your hand it's beyond my powers to get it off. I could still try to get one of my sisters to try, they have more powers then me and I'm sure they will be able to remove it. Peace has her territory nearby. Go to Intera, their you might find her and I'm sure she'll be able to help."

"Thank you." Kohaku said bowing.

Chihiro looked at him and then at the phoenix. Somehow the phoenix sensed her and asked.

"Is there something bothering you, young human?"

"Uhm, I was just wondering something. I've heard everywhere you are supposed to be rare to see, harder to find and impossible to convince. But for me, this don't seem to be that hard."

Oh, you wait human. We are rare to see, because we are often seen as normal spirits, not as the bright phoenixes we travel as. We are hard to find, because we never stay on the same place long enough. And we are especially hard to convince, unless for things like this. But I'm often called the stupid one of us, I'm not classified smart. But as more of my sisters and brothers you'll meet, the harder they'll probably be to convince. And if you excuse me now, but I think I'll take off to leave. It's been a long day and I have some business."

And without information he transformed into a brown phoenix and too off. What a strange meeting this had been.

_**To reviewers**_

_**Micrll: I know, I know, yet I think we'll spare this love story for further chapters. And Haku will loose his powers forever, if that ring is not removed. Thank you for reviewing.**_

_**IrishKitsune: Yes, isn't it sweet? Anyway, thank you for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Fufa: Thank you for saying that, it makes me happy.**_

_**Velf: You don't think so, it's just me being negative. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to update soon.**_

_**Kira and Lacus Forever: here's the update. Be patient, I'm trying to update as fast as I can back here.**_

_**End notes:**_

_**Thank you all reviewers, I'm glad that so many like it. I'll try to update soon, in the meantime, review.**_

_**Shitza**_


	8. A Walk through Water

_**Shitza: Hope you like this chapter, I tried to make it longer then usual. School starts in some few days and I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, but I'll try as often as I can. Hope the teaches won't give me too much, see you soon!**_

_**Shitza**_

**Chapter 7 A walk through Water**

Kohaku was in a bad mood when they left the inn. He was still thinking of what the phoenix had said, and he couldn't help it, feeling as if all was lost. They were riding on Dinkes, horselike creatures with scales and fire, instead of coat and mane. Chihiro had been rather sceptic about riding burning horses, but since the horses fire didn't hurt her, she did agree, after much fuss. Kohaku laughed when she sat up on the horse, with that nervous smile on her lips.

Many looked at them when they left, they looked kind of odd, in the dark clothes they wore, especially since they looked very much like the thieves that was rumoured to live somewhere nearby. The only different was that the thieves never showed up in public like this, and they didn't have any large sacks on their shoulders.

The reason for them wearing the same clothes they had wore visiting Xing's friend Monhu. The reason... someone had during their visit sneaked of to their rooms and stolen their cloths. Lin had found this rather annoying and raging tried to go back to teach those things a lesson. Yet she hadn't come far before Xing had stopped her. Even if the earth spirit looked rather aged, he still had very strong arms.

And so Lin had told them they'd leave early in the morning, and so they had. It was chilly, and Chihiro was thankfully keeping her fingers over the Dinkes fire mane. The fire might not burn them, but it was comfortable warm. Chihiro shot grateful comments at this, if the fire hadn't been there... brrr!

Lin was in a rather good mood, as she steered them towards Intera. Even if Lin still hadn't received her old name, small pieces of her past came back when she thought about it. She wondered why, could this be from where she had come from.

Yet the journey was long, and tiredly. Through a stone passage, an unexpected snowstorm and a great desert. It was if the world itself tried to hinder their journey. Worst of all was this daggering feeling of being watched. They could all swear that they had seen a pair of eyes, watching them. It could be one of Yubaba's spies, but also something worse. Yet, whenever they could swear that they saw the mysterious eyes, the eyes disappeared instantly. Chihiro felt uneasy, riding in the middle of nowhere. She wished she knew more about what happened.

Days passed by, even if they tried to keep up a good pace, they couldn't stop the time going. Kohaku especially felt this. He could often feel the stinging on his finger as the ring stole small, small amounts of his strength. He had started to get nightmares, over and over again. They were always the same... 'Protect her, or she too will die', He wondered what they meant. He looked over at Chihiro, who rode beside Deko, listening, or rather looking, on what he said. He told her stories of the good old time, the time peace lived in all corners of Kamikakushi. Kohaku also remembered that time, before he had lost his river and become like this. The stinging returned, he tried to ignore it.

Chihiro looked carefully over at Kohaku. Somewhere she could feel his pain, deep inside of her heart. She wondered what he thought, he seemed scared somehow, and she wondered about what. What drove him scared? She was confused.

The answer, was she. Once he thought he had lost her, but then when she returned hope had lightened in his heart. But now, after they had met the Phoenix of Earth, his hope had slowly died out and he felt guilty of driving her into this hopeless journey especially since he knew he would never make it and he must tell her about his feelings before, before...

"Kohaku, what is it?" Chihiro asked.

He almost fell of the Dinkes he rode. He had not noticed her coming.

"Nothing, it's nothing, really." He said smiling back. Chihiro answered the smile.

Lin, who was still in the lead suddenly stopped. They were standing by a giant lake. She said something, in an unknown language, and to their great surprise, something down there answered.

"They say we can walk over" she translated and walked out in the water. Or rather say walked on the water. Chihiro stared as Lin walked on the water as if it was made earth. Xing was scratching his beard, mildly impressed and Deko sort of giggled. Kohaku just stared at the lake, with some sort of fright in his eyes. It was if he had been there. And the memories of it were frightening him, somehow. She wondered why.

"Lin!" he called as the woman had made it half across the lake by now. Xing and Deko had followed the old worker, but still both Chihiro and Kohaku hadn't let themselves follow. "Are you sure it is safe!"

"Of course, dragonboy! Come over here, it's safe. They say they won't hurt us."

Kohaku nodded and began walking. Chihiro followed, she took hold of his arm as the two of them began walking over. It felt weird walking on water like this. She kept as close to him as she could. Kohaku kept his eyes on the shore they were heading for. At the middle of the lake... it happened.

Frightened they saw the lake, redden as if the water had turned into blood. Yet, it was still water. Kohaku looked at it, wide eyed. Chihiro gasped as images of death appeared and all of them came from a white dragon. It was Haku, it was he in his dragon figure.

It was a memory, a memory from old time. She saw as the dragon killed dozens of inhabitants and steal a golden arrow from a temple, in the city from the deep. Chihiro looked questioning on Kohaku.

"It's something I did, when Yubaba had her power over me. But that time is ended. When I can regain my life, she'll pay for that."

Chihiro nodded, yet she was scared. There lay shadows of a deep hate in his eyes, a hate she tried to understand, but couldn't, even if she knew a great part of what Yubaba had done. But he knew something that she didn't and that was worse then anything she'd heard of before.

They soon arrived to the others, who were waiting. Xing stared at Kohaku and began murmuring if this was such a good idea at all. Lin stared at him.

"Some things he may have done have been wrong, but he regret them. He needs his power to help us."

Xing hesitated but nodded.

* * *

The Phoenix of Destiny sighed. He was worried. 'What if they didn't make it, what if something went wrong?'

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door, yet he didn't bother opening. He knew who it was, and she had to go her way, he had other things to be concerned of.

It knocked again, but when he didn't answer he heard the stone door get blasted to dust.

"Fire Phoenix, stop blasting my doors, please!"

Her hair flaming, like it usually did whenever she was angry almost blew out in real flames.

"Let me guess, I do already know. It's that cave again."

She nodded. "Are you going to help us or not?!" she asked demanding.

"No, I have other things that needs to be concerned. You go and empty that cave before the water reaches here. There's a old trunk that's keeping the water from flowing. There's something that's happening and all you Phoenixes can think of is overflowed tunnels. SHE is here and Peace will soon die. There are things that needs to be concerned by."

The Phoenix of Fire's face darkened before paling so much she looked like a flaming piece of snow. If that was even possible.

* * *

Night fell quickly, and they had lit a small fire. Lin and Deko were busy making dinner. Xing was polishing his staff. Kohaku sat by a tree, thinking. Chihiro walked over to him, wanting to know more about what had happened.

Kohaku saw her, awestricken that she still wanted to talk to him, especially after what she had to witness. The memories of what he had done still haunted him. Mostly he hadn't done things like this, but... why? Why did they have to cross that lake.

"Hi" she said shyly.

"Hi" he said, not sure about what he would say.

She looked down, upon the grass.

"Kohaku, what was that, back there by that lake? I saw so much, so much I couldn't believe. Was it you had to do?"

He sighed, he had to tell her, or else he might loose her friendship forever.

"It was a old task I had to do, for her. She sent me to that lake, to collect a ancient magical arrow. She never told me it's ability, but she said that I had, in any way there were, to get it. And so I did, I stole it, murdering dozens of them."

A tear trickled down his face. There was a moment neither of them said anything. Then Chihiro spoke.

"I... I never knew she made you do things like that. What a awful witch she is."

He looked at her. She had her face, buried in her hands. She was crying.

He put a calming arm over her shoulders.

"Chihiro, there's something I need to tell you. Something I must tell you now, before it's too late...

... Chihiro, I love you."

She stared at him, her tears were gone. Suddenly, she smiled.

"I love you too!"

And, as the sun rose. They found each others love, that night, that morning.

_**To reviewers:**_

_**Velf: Don't expect these kind of updates for the upcoming year till next holiday. School starts, and I have no idea of how hard it may become. Hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Fufa: Here's your answer. Hope you liked it. Came a bit sudden, didn't it.**_

_**Winter- iel –o burzum: Hope you liked the story..**_

_**Love Shitza**_


	9. Love that never Ends

**_Shitza: Okay, sorry for taking such a long time updating, but finally I've managed to write myself through this chapter. Hope you like it._**

**_Tári: (runs away, too tired of doing disclaimer anymore)_**

**_Shitza: I own nothing of Spirited away. I just own Deko, Xing, the Dinkes and the Phoenixes. (Runs after Tári)_**

**Chapter 8 Love that never End**

Kohaku woke up, his backed ached from lying on a tree knot. He looked over at Chihiro, who slept curled up by his side. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. It had felt like a stone had dropped from his heart, that evening before when they had confessed their love. Lin had a moment later gone over to collect them for dinner. The seen she had found them in was quite amusing, especially since she, Deko and Xing already knew. It was unmistakeable love.

That evening she had teased them during the whole dinner, and Kohaku and Chihiro had, when she had been the most busy telling them about the story of a young girl and a young boy, who loved each other yet couldn't tell each other because they were a couple of complete cowards, slipped away, and now they lay under the crown of trees, together.

Yet morning did come, and it was time for them to leave. They needed to find the second phoenix. But the sun hadn't woke up. Kohaku kissed Chihiro on her cheek before walking up to the others. He needed to ask Xing about the road ahead. He wanted to make sure they didn't cross more of those places. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep Chihiro's love to him, if she saw all that torture.

* * *

Chihiro woke up, she hadn't noticed that Kohaku was gone, but a minute after, she saw it and looked all around to find him. It was a relief for her to find out he was just sitting with Xing, discussing the road ahead.

She walked closer, they hadn't noticed her yet. Kohaku looked worried, and so she could also feel that worried feelings in herself. Whatever kind of link, that was between them, she always new what he felt, whenever he was scared, angry or frightened etc.

"Dear boy, something is bothering you. Tell old Xing, he can keep his secrets."

"Unless you had to many drinks. It's about this cursed ring, I'm not sure how long I'll be able to continue."

"Your spirit is strong, Kohaku. There is still time for you, and for her. Yes, I have known for a long time now, Kohaku" the earth spirit said. "It's so easy to see, you two do have tried to hide it, but every time you've looked at her, your eyes have told the story. Don't try to hide those things from us, it's a matter of surviving."

"What do you mean?"

"Undying love is strong magic, and the both of you share it. A great bond like that is your strongest defence, especially in times like these."

"I'll remember that. Just one question. Did Lin know this from the beginning?"

"Oh yes, my boy. Often you can hide things, but you can't hide feelings."

Chihiro smiled hearing this. She was thinking of talking to Lin, when suddenly Xing spoke again.

"You can come out now, Chihiro! I suppose you overheard us."

Chihiro jumped back, but stepped out from the spot she had been hidden. Kohaku looked at her, with the happy gleam in his eyes. She walked over to him, and sudden found himself in his arms. Xing laughed, and excused himself by saying he would need to wake up Deko, and that without being hit by the great fire spirit's great sword.

The last thing was not a joke, yet Xing had, though his great age, found several rude ways of awakening the spirit. They watched as Xing sneaked up on him, took out a small pinch of a green powder and blew it straight at the fire spirit's face. Deko sneezed several times, and when he opened his eyes he found himself fifteen feet above the ground. Xing laughed himself silly, while Deko, who did the only mistake, opening his eyes, fell down onto the ground. Xing rolled on the ground with laughter. Moments later, he was chased up in a tree by Lin, who told him of rude awakenings.

**(Over the woods in Intera)**

The Phoenix of Peace flew restless above the forest of her realm. She was worried, and she wondered if she would ever get more of the future from her dear brother Destiny. She didn't notice the arrow, which without much effort hit her.

Whatever happened thereafter, happened in a few seconds. She fell, down in the water of a small lake, but it wasn't just any water. It was the Pool of the Dead. Usually this lake lied in Life's realm, but now and then it disappeared to show up somewhere else. This time, it had gone to her, in the exact wrong time. The legendary Phoenixes may be Immortal, unless...

**_Hit by a force_**

**_Fallen to darkness_**

**_Reach the water_**

**_With no turning back_**

And so, one of the great birds fell, in her own realm, by a terrible evil.

* * *

Chihiro rode by Kohaku's side. They would soon be there, by the second phoenix's realm. She hoped that whoever the second phoenix were, it would be able to help them. For the longer it took for them, the more anxious she became.

Xing was riding ahead, to make sure the coast was clear. Deko was riding behind them, ready to clear up any followers. Lin looked like a bodyguard, with the bow in her hand. Chihiro shook her head. What could really happen?

To her answer she heard two slicing noises, and Deko returned, blood dripping from the tip of his sword. Chihiro preferred not to look at it.

"What happened?" Lin asked.

Deko made some signs with his hands.

"Two Black Roosters." Lin said and raised an eyebrow. "Why did you even bother running your sword through them?"

Deko made some more signs.

"Strange behaviour, spying! I see, we've better get moving, come on."

She spurred her Dinkes, Chihiro, Kohaku and Deko followed suit. Xing looked bewildered when the four of them, suddenly stopped by him.

He looked at Deko, who told him what had happened. Suddenly, the earth spirit looked sour.

"Why didn't you tell me, I could have used some exercise."

Lin laughed at his comment. "Since when did you jump into a fight?" she asked.

Xing choose not to answer.

* * *

Yubaba was in a bad mood. The iron rings hanged round her neck, like a heavy necklace. Yet it wasn't the weigh of the necklace that bothered her, it was the weight of something else. Her heart. Something was bothering her... Kohaku. She wanted that power, but ever since he had been regiven his real name, her power over him had vanished. Until she had managed to trick him into wearing one of the old rings, that stole everything. Yet he was strong, he still had power. She wanted that power, but he still was strong enough to fight back. Typical, how typical.

The door opened, and one of her new apprentices entered. He too was wearing one of the copies she had made, to keep up her strength. Still, she wanted his powers, they were strong, the others were weak. Whatever happened she had to get that power.

"Come in!" she said as the apprentice bowed.

"Mistress Yubaba, I have a report from your loyal roosters. The one you seek is one his way to Intera."

"They sure hope on that impossible task" she said, smiling evilly. "Let them continue, they won't find her, she's dead by now."

"As you wish!" the apprentice said, fingering on the iron ring on his hand.

She smiled, one of the first steps were done.

_-Flashback.-_

She sat by her desk, reading a old parchment. Yet sudden, she fell from her chair, having read what was written a long time ago.

_**Two souls, two lovers have fought the dark evil, longer then you've known,**_

_**One is born with powers, the other one unknown.**_

_**The power of the first born, will loose something of deep value,**_

_**The other one will gain what powers she haven't wanted.**_

_**Peace will spread to the world, if their choices are right,**_

_**Peace will fly, if choices are made wrong.**_

_**Death may await both, if darkness will gather strength.**_

_**So, there are three, but there will only be one.**_

_**Yet the sorceress has some magic, for good or bad**_

_**She will crush, whatever stands.**_

_**Earth is found where the lowest ones live**_

_**Peace will fall into darkness**_

_**Water flow, calming beautifully.**_

_**Lightning strike, when you are unprepared**_

_**Wind will blow, raging angry**_

_**Life flow out from your soul**_

_**Love will kill, as much as it gives**_

_**Destiny foretell your fate**_

_**Fire emerge from strength, from good**_

_**Ice as cold, won't tell you at all**_

_**And so, the Great War will begin.**_

_-End Flashback-_

"There, we're finally here!" Xing said pointing at a white village ahead. "There's Intera Malua, the great village over Intera."

**_To reviewers:_**

**_Velf: Good thing that you have patience, this chapter took a long time to write. Hope you liked this chapter._**

**_Winter- iel- o burzum: Here's the update, hope you liked it. And I can say updates harder now then during summer. But what's that story about your school burning down?_**

**_Sakura-Hiwatari: Here's the update, I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon, yet I can't say how soon. Sigh..._**

**_Fufa: You really think so, well you wondered how long I would drag on it. Yet, even if that's out of the way, I can promise that things are going to happen here, keep on reading and I'll keep on writing._**

**_End notes: Hope you liked this chapter, even if it was short, but I suck writing long chapters and I'll try to update as often as I can. Keep reviewing, I love reviews and you have no idea how much they help me write this. So keep on reviewing, it's not that hard._**

**_Shitza_**


	10. Tragedy and Clue

**_Shitza: This is possible the shortest chapter I've written, yet still I hope you like it. I would also like to ask all of you, my wonderful readers and reviewers if you have any suggestion on a name for the Dinkes Chihiro is riding. She will always ride the same, and I would like a name on him. If you have any suggestions please review or email me._**

_**Shitza**_

**Chapter 9 Tragedy and Clue**

Intera Malua, was as Chihiro soon found out, one of the most beautiful places in the whole Kamikakushi. The small white houses, built with some white clay, which reflected the sun. The roofs were made of birch tree. By every house there was a small garden patch, in which the villagers grew their herbs. The peace lay over this village, thick, but gentle. The children played happily with each other, laughing, joking, and chasing each other in circles.

Deko gestured wildly in the air, trying to say something. Xing smiled and nodded.

"I agree, it's good to be back."

Chihiro wondered what the two of them had meant, yet somehow she knew half of the answer. But it wasn't that hard to guess, since you could see the wonderful lives in this place. She had already fallen in love with it all.

Kohaku sighed. He had never been here before, the protector of this realm had never let him in, and during the time he worked for Yubaba. Yet, he did agree, it all was so beautiful.

_-Flashback-_

A white dragon flew straight to the peaceful village, the centre of Intera. He was soar and thirsty, having flown for months without stopping. Also, he knew that if he wouldn't complete this, Yubaba would lock throw him into that terrible... he didn't want to think about it.

He soon saw the village. He saw it shimmer, like a pale sun. He was going to collect another...

Suddenly, he felt himself hit an invisible wall. Seven times he tried to brake through, but failed. Soon, he fell down from exhaustion. Over it all, he heard an irritating giggle. He didn't see the person, but he knew who it was. It was one of the phoenixes, it was her realm, and she protected it, like nothing else.

Slowly defeated, he flew back, he knew what he had to deal with. He just hoped he'd be able to escape Yubaba's anger.

_-End Flashback-_

"Excuse me!" Lin said politely to a man, who was about two heads taller than her. "Do you know where we might find your protector?"

The man pointed at a forest.

"Thank you, kind sir-"Lin said, giving him a shy smile.

The man nodded. "You're welcome."

Lin turned to the others. "We'll stay here over the night, it will soon be to dark to continue."

Xing, who took this as some sort of command led them to a bright little inn. At the inn, Deko took care of the Dinkes, leading then to a nearby stable. Chihiro looked curious at Xing.

"Why do the two of you always know where to go?" she asked

"We've travelled here and there, young child. We know, together almost every single corner of this world."

Chihiro shrugged, yet she knew he was right. Suddenly, she burst out laughing.

Kohaku turned around and smiled. He walked over to them and gave Chihiro a swift kiss on her cheek.

"You're not planning on taking her from me, are you?" he said smiling.

"Me, why no... Why should I?!" Xing said in a false innocent voice. Kohaku laughed, steering his girlfriend inside where dance and music met them.

* * *

The cave was silent, yet nine of the phoenixes were assembled, but no one said anything. It was tragic. So tragic. Poor Peace...

The Phoenix of Destiny had told them, told them everything. Now nine great birds cried, leaking tears, that could heal, yet wouldn't be able to heal what they had lost.

_**To reviewers: Sorry for this chapter's shortness, next one will be longer.**_

_**Sakura-Hiwatari: Here's the update, I'll try to come up with a longer chapter soon.**_

_**Winter –iel –o burzum: Well, next time, maybe better luck. I don't know what you think. I'm just as crazy as I am.**_

_**Velf: Oh, I'm just crazy over prophecies, you should see my other fic' I've written. Looks like I've messed many parts up there, but I'll try to have my eyes open on this.**_

_**End notes:**_

_**Shitza: Tired, tired. (yawns)**_

_**Tári: School's ruff, hard to keep it up, isn't it.**_

_**Shitza: Yep, (yawns again)**_

_**Tári: (doing Shitza's usual speech) Please review her story, next time she'll try to be more awake writing. Please read and review.**_

_**Shitza**_


	11. Now then?

**_Shitza: Sorry for taking such a long time, with this chapter. But I wanted to finish my other story, yet I'm back again with another chapter. Hope you like this chapter, please review in the end. I really appreciate those reviews, just say something and I promise I'll never quit writing this story._**

**_Shitza_**

**Chapter 10 Now then?**

Chihiro was breathing heavily. She and Kohaku had been dancing to what seemed like an eternity. Of course, she didn't mind, but after dancing for hours you did start to grow tired. Lin was dancing with Deko, who practically lifted her up inches above the floor. Xing sat in a corner, with a large glass of wine in his hand, talking with some charming ladies. Kohaku sat beside her, his arm resting round her waist. It was in the middle of the night and all of them had started to grow tired. Finally, Deko and Lin returned. The old worker told them, clearly, it was time for bed.

Minutes later they got the keys to their rooms. Deko and Xing had their at the end of a corridor. Lin had her own luxurious one near the roof. Chihiro and Kohaku, the two lovebirds, had their on the other side of the inn, several corridors from the others.

What they didn't know was that this night would be one of the far worst, they've ever experienced.

**(In Deko and Xing's room)**

Xing sat in a old chair drinking the last drops of wine. Deko shook his head, tried to ignore the singing Earth spirit and go to sleep. But he didn't have much luck, as minutes after, Xing was jumping up and down on his bed singing.

_Grandma's little raven_

_Went out for a shaven_

_No one he had driving_

_And so he went left_

_And so he went right_

_Until he fell down the ditch_

Deko growled and kicked Xing on his foot. Xing lost his balance and fell down onto the floor.

"Ruinin' the fun –hick- are you."

Deko made some signs in the air and growled.

"You are really no fun at all... -hick- My old mother was funnier than you –hick-

Deko sighed and pulled the blanket over his head. Xing continued singing like a stuck pig for partly the rest of the evening, until midnight when he finally dropped down on the floor, exhausted. The both of them, would hours later be awakened by...

**(In Lin's room)**

Lin sighed and yawned. She was so used to company she had forgotten how it felt to have a room of her own. Ever since Chihiro and Kohaku became a couple, she had lost her roommate. But still, she was happy for the both of them. Kohaku was a good friend, even if he didn't always understand the ways of the workers, and Chihiro was one of the closest friends she had ever had. They both had turned out to be the cutest couple ever.

She sighed and walked out on the small balcony. The stars were bright above, shimmering like a thousand candles. They so much reminded her of the jewelleries Yubaba kept. She remembered once, when she had started working at the Bathhouse, somehow managed to stumble out from the realms were dead people had come to rest. On that way she was part of a spirit, but she was a mortals spirit with no power at all. She had started working at the bathhouse, forgotten her name and identity. Now, years after, small flashes of her past life had come back, but only small pieces. She still knew nothing of her true self.

_-Flashback-_

She was a young girl again, plying on the fields with silk flying pictures. Another young girl was running beside her, letting her picture get caught in the wind. They both watched them circle above.

"That was fun," she had said. The other girl had nodded.

Suddenly, across the field, someone had called after her.

"Little one, it's time to go home!"

She sighed. The fun was ruined, yet she would remember this fun forever, or so she had promised herself.

_-End Flashback-_

Yes, it was a lost memory. She didn't remember anymore who the girl had been, or why the man calling had called her "little one". She was lost in a foggy world of memories. She wondered what her name might have been, she might never be able to find out.

Yes, yes... if only she hadn't fallen out from the world of dead. A few spirits had done so, and got lost in strange worlds. Most of those spirits had gone, she was one survivor. Now, she would never be able to turn back... she was... she was... she was lost. Did she try to turn back, she would disappear like the rest. Did she stay, then what would happen to her?

She stood there, breathing fresh air before walking back inside again, deciding to get some rest. It was early in the morning, and she was pretty certain she would need all the rest she would need. But she had barely lain down, before...

**(In Chihiro and Kohaku's room)**

After having danced, as long as they had, Chihiro and Kohaku both went to bed, but it took them quite a while before getting to sleep. For what seemed hours, they had been so close to each other, they barely had time to breath. When finally settled down, they were both sweaty and breathing harshly, but they were both smiling. A soft laugh escaped from Kohaku's mouth as he kissed her again. Chihiro smiled, kissing him back.

"Maybe, we'd better get to sleep." He whispered in her ear.

"Maybe," she agreed. "Just think, tomorrow we'll go to meet the second phoenix, and then..."

"... then we'll be free again. Free together."

She laughed, he knew what she thought. And what she wanted.

They slept peacefully together, close to each other. The sun slowly rose outside. The birds began singing, harmonically. Everything seemed to end up as a perfect morning, until...

"Terrible news everyone! Our previous phoenix has fallen. The phoenix of Peace has dropped from heaven to the hell of lakes itself. Terrible news..."

Everyone in Intera Malua ran out on the round square, even so Deko, Xing, Lin, Kohaku and Chihiro.

At the centre, there stood a large beefy man, holding a long roll of parchment.

"dear citizens, we have a major problem. Today, just five minutes ago, one of our habitants discovered that our precious protector was missing from her cave. Truth to be told, the worst imaginable thing have happened. The Phoenix of Peace... is dead. She died, falling into the pool without end."

The five travellers hopes fell to the bottom. 'And now what?' they asked themselves. 'Now what would happen?'

* * *

Five metres away, a blue-cloaked figure sat, tears trickling down her face. Her poor sister, what would now await them all.

_**To reviewers:**_

_**Winter –iel –o burzum: yeah, school started over a week ago, but still I'll try to update as often as I can. Hope you liked this chapter, thank you for reviewing.**_

_**Shandrial: I think love will be one of the major big things in this fic' so I hope you'll enjoy this story. I certainly enjoy writing it. Hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Fufa: Hope you liked this, sorry for taking time, but I only get half of the time writing as it is.**_

_**Sakura-Hiwatari: Oh, I already have a bossy mother, but no problem at all. I won't update that late. Yet remember, I live in a different time zone, so updates may be classified as late. Don't know where you live, so I can't count things out, but don't worry, won't go to bed too late.**_

_**Storm-Maker: Hurray, glad you liked it. Sorry for making the prophecy confusing, but that's how I make them. You should see the long one I made for my other one. I don't think anyone will be able to solve it.**_

_**End notes: Thank you all wonderful reviewers. I'll try to update soon, if I don't update sometime during next week, then start consider this as an update every weekend, because that's the time I usually have time writing. Enjoy the summer, for those who still are free from school, for those, who like me are stuck in classrooms, enjoy the time you have.**_

**_The song Xing sings are a translation of a swedish folksong._**

_**Shitza**_


	12. Beauty of Water

**Chapter 11 Beauty of Water**

The silence was unimaginable. The sorrow endless. Chihiro looked at Kohaku, his face showed nothing, but from the connection between, she felt his hope drown again. She felt the same way. Poor him, and there was no knowing on what that could happen now. What were they going to do?

From the shadows, the cloaked person rose from her hiding and walked over to them.

"Excuse me, are you by any chance the seekers of the ten Phoenixes?" she asked.

Chihiro nodded slightly, having experienced that dwarf she didn't trust persons like this.

"Well, I can give you some information on the nearest one, if you'd just follow me."

Chihiro looked at Lin, who stared curiously at the person.

"Give us a very good reason for that we can trust you." She said.

The cloaked person took out a silver object that looked very much like a goblet. She also took out a bottle of water, which she poured inside until the goblet was filled. All of sudden, a heavy mist appeared around. When the mist covered most parts, except for a small ring in which they stood, the person took of her hood. To their surprise she was unmistakeable a phoenix. She took up her hood, just in time because the mist lifted and their vision became clear.

"This way!" she said leading them to a small cottage at the end of the village.

At the cottage, the phoenix took of her cloak and started to boil some tea. The five of them were invited to sit by a wooden table while she made some light breakfast. She returned with a tray full of tea, bread and some sweet fruits.

She finally seated down and took a sip of her tea, while Lin and Xing started to ask questions.

"What does a phoenix like you do, outside her own territory?" Xing asked.

"Peace is my favourite little sister and she invited me to stay. I just arrived this morning to here the dreadful news for myself. Of course my brother, the Phoenix of Destiny, already told me, together with the rest of my sisters and brothers, but that's not the same. I wanted to hear the news for myself, and I did."

"Which element do you steer?"

"I'm the Phoenix of Water, I rule over the great sea and my kingdom, or rather to say territory is the islands."

"How did you know about us?" Lin asked.

"Destiny again. He knows everything that will happen and he have told me and some others of my closest brothers and sisters, for example Fire, Lightning, destiny, Love and Earth. Earth already knew, he told us about his meeting with you, yet I am sorry to say that I'm not the person to ask, yet I'll do what I can."

She walked over to Kohaku, who showed her the ring. She carefully examined it and held the finger tightly with both hands. A blue glow erupted, but when she removed it, the ring was still on his finger.

"No use, I am not a strong spirit, nor a strong phoenix. Go to Lightning, the Phoenix of the Lightning, the lord over the thunder and energy. If he can't get that thing of then... never listen to a phoenix or what she has to say."

Deko sighed and shook his head. Kohaku looked really unhappy.

"Don't be sad young river sprit. Even if maybe I can't get it of or lightning can't get it of, there are still many spirits left that will try to help you. I've heard of this so called sorceress that tricked you into wearing this and I can promise you that I'll do everything in my powers to get my brother and sisters to help you."

She led them out to a slightly large garden. In the middle of it stood a large fountain, with sparkling water. With a wave of her hand the water reformed into a large map, which looked very real except that it was made out of water.

"This is a map out of Lightning's territory in Amogsha. It's just over those mountains so it shouldn't be that hard to get there. Only problem, since I had to cross over those mountains in order to get here, I somehow managed to cross by a herd of winged devils. So be extra careful because those things haven't fed for quite a while."

With those words she said goodbye and she switched into her Phoenix self and flew of, in the direction of the sea.

* * *

Later that day, the five travellers said goodbye to Intera Malua, hoping that someday they might be able to go back, to the Village of Peace.

**(Destiny's realm)**

The phoenix of Destiny flew peacefully over his territory when allow sudden he saw, both in his visions and right under him, a whirling pool. Panicking he flew out of reach, not daring to think what might happen, and he was right, from where he had flown a arrow soared and it would have hit him. He thanked his foretelling powers and hurried of to assemble the phoenixes. Yubaba had gone far beyond the rules they all had set out.

**_To reviewers:_**

**_Winter –iel –o burzum: Here's the new chapter, sorry for taking time, but you know why. Hope you enjoyed._**

**_Velf: Well I'll let him go on for a while, I certainly don't want you guys to strangle me. Hope you liked this chapter._**

**_Sakura Hiwatari: Hope you liked this chapter, Enjoy!_**

**_Shandrial: Oh I'm so happy. I guess you must find me cruel having him suffering like this, still I hope you liked this so I'll try to update soon._**

**_Fufa: No more waiting, yet I'll try to update soon. Hope you enjoyed reading._**

**_End notes:_**

**_Shitza: Can't believe how many reviews I've gotten for this and I'm so happy you liked it!_**

**_Tári: Seeeza, lets get her to bed, she's sugar high again._**

**_Shitza: Thank you so much for reviewing, now before these two will drag me away I would like to ask you all to come up with a name for the Dinkes Chihiro is riding. Please review and tell me! Please!_**

**_Seeeza: Ok' Shitza, you've said yours, now... (drags Shitza out of the stage)_**


	13. Gone

**_Shitza: Sorry for delaying, you know why. I have many stories I write and it takes time to update. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, I hope I'll be able to update soon. Please excuse my terrible spelling, I'm trying to improve and so I'm hoping to do. Have a nice day!_**

**_Shitza_**

_**Disclaimer: See the Prologue, the disclaimer there stands for very much of everything, except for some made up characters**_.

**Chapter 12 Gone**

"A little mountain climbing, that was all we had left, a little mountain climbing... This isn't a little, this is much, and unfortunately, for us, these horse like things can't climb at all!"

Lin was frustrated. They had left the village and were heading upwards. They had been climbing for what seemed to be hours. The Dinkes may have been good creatures to ride, so far, but as it was now, they didn't even want to walk. Nether of the travellers understood them.

Xing yawned, dragging his Dinkes up the path. Chihiro rode hers, but was careful to make sure he kept to the path they took. Over the days she had started to think out a name. She had decided on Hono and Hono it was. She had been lucky to have to most obedient Dinkes of them all. She knew that the others had a major problem with theirs. Lin led hers, Xing had to drag his, Deko carried his and Kohaku, well, she didn't know how he had managed to make his as tame as it looked. But if you looked near enough, you could see it was shivering. What he had done, she had no clue of.

The mountain path they walked was pretty to say dangerous. The mountains themselves were old volcanoes that had gone to sleep, long ago. Nowadays evidence could still be seen over the night, when the small devils, celebrated.

Chihiro looked back, she couldn't see the village any more, she would miss it. Maybe, if she stayed long enough she and Kohaku might be able to live in their own house, like one of those. For now, she just hoped they'd find the next one, before it was too late.

**(In Destiny's Realm)**

The Phoenix of Destiny had a hard time. New visions had come, none of them looked well. All he could see was scaly hands and blood. He knew what that meant, devils. But how would that be possible?

He walked over to a skull, with rubies for eyes. He threw some cold powder on it, the rubies flashed, first red, then blue, then black. Something was about to happen, it could end in three ways. Either it didn't happen anything, which was good. It could also mean something very good would happen, like as if he would receive information on a newborn Phoenix. There had to be ten phoenixes, unless the balance between would be destroyed. But it could also mean death, which he surely didn't hope. He wondered if the Phoenix Life might know. He didn't know, his brother must. His brother had all names in a small book. If a name was written in blue ink, that person would have a long life. If it was written in red, that person was soon dead.

At that exact moment, he heard something or someone outside. He flew out from the cave he used to be hidden. There was nothing in sight, only the trees and so on. The wind was warm, coming from the south. He felt a rush to stretch his wings, but he shouldn't. It was too dangerous and if he didn't be on his watch, he would fall, just like Peace had done.

**(midnight, in the mountains)**

Chihiro yawned sitting up, keeping the watch. The others where asleep, soon Deko would have the guard, but that wasn't until for at least an hour.

She shook her head, what a night, nothing had happened so far, unless you would count in the owl that had surprised her. She shook her head, she believed nothing would be able to happen. She didn't know how wrong she was.

When she didn't notice, a low rustle in the leaves could be heard, and the small devils had arisen from their dwellings in the mountain. They whispered in low voices, pointed at each of the characters asleep. They were planning, something big...

Morning grew slowly and smoke, coming from hidden holes poured up. Yet when they awoke, they noticed something was wrong. Lin was gone.

"Lin" Chihiro called out in the open, yet no one answered.

The others woke up by hearing her voice, and they too noticed. She was gone.

"Lin" everyone said, going out to search after her.

**(Deep down)**

Lin heard them, she heard their calls, yet she was unable to answer. Tight ropes were bound round her hands and another rope over her mouth to prevent her from saying anything.

A small black thing crept up to her.

"Our master wants to see you!" it said.

**_To reviewers: Sorry for my late chapters shortness, but I'm sort of running out of inspiration. I'll try to make something more interesting, this chapter was yet planned longer, but I decided it to be made as a cliffhanger. Sorry for it, hope you'll have patience with the next._**

**_Winter –iel –o burzum: Thanks for your help, really thanks. Hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to make my chapters become a little bit longer again_**

**_Velf: Thank you, liked your suggestion, thinking of using it somewhere else._**

**_End Notes: Next chapter will be longer, it must be longer or else I'm getting to lazy. Please review while I'll try to sort out these problems._**

**_Shitza_**


	14. Flight from Devils

**_Shitza: Sorry for delaying, but this took me ages to write. Hope you like it, I'll try to come up with a new one for the weekend._**

**_Shitza_**

**Chapter 13 Flight from Devils**

Lin was gone, and no one knew where to look for her. Chihiro and the others had a hard time, especially Chihiro. Lin had been taken during her watch and she deeply blamed herself for it. Due to the connection between, Kohaku felt her blames.

"wasn't your fault." He tried to say over and over. "Lin will be back, she hates being locked up and she would loose too much getting herself kidnapped."

Chihiro looked at him, her eyes red from crying.

"I sure hope so, yet I can't help imagining the worst."

Kohaku put an arm around her shoulder. Chihiro sighed. All of them wondered... What had happened?

**(In the Devils Kingdom)**

Lin was kicked, punched and pushed all the way to a giant chamber at the deeps of the mountains. The chamber was in fact the Devils cathedral and castle. Both on the same time. The leader, the evilest and mostly most fat of them, was both their king and god. For some priest, but it didn't matter that much. What really mattered was that. That he was powerful, and he smiled in a way Lin very much disliked.

"We have a dancer for you." One of the devils said.

The fat devil's smile brooded.

"Dress her in the ceremonial dress. I would want to see her dance for me."

Later that day, or night, she didn't know, Lin had danced for hours. She was tired, her feet ached and bleed, but the rope the devils had tied around her waist prevented her from stopping. Whenever she did that would mean she was finished and by seeing the other dancers who kept on dancing forever and ever, she didn't dare stop, giving them time to wheel her in. If a dancer ever stopped, she would be sacrificed for the evil itself. And eras of pain and suffering would await their souls.

So Lin continued, as another woman fell down from exhaustion. She saw the body get dragged away. To where, she didn't even want to think.

**(By an Entrance)**

From the great search, hours of searching, Deko had managed to find the Entrance to the Devils Kingdom. Yet, it still had taken them three extra hours to understand what he said. Xing had completely ignored him, searching in the wrong place. In the end Deko had carried him away to show his discovery.

The doors to hell weren't locked, gratefully since they were made of smoking iron. They walked in silence, trying to avoid being seen, which was pretty easy since most paths were empty. Some were heavily guarded. Soon they heard voices. One, they recognised as Lin's.

"Please, show mercy! Have mercy!" she shouted trying to get away from the flames.

The devils roared with laughter. They could clearly here shrieks from other female voices and then a roaring fire.

"Get in, or else we're throwing you in." a shrieking voice said.

"NO!" Lin screamed. As if that had been a signal Xing rushed through the doors, leading to a small chamber. The others closely followed, Deko choose to transform into his Spirit form, the fiery salamander. Chihiro and Kohaku stayed behind him. Chihiro held Lin's bow, Kohaku had Deko's great sword in his hand, which he had some problems to control.

Lin looked relieved and the devil that held her dropped her on the floor.

"Leave her alone" Xing said fiercely.

The devils started laughing as Lin made her way towards the others. Xing took her to him in a very protective matter and growled. Chihiro began wondering if there might be more to this than met the eyes.

The devils launched an attack of burning fire, showing how dangerous they were. Xing protected the weakening Lin with an aura of magic. Chihiro raised her arms, but was instead met with a cold wind. She looked up and saw Kohaku blocking all fire from the two of them, but afterwards he fell to the floor, tired. Chihiro bent down and tried to wake him up. She hated what the curse did to him. Deko, on the other hand seemed untouched, as fire was his element.

Xing's eyes fired as the leader of devils approached them. Everyone backed away seeing this as the upcoming duel. Xing raised his sword, the leader raised his.

The duel began. The swords hit each other with an tremendous force. Xing fell back a few steps allowing the devil to attack again. Yet this time Xing got a firmer hand around the sword and warded of. The blades hit each other in a rhythmical dance, until... Xing's sword was knocked of his hand and the devil king gleamed menacingly.

"Looks like I've won. Goodbye, earth Spirit. Your powers will be mine and your soul will be sacrificed to..."

His words were cut out by an arrow sticking out from his throat. Everyone gasped and turned to the archer who had shot it. It was Lin...

Seconds before, seeing as Xing lost his sword, Lin had taken back her bow and arrows fro Chihiro and aimed a blow at the devil itself. By the looks of it, she had indeed killed him.

The journey out became indeed hectic as the group had to flee from the caves. Luckily they found a path leading out to the mountains. It was pretty small and Deko had to assist everyone out, giving them a hand when it was needed. Yet Xing wanted to help Lin on his own.

**_To reviewers: I know the end of this chapter was extremely short. But I'm so tired right now I'll probably just post this and head to bed. Hope you liked it, though!_**

**_Shandrial: I'll explain more in next chapter, I think I totally left your question out of this. Thanks for reviewing._**

**_Winter -iel -o burzum: Here's the update. Hope you enjoyed._**

**_Velf: Thank you, thanks for not telling me to write so much longer, it's hard enough as it is._**

**_End Notes: Well, here it was. Hope you enjoyed. Till next time..._**

**_Shitza_**


	15. Rumbling Clouds

**_Shitza: Busy, busy as ever. Whew, can't believe how much they are making us to do._**

**_Tári: Well, at least there's the weekend to look up too._**

**_Shitza: Oh yes! Longing already._**

**Chapter 14 Rumbling Clouds**

Xing was overprotecting, so much everyone had found out. Whenever he thought Lin might be in trouble he was there to help. Sure enough they all noticed the sense of romance hanging in the air, and not all of it came from Chihiro or Kohaku. It was a new couple, and Deko had found this rather amusing since he couldn't stop teasing them. It was a good thing Deko didn't have a voice of his own, or else he threatened to totally make the two of them goes under the earth of embarrassment. Deko had known Xing basically their entire lives, and not all of the things he told them, by showing what he meant in the air, were that friendly. Chihiro and Kohaku had practically a good laugh during most of the ride.

"Cut that out" Xing told Deko, as the fire spirit told them of the day Xing had a run in with a couple of bearded ladies. Chihiro almost fell of her Dinkes in laughter. Kohaku had much more luck on hiding his. Xing glared at the three of them. Could they never leave them alone?

On top of it all, Lin pecked him on the cheek. Xing blushed. Lin was the woman never to care of hiding her feelings, Xing on the contrary more wanted to do that. It was either a miracle, or destiny's will to put those two together.

Finally they reached down the mountains. Amogsha, the Phoenix of Lightnings territory, was a green valley, right in the heart of the mountains they had climbed. Chihiro stared at it, in awe. She had never believed this realm would be so green. How could it be, that fairytale sweet? It didn't make much sense to her as they climbed down.

Kohaku felt uneasy. They had met so many phoenixes, three in all. This would be the fourth one. If he wouldn't be able to help him, then who would?

Chihiro felt his worries, and as the Dinkes slowly walked down, with them on top, she made Hono move closer to him.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be able to do it this time." She said.

Kohaku looked at her, she clearly saw the tears that had formed at his eyes.

"I hope so too. Or else we might as well stop. We are never going to find all ten, that's impossible."

Hono shook his fiery mane as an answer. She smiled, the Dinkes were right, they would not be able to quit this. They had gone too far from quitting. She bent down and hugged it. Kohaku had a hard time too understand her. Even through all these years, she still hadn't changed. She was still the loving princess in his eyes.

At the front Lin and Xing were telling Deko of for stopping on teasing them. The fire spirit just laughed, by waving his arms frantically. He almost fell over, yet managed to pull himself back. His Dinkes surely didn't like to be pulled by the mane. It growled and staggered. Deko fell of, into the mud.

"Are you all right?" Kohaku and Chihiro asked him.

Deko smiled in return and began waving his arms again, his way of laughing. This made everyone laugh. The fire spirit sure could make everyone happy. It was too bad he couldn't talk. Chihiro wondered what his voice would be like.

Lin had an equal thought, yet she didn't say anything, just like Chihiro.

* * *

**(In Yubaba's office)**

She strode up and down, dead worried. Her hair was a mess, and so was the house, her old house she had lived in before the Bathhouse. Before she and her sister had broken up their friendship.

She fingered on the iron rings that hung round her neck. So many young stupid spirits had paid with their lives for her. She was strong now, yet still, she hungered for more, more power. She knew what she wanted. Kohaku was on the brim of destruction, and when she would have his powers, she would be the Queen of Kamikakushi, the Spirit world.

She laughed coldly, yet the fun was ruined by a knock on the door. She felt only to open and then fry the person outside. Yet the door opened and in stumbled a cloaked young spirit with red flaming hair and silver eyes. On his right hand was a ring, an iron ring.

"Please," he begged. "Get this thing of me. It hurts so and drives life from my flesh. Please, show me mercy and I will serve you forever."

She laughed, this was surely amusing. How all of her apprentice in the end stumbled in and begged her to release them from the pain and the weakness. She loved the humiliation they felt in their hearts. It really amused her.

"Can't you do better?" she asked.

"Please!" he begged once more.

"You'll have to train yourself up, yet I'll release you from the pain." She said, grinning evilly there was a flash of light and the iron ring burnt red on the young spirits finger, absorbing the last of strength. The spirit fell to the floor, Yubaba took the ring, forged it to the others she wore and ordered a servant nearby to throw away the body.

'They do never learn, I am the greatest.' She thought.

**(The Amogsha Forest)**

They rode the Dinkes through the trees, carefully not to let the forest to start burning. No one of them knew that the trees wouldn't start burning, unless they would harm them.

Chihiro yawned, the air was so thick in here, and it made her sleepy. Without noticing, she fell of. Hono too had been affected by the air, he did not notice his mistress fall. The others continued without her. Above, the sky darkened.

**_TBC_**

**_To reviewers: Wow, so many reviews. Thank you so much, all of you!_**

**_Velf: Well, this is getting pretty cute, don't you think? Thanks for reviewing_**

**_Shandrial: Well, I know Haku has been through a lot, yet don't you think knowing you are dying can get you down, especially since you know how the others will feel when you have passed away. I am of course talking about Chihiro in these matters._**

**_Micrll: Well, don't you think that's sweet. Besides, Lin's such a good girl I decided she would need something else then dirty bathtubs. I do hope you will post the story you found, I'd try to update within a week._**

**_Winter –iel –o burzum: Well, aren't we all getting busy in times like these. I've been extremely busy lately, I have a hard time to update any of my stories._**

**_To reviewers(other chapters)_**

**_Leshyaedawnfire: Wow, I didn't expect five reviews just like that. Hope you have enjoyed everything. I'll update, as soon as my teachers gives me some time off._**

**_End Notes:_**

**_Shitza: Well, back to everything else again. I have French homework waiting upstairs._**

**_Tári: Au revoir! Mes amis!_**

**_Shitza: Since when did you steal my books?"_**

**_Tári: Je ne sais pas._**


	16. A Phoenix of Power

**_Shitza: I am really sorry for this lack of updating, but right in the beginning of this story I received a writer's block, which put a stop for a long time. Yet, I'm back up running again and I'll try not to bump into those blocks again._**

**_Shitza_**

**Chapter 15 A Phoenix of Power**

Chihiro woke up, around midday. She looked around and discovered to her fear, she was right in the middle of nowhere. She couldn't see the others, all she saw was the trees and the mist that lay over her.

Slowly she fainted, she never noticed the shadow, which appeared right beside her.

* * *

Kohaku was so worried. Only some minutes ago they had all noticed that his beloved Chihiro had vanished. They didn't know how she had vanished, but now she was gone, they most concerned... Where was she?

They all stood assembled in a glade, discussing what to do next. Kohaku, Lin and Deko all said they should go back. Xing on the other hand told them they should wait until it would get light again, because the sun was setting down. In the end, even if it had begun with a three against one, they agreed on Xing's suggestion. Kohaku still had that magic connection, so he knew if she was in danger or not. She could feel her confusion and her trembling. Tears trickled down his face as he tried to go to sleep. He tried, but he knew she was out there, all alone. Lost, without knowing where to go.

The sky rumbled from above, they were all sleeping under a thick oak. Somewhere, not to far from them, young Chihiro slept, cuddled up in a small deserted fox earth. She was freezing. He would have given his soul to be there and calm her.

The rain came, reflecting their sorrow for being lost. Kohaku sat up, he longed for the daylight to come. The other's slept silently. A small bird, singing high up by the branches helped him to get some sleep.

High up above, a foggy shaped bird flew round his territory. He knew what was going on down there. He also new something wasn't right at the height he flew in. carefully he landed in the nearest tree, just as an arrow shot from nowhere.

'So they are trying to catch us. Well, they will have more to do than that to catch me.'

On his command lightning stroke everywhere, and then... silence. Not a sound could be heard.

He knew he was a show off, but couldn't help it. As lightning was a show, so was he. He may be powerful, but power for him wasn't all. He more would like to learn about those legendary spirits who were said on trying to find him, his brothers and sisters.

* * *

The morning grew faintly by the horizon. First it was a small line of light, and then the sun rose like a brilliant golden globe.

The travellers woke up as the sun rose and decided to leave at once. Haku prayed to all higher powers than him that Chihiro would be okay, and that they would find her. He didn't know how he would manage to survive without her.

They departed and went back to the way from where they thought they came. Yet there was one problem. It all looked the same. As the day slowly went by, Xing put a stop on the search by saying...

"She's either dead or gone forever. We can't continue, we have to find those phoenixes."

The others couldn't believe his decision. Deko waved frantically with his arms. Lin was yelling, protesting. Haku remained quiet.

"I've made my choice, Lin," he told her, taking her trembling, crying body to him.

Deko looked down to the ground. Huge tears dropped to the earth.

"Haku what do you say, it's your life after all." Lin said.

Haku looked at her, his expression told them nothing.

"We will continue. We will continue looking for her. Because if she disappears there is no knowing of how soon my life would diminish. I would be nothing without her, nothing. I love her so deeply my heart would probably stop beating if she died. I know she's human, I know she has an end of her life, so when that day comes, I will follow her. Because as we are connected, mentally, I know she's out there, afraid and alone. I should be with her.

Xing looked stunned.

"But what about your freedom?" he asked stupidly.

"I would rather die with her by my side then die knowing how she died as I betrayed her."

Lin cried openly, which she often didn't. But when she felt all those tears trickle down her face she couldn't help it. Deko placed a calming hand around her shoulders.

"Okay, we'll go looking for her. But it's my belief she's already dead." Xing said leading his Dinkes to a small pool where they would rest.

'Don't worry my dear Chihiro, we will find you.' Haku thought before helping the others to awaken the obstinate fire.

* * *

Chihiro sat under a tree. She was cold, she had no fire. Nothing to warm herself with at all. Her clothes were laced and cut by various thorns and branches. She had spent most of the day looking for something to eat and searching for the others. But the forest was so huge, she didn't know where she could be.

Crying once again she fell asleep. She dreamed of flying that night, flying, being carried away. She was pretty sure she was dead when she finally woke up...

* * *

Out from the sky, a huge bird took something from the ground. It looked like a young woman. A young woman by the name of Chihiro...

_TBC_

**_To reviewers: Thanks for all of those wonderful reviews, I was so disturbed when my writer's block entered my brain, because I love hearing so many enjoy._**

**_Winter –iel –o burzum: I go to school in the beautiful small city of Gothenburg, Sweden. Yet I don't have any days of yet for a while. Hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the long time before my update._**

**_Velf: Merci, merci mom amie. Tu parle francais aussi? (giggles) Sorry for that, couldn't resist replying in French. Anyway, won't say what will happen with Deko, that's part of la Fini. Thanks for reviewing, keep it up with your story, I'll keep it up with this._**

**_Micrll: I am really really sorry for this long time on updating. Thanks so much for the review, I'm so happy people are so positive. Glad you liked both the Xing/Lin and Haku/Chihiro pairings. Also, I can let this slip. Deko won't be alone through the whole story, won't tell you more._**

**_Sakura-Hiwatari: Sorry for the long time since. Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this._**

**_Ryuka-chan: That day will come, I can ensure you. And French went fine, yet my teacher really loves giving us heaps of homework._**

**_reilefox: Thanks for reviewing, here's finally the update._**

**_chocheryl: Thanks, have patience till next time. I'll try not to drag with next update next time._**

**_End Notes:_**

**_Shitza: Thank you (hugs all her readers) I can't believe I had seven reviews for this. See you, next time._**

**_Shitza_**


	17. Mysterious World

**_Shitza: A hundred apologises for being late posting, but I just returned from a small writing vacation. You see, I had to make an abrupt stop since I actually managed to receive a headache last weekend, from writing. Had to slow down, haven't been writing sine then, but now I'm back, and I won't tire myself out like that again. So sorry, please forgive my stupidity._**

**_Shitza_**

**Chapter 16 Mysterious World**

Chihiro woke up, her sight blurred by what felt like sand. She came to the conclusion that it was just some dirt in her eyes. She blinked, staring up at a ceiling. Ceiling, hadn't she fallen asleep under a tree? She sat up, looked around. She saw a man standing in a corner. No it couldn't be?

Could it?

Or was this an illusion in death?

* * *

Kohaku climbed into one of the highest trees. He clung desperately onto the branches, struggling to get to the top. Everything had gone so fast and there was no knowing where she could have disappeared. He finally reached the top, the wind played with his hair, but he didn't think of the wind, which once had given him so much joy. No, he thought of Chihiro, his eyes were blocked by her face, showing up every second.

He felt the pain in his heart, the pain from being without him. He couldn't remember why he had climbed up, he just had a distant memory of flying. That bird! That thing had kidnapped her.

Thunder rumbled above as he climbed down. He jumped the last branches till he reached the ground. Finally standing on the earth, Xing asked him if he had seen her.

"No, but I will kill that thing who took her." he answered while settling himself back on the back of his Dinkes. The others sighed, everyone believed Chihiro to be dead after this.

Yet Kohaku wouldn't give up, he had to find her. he knew he would never be able to live without her.

Slowly the thunder started to hit the ground, sending dust in all directions. It was starting to get dangerous to be outside, and they hurried to find shelter in a cave. An underground cave to be exact. They had to drag Kohaku down, yet he didn't struggle, he just stood rooted to the ground as if he had been paralysed.

"C'mon Haku, we better go" Lin said. The large Deko carried him and they all went down.

* * *

Chihiro gasped. Ever since she had gone, wherever she was, that thing had still not given her a minute alone. She had tried to send her feelings to Kohaku, so he might find a way to find her, but still, that thing blocked all her bonds.

Oh yes, he was a phoenix, the Phoenix of Lightning for being exact. He was the lord over the valley, and it was his storms that rolled over them, at the moment. They reacted be their masters excitement.

The Phoenix of Lightning had to be the youngest of them all. He was by the day, 512 years old, not old for being what he was. He was also a nasty flirt, which unfortunately Chihiro noticed.

She was desperate on getting away. That bird was so egoistic she couldn't stand it.

"Pudding, how about a nice cup of tea?" he said pouring down some tea. She sighed, how much could she do, she had been tied to a chair, in order not to escape.

'Kohaku, where are you?' she thought desperately.

Thirty metres away, the White dragon received an urgent message. He stopped dead in his tracks, listening to what the hidden bond he had with her.

"She's alive" he said relieved, so happy to hear her voice. "but she needs our help" he then said alert.

"What?!" Lin and Deko said, surprised and shocked as Kohaku disappeared deeper into the cave. The others followed, but none of them were able to keep up the pace. Slowly Kohaku began to hear voices, one he didn't recognise, the other one belonged to her. he ran faster, tripping on rocks and running into walls. Bruised he came to a lit chamber. His first view was of her, bound to a chair. The other one was from a man, trying to pour something down her throat.

"Let her go!" he yelled. The man dropped the cup he had been holding and turned to face the stranger.

"Kohaku!" Chihiro screamed of joy and relief.

"Who are you?" the phoenix asked.

"Release her!" Kohaku said in a more dangerous voice. The phoenix backed, allowing him to run over and untie her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm okay" she said close to tears. "Oh Kohaku, I've missed you!"

He kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled, the first real smile on so many days.

"Promise me not to do that ever again" he said smiling back.

The others arrived, close behind, yet they stayed by the entrance, looking at the scene. Lin cried of happiness and Deko handed her a handkerchief to dry the tears.

In a corner, the Phoenix of Lightning trembled. He hadn't known. He hadn't even guessed it was them. He shivered violently thinking of what his sisters and brother would do once they found out.

* * *

Lin walked over to them, giving each one a huge hug, Deko followed suit. Xing looked unsure if he should run to them or run back since it had been he who had said they should leave her. Kohaku had been right, they had found her, or was it that she had found them.

Light laughter could be heard from them. The old Earth spirit walked back into the darkness. He thought of staying behind till they all got back out once again. Right now they had to discuss their little problems with the phoenix, they would sort it out, Kohaku would become himself again, he and Chihiro would probably marry, Lin would start going out with Deko, since the two of them seemed better of then him and Lin. He... he would have to continue being the selfish little thief that nobody wanted.

As tears trickled down to his beard he fled, fled from the future he had imagined.

* * *

As Xing fled, Kohaku told the phoenix about his problem. He was still sceptical towards the flirt, who ha foolishly tried to pick on her, but he hadn't much of a choice since he needed the phoenix powers.

The phoenix moved his finger over the iron ring, his face turned into a disgusted expression as he touched it. He took the finger in a firm grip. His hand glowed, yellow, but when he removed it, nothing had happened.

"There's nothing I can do to help, I'm too young for this experience, you better talk to the Phoenix of wind, he's the oldest and the wisest. Compared to him I'm just a storm, while he remains as the mighty hurricane. Go and ask him, he lives in the Oiko Mountain, just across the Luna bog. Good luck!"

They all sighed as they had to walk further on. They turned and had no idea of how much worse that day would turn out to be.

_TBC_

**_To reviewers:_**

**_Velf: Merci! Merci! Hope you liked this and sorry for taking time on the update. Good luck on your own story, I love that one._**

**_wyldcat: Sorry for delaying. Hope you liked this and thank you for reading._**

**_Winter –iel –o burzum: My autumn break begins November 1th. Till then, I'll just continue working. Really looking forward to it, going to write soooo much._**

**_Kokakuisamu: Thanks I'll think of that. And a "unique voice" (blushes) Oh god, never knew. Do you really think so? I never thought it in that way. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter to, and review if there is anything I've missed._**

**_End notes: Back on working. Hope you liked this, see you all!_**

**_Shitza_**


	18. Crossing the Bog

**_Shitza: Sorry for the delay, I haven't written for a while because of that stupid fever and I'm really hoping on not getting sick again. I hope you'll like this chapter and that it's a bit easier to read then last one. I know I'm not a number one writer but I'm trying my best._**

**_Shitza_**

**Chapter 17 Crossing the Bog**

"Just on the other side of the bog" Lin mumbled irritated. "Now whose idea was it again, who had the brilliance of us walking over?"

For the last days they had been stuck in a nasty stinking bog, with hardly any safe land to walk on. Drenched and sour they made their way to what they hoped would be the other side. They had thought of riding on Deko, as they were formal Spirits and they all considered this to be one of those time they could extend the rules. Yet the luck wasn't with them, as high above ravens, Yubaba's spies, flew seeking them. They knew they wouldn't be able to do anything of the kind as long as they were being watched.

Worse it became, as after all these twist and turns Kohaku had weakened more and more. He was breathing harshly, leaning on Chihiro to keep the balance. Yet soon, the hour came for him to fall. Deko had to carry him all the way. Chihiro walked anxious by their side, trying to stay with him. It was now slow walk, as Deko no longer didn't have his hands to rely on once something happened.

Also other things happened. One thing was that their fiery horses had left them. Chihiro had tried to call Hono back, but failed since the creature hadn't replied back. Frustrated she had seen it run away. She hoped she would see him once again.

* * *

And worse things had turned out to be, just as they had left the cave, where they had rescued Chihiro, Xing had disappeared leaving a single note saying they should continue without him.

Lin had cried, so of course had the rest, but she had cried the most. She had demanded them all to go back to look for him, but Deko had said (in his way), that they should leave him alone.

* * *

And so now Chihiro was in charge, as Kohaku was weak, Deko would never be able to take that position and Lin was still too sad about her Xing. It wasn't the best group of friends that travelled. They all looked like pale white ghosts.

The days continued in the foul mood and the tears. In the end their thoughts grew darker, well everyone's except for Chihiro's. Indeed she was dead worried about her Kohaku, but she knew it all would be fine and they would be together in the end.

Yet how she knew that she had no clue of, just that she was so sure he wouldn't fie. But that could be a wish rather than the future.

* * *

**(Back in Intera)**

The atmosphere was peaceful, too peaceful for him to like. Everywhere romance had caught up and he could have sworn he had seen the Phoenix of Love had flown over their heads, spreading her seeds. Flashes of Lin passed his eyes.

But he had nothing to do with the phoenixes anymore. He knew that as nothing had even tried to stop him from returning. He had run back as the giant earth elemental tiger. It was faster that way, he simple wanted to forget everything, yet every corner he passed brought back memories. Not only of Lin, but also of everyone else. Little Chihiro who probably had given up hope now. Kohaku, who probably had died. Deko who must be on his way back to Zeniba, with Lin in his arms. He thought of their marriage and of how happy the two of them would be together. How much could a thief like him give Lin, absolutely... nothing.

He strode back towards a familiar building, where once they all had slept. He remembered it so clearly, the dance, the music and the romance. He sighed and entered, burying himself in memories. He didn't notice the shadow above, the shadow which grew smaller and smaller before flying through a window to enter the building. The streets didn't notice her, but surely he did once he entered the room the three of them had had. He first thought it had been Kohaku, thinking of all the time that dragon had sneaked away and returned. Yet it wasn't. It was a woman, a woman dressed in a red luxurious outfit. She had pitch-black bushy hair and emerald eyes.

She bowed gently. He greeted her too, suspecting what she was.

"I have always wondered what kind of spirit who dared to steal my peoples jewellery. Now I greet you, Xing of the Earth Spirits. Yet this is not the place I had expected to find you."

"I have retired from the journey. I found out they could go without me." He answered.

"No" she shook her head "No, they don't. They greatly need you guidance and protection. I am love itself, what you think is not the truth."

Xing looked shocked at her. He had never ever heard a phoenix speak so clear in her matter.

"Return, my good little thief and be happy for your dear Arika, as happy as few even gets to be."

With that she flew out from the window, leaving him confused. Who in the world had Arika been?

**(The bog, once more)**

After five whole days they finally saw land again, they saw the end. Chihiro hurried her steps, making it hard for the others to continue. Deko put Kohaku down on the ground, where he opened his eyes. Dark dreams had been haunting them, yet looking up he saw nothing of them were true. Relieved he smiled, which made Chihiro giggle. Lin watched the two of them. She was happy for them, but she still wished Xing hadn't abandoned her. A tear trickled down her left cheek but she never bothered to take it of. It wasn't until a hand gave her a piece of old fabric she could dry it with she really mattered.

The others stared in awe at the person behind her. She turned herself and to her surprise it was...

**_(Guess you all know, still writing it)_**

_"...Xing!!!"_

She flung herself in his arms, burying her face in his beard. From her behind she could hear Chihiro and Kohaku's soft laughter, she could hear Deko clapping his hands, yet even if she somewhere in her confused mind knew they were there, she didn't think so.

Hono, and the other Dinkes went back to their masters, as Xing on his way back had found them by a riverside and decided to take them back. Chihiro and Deko helped the weakening Kohaku back on his seat. They all felt happy everything had become better, yet not as good as for the romancing pair behind.

**_To reviewers: So sorry for being late out, please review after you have read._**

**_Winter –iel –o burzum: Sorry for the late update, yet I hoped you liked this chapter._**

**_Velf: Thanks and I'll try to think of that while writing. Hope this was better then last. Thanks for reviewing._**

**_Tenille: Hey take it easy, you don't have to shake me like that. (Only joking) anyway here's the update and I hope you liked it. Thanks for reviewing._**

**_Yuko no Yatsu: Hope I didn't sound to rough last chapter._**

**_End Notes: Suddenly I'm starting to get even more reviews in this then in my other fic' 0.0 Unexpected. Thanks every single reviewer of mine, I hope you can wait for a new chapter._**

**_Shitza_**


	19. Wind from West

**_Shitza: A hundred excuses, I am so terrible sorry for not having reviewed for such a long time. All that homework have kept me busy, and over from my other fic's people do want me to update. I hope I'm not late out and that you'll enjoy this._**

**_My favourite scene in this, must be at the entrance in the cave. Read it carefully. It was really fun to write, and in my opinion the best part written in this whole story._**

**_Shitza_**

**Chapter 18 Wind from West**

The mountain was high, the highest mountain in the spirit world it seemed. They climbed up, the Dinkes hooves slipped on rocks and loose stones. It was dangerous to climb, but they had to see the next phoenix. They wondered how long it all would continue. It seemed like every time they met one, that one was too weak. The last phoenix had told them to seek up the Phoenix of Wind, the oldest one of all.

Xing helped Lin up from one of the cliffs. Chihiro helped Kohaku to get some warmth. The poor young spirit was cold, cold because he felt so empty these days. Hadn't Chihiro been there for him, he would probably already been dead long time ago. It was her love and kindness that filled him. He dreaded to know what would happen if she disappeared from him.

Chihiro made a small fire, warming and comforting, but it didn't make too much smoke. Deko helped her to vanish most of the smoke, since fire was his element, being a Fire spirit. The smoke would come, but then disappear out in the air. No spy would see them, it was in the middle of the day, and without smoke it would be hard to spot them.

* * *

All was to climb, higher and higher. It had to be a very lonely spirit that lived high in this mountain. Worse it was for Deko, who with all his strength was the only one capable to carry Kohaku. Chihiro climbed some metres above, making sure that the path was clear. Xing helped Lin, still feeling guilty of what he had done. Still, half the time he kept wondering who this Arika could be? He had no clue. He just kept going on muttering and thinking that Lin was wondering what he was doing. Now and then she tried to ask him. He didn't answer, which made her worried. He usually didn't stay this quiet.

From above, the Phoenix of wind watched them, laughing. He had heard from three of his brothers and sisters that a group of seekers were on their way. One of them had a strange ring, the group had been asking every phoenix in their path if he or she could remove. None of them had been able to, which was laughable.

He was really curious about this strange ring, so curious that he wondered what kind of magic that had created it. Much had reached his ears, even so the news of his dead sister Peace, which was a tragedy, but the ring, they had only told him that it was made of iron, and some evil magic.

'Well, that won't be too hard' he thought cocking. 'A little ring of evil magic, I've destroyed worse things.'

He didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

Below, the spirits still were trying to reach the top, but night was falling and the moon rose. Lin and Xing, Chihiro and Kohaku. Deko and all the Dinkes managed to sneak into a cave where they rested. Xing agreed to tale the first watch, to later be replaced by Kohaku and then Chihiro. He had wanted Lin to rest, against a lot of arguments, yet Kohaku, the reason for the argument said nothing, just nodded. Chihiro felt worried, the real person who would need rest would be him, not Lin. Lin was stronger then that.

Kohaku and Chihiro slept close to each other, holding hands. Chihiro felt she must be very overprotecting, but she was so afraid of loosing him. Kohaku slept mumbling. Sometimes he seemed to choke awake, but to turn back to sleep. The ring was infecting everything, his strength, his mind and his memories. One day he wouldn't recognise her and that day would be a stab to her heart.

Xing came to switch place, to get some rest himself. Kohaku nodded and stumbled away to the front of the cave, a thin blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Chihiro sat up, looking sadly at him in the dark. He looked so small, where he sat. Like the last living creature in the world, waiting for his own death to come. Tears trickled down her face, yet she could hear his voice, singing softly into the night.

At that moment she really hated Xing and she forced herself to look at him. The old spirit slept with his arm over Lin's shoulders. Yet by looking at them, she felt ashamed by her thoughts. Instead she rose from the warm blankets she had and walked over to him. She knew he knew she was there, but he didn't turn to face her, instead he moved a bit so she too would be able to sit and enjoy the night with him. She smiled back.

It was one of those really perfect moments in life. It all was so calmly around, they were alone and nothing in the world would be able to disturb them. Chihiro's hand moved towards his, he took it and smiled back. They sat there for minutes, just enjoying the view, the night, the stars and their presences. Chihiro rested her head against his shoulder, her hair was loose and it fell down over her face, shadowing her brown eyes. Suddenly his hand removed it. She turned to look at him. They moved closer, they started to breath faster due to the excitement and the passion that filled the air. They kissed there, under the stars, seen by only them and the moon.

* * *

**(Yubaba's Office)**

Why was it all taking so long, why didn't she have all his powers? What could save him for so long, keeping him alive? Frustrated she exploded another vase by the window. So long time had went since that ring had been cursed on his finger and still she didn't have all of his powers. It was impossible, she guessed her sister had something to do with this.

Around her neck hung about fifty rings, all coming young weak spirits she had ensnared. She loved this, she really did. Seeing all those young men and women fall for her powers. She was already now the strongest spirit existing, yet she wanted more. She wanted more powers and those she would get. Soon she promised herself.

**(The Bathhouse)**

Zeniba paced backwards and forwards on the cold stone floor. She was very concerned about the group she had sent on this almost impossible task. The news about their courageous journey had spread through half Kamikakushi, and she hoped it just didn't reach the wrong ears, like her sister. Rumours, she hated rumours and gossip. Most of these often were made up things some lively spirit had created, but these kind of true news, if they became rumours the group was really in mortal danger. Oooh what had she really thought off?

Konashi appeared with a tray, with two teacups. He bowed, took his cup and began drinking inciting her to do the same. Zeniba really didn't feel like drinking in this time of hour, but still it was worth a try. A cup of tea could help her concentration and that was what she really needed.

Much had happened in the bathhouse ever since they had left. For instance many of the lost names had been retrieved and the old workers been set free. Many burnt contracts had been found in the ruin, some of them recognisable and some that weren't.

Another thing was that under the rooms they had on the later weeks dug out, they had found a gold mine, much to the old workers pleasures. Many of the old workers had left, their pockets flowing with gold, yet most remained to help out in the war against Yubaba. Rumours had told them she had a powerful magic, which would be able to destroy anything, even so all of the ten phoenixes.

Zeniba had no idea were the group off travellers could be, she just knew how many phoenixes they had met. Three so far, which was a record beyond record. No living Spirit had met two, until now. She did really hope she too would have the same luck, which she doubted. A conversation with a phoenix was something every wiser spirit dreamt of.

She hoped to have a full report from either Deko or Xing, yet she somehow suspected that she would get it from Deko. It seemed as if Xing was busy in other things.

She sighed, drinking some more tea. She had to be ready, the whole house would have to be ready if the worse would happen.

**(Oiko Mountain)**

The climbing went on for days, every day they came higher and higher. The air grew thinner and thinner, but it was still breathable. Yet it didn't stop them from resting more often, to catch their breaths. Even still, it was a long way to go, but at least they were almost there. They counted on about three days continued climbing before reaching the top. None of them counted on that the Phoenix would fly down to them if they shouted. The Phoenix spirits were to shy and afraid to do so.

Two days later they were almost by the top. They felt some cool wind coming from the west, from the sea. Chihiro scented the salt sent and sighed longingly. As did Kohaku, sitting on Deko's shoulder. The fire Spirit needed both his arms to climb the steep path and therefore Kohaku had moved from his arms to shoulders. Yet the fresh air seemed to heal him a bit, which made him stronger. Chihiro took this as a wonderful sign and felt so happy she easily could have run up the whole way up, only that Xing managed to stop her, saying it was too dangerous. Sighing she went back on climbing, but as she climbed Kohaku turned and smiled at her. she smiled back.

Finally they reached the top, after what must have been three weeks on climbing. It maybe wasn't, but it surely felt like so.

"I am happy you made it." A voice said from somewhere in the air. "I was anxious you wouldn't make it."

All five of them turned to face the next phoenix, but as the old spirit was clouded by the sun, it was impossible to see if it was him, or another enemy.

**_To Reviewers:_**

**_Winter –iel –o burzum: I would love to join, but I think you must have missed something with the link. You better send it again. Hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for being a such a loyal reviewer._**

**_searain: Oh, thank you. I'm glad people like you do enjoy adventures._**

**_Velf. Whew, took me too long to write this, I hope you liked this and that you have time to read. I know this chapter isn't near as great as your last one, but anyway. I hope you arm and neck gets better soon. Those things aren't funny._**

**_End Notes:_**

**_Shitza: I know, I know... before you press that little beautiful button, I know that the Dinkes impossible couldn't climb the last path. I didn't put it in, but they are in the cave at the moment._**

**_So review, hope you liked this chapter. REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW!!!_**

**_Shitza_**


	20. In the Eye of the Storm

**_Shitza: This will sound like a very dramatic chapter, possibly because I was writing on the end chapter for Tale of the prophecy, my central HP fic. Oh, hope this isn't too dramatic._**

**_Tári: Spirited Away belongs to Miyazaki, not Shitza. Deko and Xing belongs to Shitza, confusing you?_**

**_Shitza: Please enjoy, you'll find the usual review answers below, like always._**

**Chapter 19 In the Eye of the Storm**

Great winds erupted, threatening to make them fall. They clung to the ground, not wanting to die yet. The shadow of a bird descended and now they saw what kind of creature it was. No, it wasn't an enemy, to their relief. It was the phoenix, the Lord over the Storm, as he also was called. He flew down to them, they backed. The feared what he would perhaps do with them?

But he did nothing, just watched them. Chihiro felt coldness run through her spine, as the old phoenix seemed to be able to look through her soul. The phoenix smiled. For him it was rare to see such a purity, such an innocent soul that did neither desire power or wealth.

Kohaku carefully climbed down from Deko's shoulder. He bowed as much as his strength would allow.

"I already know what you want." The phoenix said before Kohaku was allowed to open his mouth. "I just hope I'm able to help you."

The storm around them grew steadily, the wind was so strong it knocked them down. Chihiro tried to see through the dust that whirled in front off her eyes. She managed to see the Wind spirit walking towards him, his whole body glowing in a pale blue light. Powers, feared and unfeared battle against each other. The Phoenix of Wind shined brighter, his powers helping, but as he touched the ring, his powers fled.

"I am sorry, this is beyond my powers. All though I will help, you will receive some of my strength, you can get some more from Life, she lives down in the central lake of the Livia Lake, in the centre of Miroku Valley. The valley lies just downhill from here, all though I should warn you. The valley is the living forest, whatever happens there happens from the wills of growing."

Kohaku sighed, but he felt his strength return. His hoped once more shined, because now he knew he would make it, at least some more days. He looked at his friends, whom all smiled. Chihiro ran over to him, giving him a light hug. She too felt happy, because now they could continue hoping. Now their time together, would continue.

(Shitza: I hope you didn't think I would kill Haku that easily, did you?)

The Phoenix smiled, before once more taking his phoenix form and flying off. As all phoenixes he disliked the company of to many other spirits at the same time. This would surely be enough for him, for the next three hundred years. The storm that had raged was over, and he flew off to create a new one.

The group rested on the top, for some hours calming down their shaken nerves. After resting, Deko took Kohaku and started the long way down. The others had to make their own way down, which wasn't easy. Climbing up had been hard, but climbing down was far more dangerous and frightening. 'Don't look down' Chihiro had to tell herself over and over again.

After six hours they had once more reached the cave, where Deko and Kohaku waited. Kohaku indeed looked stronger as he was standing, holding the reins of his Dinkes. This made everyone laugh, and he smiled back. He knew he wasn't all that strong, but he knew, would they find third phoenix of life, they maybe would have a chance. Yubaba's cursed ring still took his strength, but now they all knew it wouldn't take him, not yet.

The rode down from the mountains, just as the wind grew in strength once more. It was strange, as the Phoenix of wind had flown off, what could cause it?

They all looked up, to see the Phoenix being back, but he was attacked. Attacked with what seemed to be a hundred ravens. The poor Phoenix tried to fight them of, he created huge winds to blow them away. The wanderers hurried down the mountain, it was so clear who had sent them, and who was on their trail. 'Curse you Yubaba' they all thought. 'That is really low even for you.'

They didn't have time to see how two other phoenixes appeared, helping out. One burned in bright fire, the other was as cold as ice.

_A life is taken, peace reborn,_

_Heart can touch the stinging thorn._

_Smell the air, being farther._

_Away we go, away we are,_

_Dripping in blood and tar..._

**_To Reviewers: Extremely short, but I didn't have that much to write and ideas once again escaped. Oh well, maybe this means it will take a while before next chapter is finished._**

**_Micrll: I was hoping on keeping the standards as last chapter you read, but things went blank in my head. Still I hope this was good enough, and I'm glad to see you reviewing once again._**

**_wyldcat: Thank you, sorry it took a while to update, but as I said it was hard for me to get inspiration this time. We can only hope I'll be able to keep up the pace._**

**_Velf: Well, I'm self critical, so that's really why I wrote that. After writing a chapter, I can be very critical, usually wears off after some weeks. Well, truth to be told, when I printed out the sequel for my other story, I was shocked it was so good, while writing I thought it sucked. Oh well, better get some good inspiration till next time, this was hard to write._**

**_Winter –iel –o burzum: Thank you, and I'll go looking for that, once this stupid modem starts working once more, been acting strange lately, too strange in my opinion._**

**_End Notes: Well, trying to keep on the main red line through this story, anyone who can guess by now, I thought I left too many clues out._**

**_Next update hopefully will be in a week, probably in two. Please continue reviewing as you always do, I love all your reviews!_**

**_Shitza_**


	21. Lin's Memories

**_I am so terrible sorry for not updating earlier, but my modem crashed and I had a major long chapter for one of my other fic's. Well, now please don't beg me to start writing major long chapters for this, I'm currently doing my very best. Hope this will suit all of your long waits and next time I'll try to update faster._**

**_Shitza_**

**Chapter 20 Lin's Memories**

Lin sighed... she was tired of always being on the run, yet she knew quitting would mean nothing, still she would be followed for she knew that Yubaba would punish her, even if so to death. There was no turning back. Besides, she had to help Chihiro and Haku, they were her best friends. She couldn't remember ever having a closer friend, her days of young was forgotten once she had signed that contract with Yubaba. It was still signed and she begged the higher powers of this world they would help her to be free. She had been that witch's slave long enough.

_-Memory -_

_A young girl, about ten years old walked out from the huge office of her new mistress, Yubaba off the Bathhouse. She had no memories how she even had gotten there or where she had come from. She didn't remember her old name, just knew one that sounded like hers, but was it? She wasn't sure anymore._

_She looked at her clothes, she was wearing a red kimono, looking very pretty. Just then it changed into a workers cloth, right in front of her eyes. She felt tears sting in the back of her head. Why? Why?_

_-End Memory-_

Even if it had been long ago the memory still hurt. She was 574 years old now, she surely looked much younger, but she was a spirit, or had been once. She knew that or else she would have since long been dead. Whatever magic she had owned it still protected her. She wondered, she always wondered what Yubaba had done to her.

A well dwelled secret as it was. The stars shined brightly above. She looked at Chihiro and Kohaku, riding together hand in hand. She wondered where Xing was, she then found he was riding behind keeping the cast clear. She felt grateful but would have needed his good advices right now.

Instead she tried to find happier memories in her past, but... were there any?

_-Memory-_

_The young Lin sat in a corner, a bit from the other women. She had been sitting there the whole evening, not dared to move. They were so big, so much older. She was afraid._

_The women pointed at her, some giggled while other laughed wildly. A big fat worker went over to her._

_"What are you doing there, go to sleep!"_

_Lin crawled away to her bed, trembling in fright._

_'Mum, dad, why did you abandon me?' she thought as she very slowly went to sleep._

_-End Memory-_

Had she really had parents, once. She couldn't remember anything about having some. She had been left for hell for so long, been the slave worker. Only a hundred and two years ago all that had turned.

_-Memory-_

_Yubaba was down in the lobby inspecting the workers. They all had been places that would surely fit them. Some workers, even if you saw no bigger difference on them, stood higher then others. Lin stood as low as you can and was always the one to feed the pigs and such things. Just in her thoughts Yubaba came over to her. She tried not to look to shocked as she nodded and continued to scrub the floor. She knew she couldn't look Yubaba in the eyes or she would have seen her from inside, see how frightened she really was._

_Yubaba then started to laugh softly. "She's the one I'm looking for" she said shortly. A group of workers looked shocked, but obeyed orders and then took her to the Mistress Office._

_The workers showed her inside and then scooted off, too afraid to stay and look the witch in the eyes. Lin trembled, she too was afraid, and she kept her eyes on the floor, not daring to look up._

_-End Memory-_

She had been to afraid then, she had been young, so young. At the Bathhouse it was many jobs, some more important and higher then others. She had been one of those who did all dirty work, feeding the pigs, cleaning the big tub and so on. Then, Yubaba had made her become an original worker, helping the cleaners. Before Yubaba had left, even before Chihiro had arrived she had become the Headworker of a small team, but it hadn't stopped her from still doing those things she hated. Mostly she had made others do it.

_-Memory-_

_It was about a year before Chihiro would arrive stumbling in to the Bathhouse. Lin walked up to the Bathhouse, she was freezing cold, and she had just arrived from her daily chores for an Earth Spirit that had preferred to stay outside the village. None of the workers had understood why, and none of them except her had dreaded to go near him. Yubaba had looked them in their eyes in that way everyone hated. She had sighed said she could do it, which she regretted right now._

_She was also dragging a sack full of earth, a gift from the Spirit. First it had looked like gold, but then it had crumbled up into nothing. The Spirit had told her it was made by a special kind of creature called Konshi, or what he now had called it. He had talked so quickly she hadn't been able to hear all of it._

_Back at the House, she wondered if she even would go thinking she didn't have any real gold in her sack. So, she thought of sending someone else. She saw one of the younger workers, one from her own team, walk towards her._

_"Inikko" she said. The young girl turned, trembling. She looked up at Lin, who had to be about a feet longer, in height._

_"Yes, mam!" she said._

_"I want you to take this sack to Yubaba, it contains the payouts from the earth Spirit that slept in the dung outside the village. I'm pretty busy now, so please do this for me."_

_The girl took the sack and ran off. Lin waited before she too walked after, yet she walked as quiet as she could, not wanting to be either seen or heard._

_

* * *

_

_Lin came to the door, just as she heard some kind of explosion coming from the room. She hesitated but went in. It was a terrible sight, papers lay everywhere and as for the girl, she had been thrown down into a hole in the floor, (Shitza: you all remember that weird place Yubaba threw Haku in, it is the same)._

_Lin bowed and went to clean up the mess. Yubaba sat by her desk, looking like a rumbling cloud, so Lin didn't do more then clean and then disappear. She was too afraid of what that might happen, if she did something stupid._

_-End Memory-_

Then Chihiro had come, and nothing at the bathhouse had remained as it had been. That little girl had changed all traditions and when she had left nothing had remained of the old days. Then Yubaba had destroyed everything and almost everyone had fled. For those who still remained they did their best to survive. Xing and Deko had joined them, and they had waited for so long until Chihiro had come back, to help, to finish their suffer and pain.

Lin stayed, lost in memories, unaware that they had finally arrived by the Livia Lake, in Miroku Valley.

**_To Reviewers:_**

**_LadyRainStarDragon: Inspiration is back, but my Internet is weird,. But that won't keep me from updating. Only irritating thing is that I can't continue reading your story, so I'm hoping our modem, or whatever it is that keeps doing these things will behave. Thanks for all those nice words, I am so sorry for all delays._**

**_Winter –iel –o burzum: Oh, hope you liked this, it was slightly longer then last. Thanks for reviewing._**

**_Velf: Well, I won't be off killing him yet will I, maybe later, but not for at least two or three chapters. (ducks angry readers) Hope you liked this chapter, I will go and read yours, but this stupid modem has been down all weekend._**

**_End Notes: my stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid modem is down and with bad luck I'll probably only be able to update at school. Anyway, I really hope it starts working again, I'm getting worried._**

**_Shitza_**


	22. Regaining Life

**_Shitza: I am terrible sorry for the slow updates, and for my lack of reading and reviewing at the moment. Truth to be told I am overworked here, so all updates will now more become monthly then weekly. I have to shorten my writing time to the minimum. For some days I have been so close of going to the bottom, crashing into the wall. I don't know the exact words for it, but I hope you all understand what I mean. I just want to fully make sure I will be able to keep up my old pace, but till then I need more time of resting._**

**Chapter 21 Regaining Life**

The Miroku Valley was one of the most mysterious valleys in the whole Kamikakushi. One thing, no one had ever stepped out there alive or unhurt. If you didn't disappear you surely would come out blabbing about demons and impossible things as moving trees and walking rocks. It was one perfect place for a phoenix to hide, since no one would possibly, as she thought, find her.

Xing led the way, followed by Chihiro, Kohaku, Lin and lastly Deko. The road they followed was completely blocked by growing branches and over the road there grew a mass of roots. Chihiro was sure there had to be more then roots that met the eye.

They rode over two days until they finally reached the shores of the lake. During those two days they had seen more things then they thought was possible. For example, Xing had been snatched by at least two roots, three branches and attacked by a dead fallen trunk. Even dead things seemed to be alive here. Chihiro had seen normal rocks walk on small legs, even dancing. Lin had almost been pulled of her Dinkes by a herd of mushrooms, which all had jumped up on her. Kohaku so far had only seen a root, which seemed to be quite fond of following him. Deko hadn't seen anything, but life in this valley didn't seem to have anything against Fire Spirits at all.

Lin sighed as they came to the lake. "Now what" she said. "There's nothing here, not even an island. Why did that phoenix send us here if there's nothing?"

Everyone stared out onto the open lake, but as Lin had said there was nothing to see, only water.

Chihiro was to tired to do anything more then sigh, the same for Kohaku. Xing on the other hand started to beat his fist into a tree, which was a very stupid thing to do as everything in the valley lived.

Deko sighed, made some gestures in the open and then helped Xing out of his embarrassing situation. Lin sat down on the sand, drawing things in it with one finger.

"Let's take a break," Chihiro suggested looking longingly over the lake. "We are all dead tired and it's getting late. We can decide tomorrow what to do."

Everyone, even Xing thought that was a good idea and they all settled down for the night. Chihiro made a small fire and also cooked dinner, which was mostly bread and tea. They didn't have more at the moment, and next village or town they would reach, they thought of getting more.

Lin and Xing went away, to get some time of their own. Deko went to take care of the Dinkes. That mysterious Spirit was yet a mystery to solve.

Chihiro sat down besides Kohaku. The two of them sat only inches from each other, but she felt unusually cold. She didn't know why, but ever since she had returned to Kamikakushi she had started to change. Not just only as a person, but also physically. Every day she felt something was happening to her, and every day as their journey continued she felt like her time was nearing. She wondered… was this something to do with their love, or was it only that humans as herself were forbidden to go into Kamikakushi?

"Chihiro! What's wrong?" Kohaku asked her softly. Chihiro smiled in reply. She didn't want to worry anyone, there laid more worries around, more then needed. She leaned closer to him, yet the cold remained.

Kohaku kissed her gently, she responded in her way. She felt so living with him, like a dead soul that had been reawakened.

As time went, the two of them didn't notice the fog, the mist that surrounded them from everything else and took them to the place every Spirit who went there searched for, but it was only the most confused that came there. And with confused it meant, if you went into the forest, but where unable to find your way back that didn't count. But if you your whole life had been living in a dark fog of a lie, you would reach there.

So the two of them soon came to the Phoenix they searched for. A phoenix who seldom showed herself for others. The reason was because she was too valuable to die. If she would die, so would much more on the earth above. As the protector of life ad death she wasn't allowed to die, at least not yet.

00000000000

**(Flash (future)**

The phoenix fell, life ended. Starvation came, killed everything. Only one remained as the sun slowly died. Yes, destiny knew this would come, to be the last one standing. The sun and the worlds crashed. All life, even his, died out.

**(End Flash)**

00000000000

Everything was quiet, the two lovebirds hadn't even noticed that they had arrived at the sixth phoenix realm. The phoenix of life blushed, seeing the two of them. She wondered, even if she already knew having heard it from Love, why the two of them had to be connected. She just wished they could spare the romance, until after their visit.

_**To Reviewers: Like I said I'm awfully sorry for not having updated nor reviewed for such a long time. Anyway, on to the responses.**_

_**Winter –iel –o burzum: We have a new modem now so hopefully there will be nothing more, weird going on. Yet next update can take up to a month. I don't know, I didn't want to go into the wall like this (or whatever it is called)**_

_**LadyRainStarDragon: My modem is up, a new one so that is finished. Yet I'm terrible sorry for not having reviewed your story for such a long time. I haven't given up on it, I just want to take things easy before I continue reading again.**_

_**big book worm: That idea of Lin just came to me, but I thought it was really good and it gave a lot of background facts. And my modem is up again, we bought a new one, the other crashed. Hope you liked this chapter too, thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Dagorwen of Ithilien: I'm sorry this isn't as soon as possible, but I did want to update sooner. But as I have said in other review responses, and also above, I'm slightly a nit too tired for updating so often as I used to. New winds blow, but don't worry. Not in a million years that I'm abandoning this fic'.**_

_**Velf: Thanks, and sorry for not having reviewed your story, I guess you wondered where I went, but as I said, I had some reasons. I'll try to get back reviewing, but that may take a while.**_

_**Strom-Maker: Thanks for all those reviews, and please understand my weird language, but it's hard having two languages. (I'm from Sweden, and Swedish and English have their differences) I'm currently trying to improve, but as you saw back there, I'm not number one in English. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, and hopefully I'll improve soon.**_

_**End Notes: I'm hoping on a new chapter within two weeks, but we'll see how much I'll be able to write. Until then, enjoy!**_

_**Shitza**_


	23. In Life or Death

_**Shitza: HI again, hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and that you all are up for a new chapter. Okay, I know I should have updated this sooner, but I had so much work to finish for school I barely had time to finish a chapter for my other story. Anyway, please forgive me for this delay, hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Also, thank you all reviewers for the over a hundred reviews I have received over this story. When I first started to write this I never could imagine receiving just fifty, not even forty. So THANK YOU!!!!!!!**_

_**Hem, hem… On to the story…**_

**Chapter 22 In Life or Death**

Lin returned to the fire, her travelling clothes a bit unbuttoned then usual. Yet as she got near to the camp she saw it was unusually quiet. She went to look for the others, but she could only find Deko. Panicking she ran back to Xing, to tell him the bad news.

**(In the World of both Living and Dead)**

Chihiro opened her eyes. Her head kept on spinning. She looked up and saw Kohaku leaning over her, tears in his eyes.

"You were so cold, I thought I had lost you." He said.

Chihiro sat up and kissed him lightly. "Where are we?" she asked.

She looked around, fear driving her close to the edge of insanity. She took a deep breath, not believing her eyes. They had come, to a place without life and without death, here nothing either lived or died. It just existed. The trees grew as pillars of stone, but they looked lifeless, but still grew right before their eyes. She saw a squirrel, which jumped from branch to branch. Once it fell, landed on a rock. But even if it looked dead it kept on, jumping.

It all was meaningless, but still beautiful in a way. The ground was covered in flowers, which bloomed. But what kind of flower was grey or black? Not many, and none of those grew stiff and formless.

On the pale sky the sun shone. There were also rumbling clouds above. Grey rain clouds that rumbled above. But there existed neither thunder nor rain. Also there existed no wind, anywhere. But still the clouds moved rather fast over their heads. Chihiro tried to understand, but couldn't. It was impossible.

Just then a blurry shape appeared behind a huge cloud and for the first time in a thousand years two creatures, other then a phoenix would see the Phoenix of life. It was a red phoenix with golden feathers, decorated very beautiful over its head, tail and wings. Chihiro and Kohaku couldn't do more then sigh in awe.

Just then the phoenix changed direction, and instead from continue to fly over them it landed by their feet. The phoenix of Life became herself right in front of their already shocked eyes. To their surprise she smiled when she had finally transformed and stood before them, holding a long staff with spells written in an old language.

"It's an honour to finally meet you, Chihiro and Kohaku. I have been waiting a long time for this meeting."

Chihiro almost fell over, from hearing those words. She had never heard anything like it. She knew that the two of them had already met more phoenixes then it was possible, but that one of them would actually welcome them. It was something wi´hich would bother her for the rest of her life.

Chihiro opened her mouth to speak, but the phoenix continued.

"You might wonder why I live here, down in nowhere. It is a long story, but I wish you can bring it to your world as both human and spirit has lost faith in the hard work I do."

"What do you mean?" Kohaku asked.

"I don't live down here in this sorrowful world without a reason. I haven't always lived here, once like you I lived in the world above. But then, about ten thousand years ago my brother, Destiny, saw one thing that would happen, straight ten thousand years into the future.

**_Two souls, two lovers have fought the dark evil, longer then you've known,_**

**_One is born with powers, the other one unknown._**

**_The power of the first born, will loose something of deep value,_**

**_The other one will gain what powers she haven't wanted._**

**_Peace will spread to the world, if their choices are right,_**

**_Peace will fly, if choices are made wrong._**

**_Death may await both, if darkness will gather strength._**

**_So, there are three, but there will only be one._**

**_Yet the sorceress has some magic, for good or bad_**

**_She will crush, whatever stands._**

**_Earth is found where the lowest ones live_**

**_Peace will fall into darkness_**

**_Water flow, calming beautifully._**

**_Lightning strike, when you are unprepared_**

**_Wind will blow, raging angry_**

**_Life flow out from your soul_**

**_Love will kill, as much as it gives_**

**_Destiny foretell your fate_**

**_Fire emerge from strength, from good_**

**_Ice as cold, won't tell you at all_**

**_And so, the Great War will begin."_**

She sighed, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"I was sent down here, for protection. A few times I do actually fly up from this prison, but not often. They say if I die so will the whole world, something we can't risk. I have lived for a such a long time, all though not as long as Wind, I think he has lived longer then the world itself. I have waited so long for the powers of the worlds for The Two to be born. Maybe now, my time to leave this place has finally arrived."

Kohaku kept staring at her, no emotions or thoughts shown in his face. Chihiro looked at him, worried. She wasn't sure of what to think. She looked down on that cursed ring, which glowed angrily.

"Uhm, Great Phoenix" she said. "I was wondering if you could help us with one thing?"

Kohaku stared at her but then smiled. She clearly saw the message of surprise in his eyes, but also she knew he was proud of her. Somehow, from their connection, she felt he was kind of scared to ask someone who had the powers over their lives, and could be able to rip It away if they so much as made one mistake.

The phoenix laughed and smiled yet again. "Of course Chihiro, I already know what you ask of me and I will help you. You have my words on that."

She walked over to Kohaku, the long gold dress she was wearing dragged against the grass. She put one hand over the ring, and murmured a spell from her heart. There was a gold light, but nothing happened.

"I am afraid this is beyond my powers" she said sounding tired and surprised. I would advise you to the Phoenix of love,. She lives some miles west, towards the sea in a great cave. I don't have a map to show you, but I trust your friends now where they can find Inika."

"_Inika_?" Chihiro repeated surprised.

The phoenix smiled once more, and n a hurl of white fog the two of the disappeared back to their own world.

**_To Reviewers: Once more, thank you so much. Here are the responses!_**

**_Velf: Thank you for reviewing, and I'm going to return on reading either today, tomorrow or.. well, doesn't really matter. It's the Christmas holiday so I have plenty of time to catch up on all stories, and about hundred chapters._**

**_Dagorwen of Ithilien: Okay, this wan't as soon as possible for me, but there were some delays for this chapter. Anyway, I hope you liked it and thank you so much for reviewing!!!_**

**_Fukari: No problem, I'm just happy when reader and reviewers return and tries to catch up. Hope you'll continue reading and thank you for reviewing!!_**

**_big book worm: Well, you don't need to applaud, I have been learning English since I was ten after all. Also, I thnk I'm one of very few, in my own age here that actually reads English literature freely. (Yet it don't help the grammatical parts) But anyway, thaknk you for reading and reviewing!!!_**

**_Storm-Maker: Thank you, I'm happy you like it. And thanks for understanding my little language problem in the terms of grammar and spelling. I think the main reason for me with the problems is that many times I have been able to use the Swedish (my native language) grammars, which isn't fully correct._**

**_Winter –iel –o burzum: Thank you so much for the compliment, and sorry this took such a long time to write. Hope that you liked this chapter._**

**_Crimson-Eyed-Angel99: AS I suppose you have really enjoyed this I just can say thank you for reading and I hope you liked this chapter!_**

**_End Notes_**

**_Shitza: It may take me a while to update until next time. But until then, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Shitza_**


	24. Yubaba finds them

**_Shitza: Okay, the headline sucks, but it was the best I could do, for the moment. I just thought Yubaba has been awfully quiet lately, hasn't she? And I hope everyone has had a good New Year. You know, you guys have beaten Tale of the Prophecy in Reviews per chapter. I never thought that was possible, but I had six reviews for this, and so far two for the other one. Hmm, maybe I should change the update plans again…_**

**_Oh well, on to the story…_**

**_Shitza_**

**Chapter 23 Yubaba finds them**

For what had been plenty of rather silent months, just searching was now about to end. In the shadows of their mind, Her strength grew and even though all the phoenixes powers, none of them, except for Destiny, would have to know what would happen. Truth to be told, they barely knew what hit themselves.

Chihiro and Kohaku returned to the others, who had been extremely worried, it even turned out that Lin had been crying, as they hadn't been able to find them. But once they returned they tried to cheer her up, which took a while since she started crying over having them back. Indeed, Deko gave the two of them a hug powerful enough to rip a goat in half. Chihiro wondered when he finally let go, how many of her ribs that had been cracked.

Fortunately they hadn't, yet she could feel some bruises on her arm and on other parts of her body. But she tried to ignore that, because good news had come.

After their visit in the Realm of Life, it turned out that the Phoenix of Life had in the deepest secret returned very much of the lost strength of Haku. Indeed he looked healthier then ever, he even had strength to transform into the river spirit he was. Chihiro laughed at joy and ran over to him, kissing his fury face.

Yet happiness was about to disappear, by that small, unnoticed dot in the sky. A dot, which happened to be a raven, one of Yubaba's spies.

Haku returned to his human form, feeling happier then ever. But then… when you think nothing could ruin the perfect moment. A bolt of lightning struck exactly between them, throwing them into different directions.

Over their heads they saw clouds rumble, the sky darken. Herds of ravens appear, like a black cloud moving towards the wind. Chihiro tried to run over to Haku, but another bolt of lightning stopped her from getting near him. It stopped all of them from getting close to him.

"Yubaba, what do you want with me? Why do you so desperately want my powers?" Haku asked.

On one of the clouds, or so it looked like, Yubaba sat, with some kind of fury ball in her lap. She laughed.

"Sometimes you are so stupid Haku I really can't believe how you were made a spirit over a river. I am most surprised you don't remember anymore, especially now you have your full name back, thanks to that thing!" Yubaba said pointing a finger at Chihiro.

"What do you mean?"

"Please boy, no spirit arrives here after having been a human. We all have been mortals who have served our masters and then having been born again after our deaths. Yes, so says the grand book of magic." She said holding a black book in her hand. It was small, only big enough to fit her palm. Yet Chihiro couldn't take her eyes of it, because somehow she felt as if it was oozing of darkness.

The knowledge of once having been human burned in Haku's mind and for many minutes he didn't notice the others struggle as a dark cloud of shadow descended and threatened of slowly killing them, taking their breathes of life away. Almost too late he saw it, but then…

From the spot they stood by a light opened, and the Phoenix of Life emerged, after so many years down in her own little world. She was filled with rage, filled with disgust seeing what was happening.

Haku looked at Yubaba, who was unusually pale. The sorceress fled, not wanting to get touched by her, because being touched by the phoenix, in her state of rage, was like welcoming the long sleep, which soon would reach anyone. The darkness disappeared, but they knew, their next road would be harder then ever, now that Yubaba knew where they were hidden. Slowly the others regained their health, enough to see two other shapes in the sky.

"You are too slow!" The Phoenix of Life said and with a flash of Light she returned to her own world. Over their head they saw the two Phoenixes, one being Ice, one being Fire. They really wanted to bring them down, but in the speed of light the two of them disappeared.

"That was a sight!" Xing said.

"Yes, and one day we will catch those two." Haku said.

The group left the valley, which didn't seem as scary as it had been when they entered. Indeed the trees bowed for them and didn't stop them. Either they respected them, or they were relieved they were leaving. They never found out what.

Xing led them towards a passage, which he told them was the nearest way towards the sea, and the cave they were settled to reach. But none of them didn't come far, until the road was blocked and what had been a passage became a crack in the mountain as the two ways out were blocked. Chihiro hurried closer to Haku, the two of them trying to keep each other as safe as they could, while Xing, Deko and Lin prepared for another fight, against… something they didn't know about.

Just then, a large net fell over them, large enough to trap them and the Dinkes. Helplessly they were wheeled upwards, in some odd kind of machinery. Chihiro prayed, this wasn't something more they would have to live through.

**_To Reviewers: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I am so happy for all of them!!!_**

**_Strom Maker: Thanks, I hope you liked this too, all though I have a guess it was kind of fast and confusing this time._**

**_Winter –iel –o burzum: Thanks, hope you liked the update._**

**_big book worm: Not to worry, I am not stressed out, currently everything is kind of calm around. And this chapter wasn't very emotional, but I hope you liked it anyway._**

**_Ps: Juggling around with all these stories, it is not easy as you said, it takes me a while before I can settle myself into the story and remember all the details I was supposed to add. But I fortunately am good at putting things apart, like for instance stories and I have rarely, or probably never, been twisting a story with another one, unless it's of the same category._**

**_YoukoHieiLegolasGirl: I am sorry this update took a while, but it always does when you have so many stories to write on. I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for reviewing._**

**_Dagorwen of Ithilien: Okay, I did try, and I have been writing non-stop this last couple of hours, so I hope you liked it. Not so sure of what I should say about this chapter, but anyway… thanks for reviewing._**

**_To Reviewers in any previous chapter_**

**_WaterSpirit1: Thanks, and I hope by the time you have reached here that you liked the story. Thanks for reviewing._**

**_End Notes: Okay, I am off. Through this I managed to get a headache, which has its reason, not because of writing though. I am off to lie down a bit, and I hope you liked this chapter, but please forgive me for any kind of confusing things and lack of emotional effects in this. Next time there will be more, and next time I will probably not have a headache while writing. Yet when you have the ideas you can't let them go._**

**_See you all, hope you liked this…_**

**_Shitza_**


	25. The Drinking Party

**_Shitza: If you want to know how I developed this character, then I can say that the idea developed once I read Manga three of Inuyasha._**

**_Shitza_**

**Chapter 24 The Drinking Party**

They were trapped and from above they could hear laughter. Chihiro went closer to Haku, desperate to be at his protection if anything would happen. They couldn't know if this was another foe or a friend but they hoped this was not another of those things they would have to cross. They all sat down from their Dinkes, they would be less help in this as they were already trapped. Haku put his arm around Chihiro's shoulder, thinking that whatever happened she would not be dragged into this. After all it was his fault she was here.

Lin stringed her bow with an arrow. Xing and Deko transformed into their Spirit forms of a Fire Salamander and An Earth Tiger. Kohaku took a sword from one of the packages, yet when he heightened it Chihiro and the others shook their heads.

"No Kohaku, you must rest. I am sure the others can deal with this." Chihiro said calmly. She knew this would hurt since he was a warrior deep inside, but for now he needed to save his strength. They still had four phoenixes left and they didn't know if it could be the last one that could have the cure for him. Kohaku lowered the sword.

"Then who is going to defend you?" he asked.

"She'll be just fine!" Lin said. She pointed at a small pouch that hung by Chihiro's belt.

Chihiro shrugged. "Before we started on leaving the valley of Life, Xing gave it to me. It's supposed to make you unseen if the worst come. You'd do best to worry about yourself."

That wasn't true, yet last break before they had ended in this ravine, Xing had told both Chihiro and Lin to play this part, as everyone knew Kohaku loved her, but they didn't want him to go the lover's awful fate.

The two Spirits climbed up the ravine. Deko ran up, probably having some glue like ability with his small paws as he didn't slide down again. Xing jumped from small cliff to small cliff. After a minute they had gone.

From above they heard a scream, and then it was quiet. Lin heightened her bow being prepared for anything. Then…

One ladder rope fell down. They stared at it before they saw Xing look down.

"It's okay, we had luck this time." He yelled down. Lin nodded and climbed the ladder, closely being followed by Kohaku and lastly Chihiro. Yet on the way up Chihiro couldn't help wondering what was going on.

After half an hour of climbing they finally reached the top and to their surprise they saw warriors, but not evil warriors. Actually they were rented warriors for one multimillionaire thief.

"Monhu, I should say you didn't need to sneak up on us like that!" Xing said. Chihiro looked at the old thief he was talking to. Indeed Monhu hadn't changed, he still was the same liar, thief and master over his apprentices.

"Where did you get the Army from?" Lin asked trying to shake of a young boy who kept following her by every step. The boy was the same they had seen back then when they had encountered the Earth Phoenix and he was absolutely trying to see if Lin carried some gold with her.

"Haven't you gotten all my gold, you whelp?" she asked.

The boy sighed and hurried off. As he ran Chihiro noticed a sprouted tail, like a fox. She looked at Kohaku questioning.

"Clever little fox you've got" Kohaku said.

"Thanks, he is one of my best pupils."

"Well, I noticed he managed to search you pockets before going."

The thief nervously searched his pocket. Then his face whitened.

"Chip, you little thief, get back here with my gold or I won't be able to pay the armies."

The fox-like spirit, called Chip, scattered of, followed by a dozen of angry looking soldiers who had overheard the whole story.

Deko waved his arms frantically.

"He says he bet that your thief will get away. He bets with five hands full of gold." Chihiro translated.

"He does, then I can take that bet." Monhu said smiling. "Yet why should we really stand here and talk. Men!" he said turning to some of the soldiers. "Bring up the bottles of wine, I think we all need something to drink."

Xing laughed happily, Deko looked worried. Lin too smiled and Chihiro didn't know what to think, she didn't drink at all. Kohaku was quiet, but he too smiled. His throat felt rather dry.

Monhu took them to a tent, with a long table. Food and wine was brought to them, yet Chihiro only touched the food as she saw what happened to the ones who were drinking. After three goblets Xing, Monhu and Lin broke out to a hideous song. They could sing, but they didn't find the right tone of voice. Deko looked worried and Chihiro fully understood him as she definitely didn't like the atmosphere. She looked at Kohaku, who to her despair had drunk as much as four goblets and was now sleeping on the chair beside her. she had tried to talk him out of it, he would wake up with a hideous headache the next morning she could bet.

Yet as she leaned closer to him he opened his eyes and looked at her in that way that made her melt. He leaned forward lightly and kissed her. If he didn't taste so much wine, she would have enjoyed it more then ever.

Deko sighed, he felt alone. As no one took notice of him he went up from the table to take a walk. It was dark outside, yet the stars were shining brightly above. Then he heard a voice from behind.

"You're not drunk like the rest, how odd?" a boys voice said.

Deko turned, it was chip, the boy who had tried to rob Lin two times. He was dressed in a grey cloak with hood. He had ruff red hair, a foxtail and claws. Deko didn't exactly know how to place him as a spirit. He waved his arms in question.

"I am a thunder fox, one of the last." Chip answered.

Deko smiled, he had heard about the foxes of thunder, yet never seen one alive.

Chip suddenly laughed.

"You maybe are a mute, but I like you. I hope you don't have anything against if I join you in your stargazing?"

_**To Reviewers: Honestly I had no idea how I would end this chapter, so please don't flame for that. Also, for you who always have wondered what would happen to Deko, whom he would be paired of with. Well, those questions are about to be answered.**_

_**Ps: No, it will not be a male/male thing, no.**_

_**To Velf: Currently I have six stories going on, three HP fics, this, one Lord of the Rings fic, and one BB. And I can say it's hard work, but I love writing so much I usually spend at least one hour just writing. Sounds dull and boring for one of my age, but currently I can't stop. Yet if I have to be honest I can't wait until the stories are finished. It's hard enough keeping school and this running at the same time.**_

_**Ps: Most of the stuff was updated during my Christmas Holiday, at the moment I doubt I will be able to update so often.**_

_**To YoukoHieiLegolasGirl: Thanks, hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**To Storm-Maker: Okay, you are absolutely right but like I said last time I wrote during a headache. Yet I hope this made it all go different and that you liked this too. Thanks for reviewing and next time I will try to wait with the writing until after the headache.**_

_**To Winter –iel –o burzum: Thanks, and sorry this update wasn't so soon but I had story problem for a while. So sorry this update took a while.**_

_**End Notes: Thanks all wonderful reviewers, thanks so much for your wonderful reviews. I am so sorry this chapter took such a long time to make, still I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Shitza**_


	26. A sudden shock of Electricity

_**Shitza: So sorry I haven't updated for a while, feels like ages since. Anyway, for all of you who have wondered who I was going to pair Deko with, then here is the answer. Maybe little Chip is young, but you'll see what close friendship can become of.**_

_**And for those who wonder, yes Shippô from Inuyasha was the clear inspiration for the character Chip in this fic. The reason, I really adore Shippô, he is so cute, fun, gorgeous and… Okay, hoping I'm making myself clear as I say I'm crazy. Shippô, I love you!**_

**Chapter 25 A sudden shock of Electricity**

The next day Chihiro got up, feeling unusually well. She got up from the bed that had been made for her and Kohaku. Kohaku was still asleep and she didn't feel like disturbing, so instead she got up and got dressed. Shocked she noticed someone had changed her clothes to what looked like a red dress. Sighing she had to agree that her travelling clothes indeed had started to get rather itchy and battered.

She sneaked out, the sun had since long risen to shine on them, warm and welcoming. She was about to go and see if Lin was awake when she noticed two shapes by a small river by the camp. The two shapes, one large one small seemed to be fishing and as she got nearer she could hear what they said, or what one of them said.

"I think you should try further out, the fishes are out at the deeper parts."

Chihiro moved even closer. She saw Deko, fishing, and the fox like spirit staring down towards the bottom. She smiled as the two of them laughed of joy as Deko managed to catch his first fish. Indeed the fox was so cute when he was happy, it looked like Deko and Chip, as he was called, had really found each other during that one night.

Just then Xing stepped out from his and Lin's shared tent. His white beard was twisted and tangled, he smelled shockingly much from wine and a rough awakening from having vomited. Chihiro clenched her nose, deciding to stay at least six feet away from him for the rest of the day. She watched as Xing got nearer, his eyes were wide and living, fully awake, but still he walked like some kind of zombie. As he passed her she hid even deeper into the bushes she was hiding in. She thought she could be poisoned by all that smell and hoped Lin would reconsider sending him to the bath.

"Good morning!" Chip said happily while holding his hands behind his back.

Xing nodded, but didn't say anything. Indeed he looked very suspicious at the boy, he searched his pockets and found he still had his own gold, which was a good thing.

"Don't worry about me stealing your money, after all, you stink so much no one dares go near you."

Chihiro couldn't help laughing at this, yet she laughed quietly enough so no one heard her. The look on Xing's face could probably have killed Chip on the spot, but the fox just kept on smiling.

Even Deko laughed, waving his arms frantically so that no one could see his gestures. This made even Chip to laugh and Xing to go even redder of anger.

Just then Lin appeared out from the tent. She was wearing a white dress and her hair was loose falling over her shoulders.

"Xing, what are you doing?" she called.

"That little brat of Foxes just said I was stinking."

Lin laughed. "Well, you do stink and I'm not surprised after how much wine you drank yesterday. Either way you are going to take a bath or you will not sleep beside me for the next following weeks."

Xing murmured as he passed Lin and headed towards the nearest pool of water. In the bushes Chihiro suppressed laughter and as she noticed everyone was waking up, maybe it was time for Kohaku to wake up as well. She just hoped he wasn't to full from last nights drinking.

She completely missed Lin's 'kicking the fox into the water' action. Poor Chip was completely drenched as he got up.

* * *

Kohaku woke up with someone stroking his face gently. He opened his eyes and saw Chihiro looking down at him. Yawning he sat up to receive a good morning kiss.

Chihiro still could taste the alcohol in his mouth, but the warmth of his kiss made her forget it. She felt him deepening the kiss and it would have been the perfect moment, if not Lin had decided to show up and once more disturb.

"Are you two lovebirds finished soon, we've got a ferry to catch!"

Chihiro broke the kiss with a sigh. She walked out from the tenth and back outside. One minute later Kohaku joined her, now full dressed in his usual garments. He kissed her once more before the two of them walked over to the other side of the camp. Chihiro kept as close to Kohaku as she could, she had never liked these giant things of soldiers. Rather it frightened her.

The ferry was a small boat, only big enough to carry them and some food for the journey.

They all got in, Chihiro at the front, Lin and Kohaku behind her. Then there was Xing and lastly Deko, Chihiro didn't like her spot, and she sat with all the food almost at her lap. She tried complaining, but when Xing told either way she would have to swim she gave up and shut her mouth.

The river the crossed was not stream, but it was broad and on many places rather ground. She was about to tighten her grip on one of the packages, when she felt something in front of her moving. With one hand she caught a sprouted tail. It was Chip.

"That thing again!" Lin said fishing up her bow and an arrow from her package.

Xing looked as if he was boiling with anger. That until Deko picked him up and lifted him into the air, afraid that his anger would perhaps set fire on the already small boat.

"Relax, I'm not here for your gold, you can have it back." Chip said handling the gold over to Lin. Lin's eyes widened, this was even more gold then she had ever owned.

"Now, what are you doing here?" Chihiro asked.

"Well, I heard the news you were leaving, and since it's boring travelling alone I thought I'd might as well join you. I know what you are after and I thought I perhaps could help. At least this has to be better then breaking inside other peoples pockets."

Chihiro looked back at Haku, who was looking at the fox in an awkward sort of way. Chihiro guessed Chip had reminded him of his own past life when he had worked for Yubaba."

"I don't believe you!" Xing said.

"Fine, drop me into the water if you must, but I can swim you know. And also, I am a thunder fox and water and electricity isn't the best of combinations."

The rest of the ferry crossing continued and while they carried on the small fox Chip had curled up in Chihiro's lap. Chihiro was actually quite fond of the little creature; he seemed so innocent, even if she knew he wasn't.

Soon they reached the other side, which was a relief, but it was then the sudden shock would hit them. For as soon as Chihiro stepped up the shore the weather changed dramatically. A huge cloud, thundercloud, soared over them dropping wherever it went. As this was either normal behaviour or magic Xing took the first suspicion for granted.

"Clever of you to lure us fox into our next trap."

But Chip didn't answer; he stared up at the cloud.

"_Father_" was all he said.

Deko too looked up, an odd expression on his face.

_**To Reviewers:**_

_**Wyldcat: Thank you, sorry this update took so long!**_

_**Storm- Maker: Yeah, Me too, I have never really liked drinking, except sometimes it is set to bring up the humour. Well… I did try, but the results… I guess I am too inexperienced of drinking to make it funnier.**_

_**Winter –iel –o burzum: Sorry for the late chapter, hope you liked it though.**_

_**To Reviewers in other chapters:**_

_**EverKitsune: Well, from here, next phoenix you will read about won't be that nice. And also the Phoenix of Ice is really cruel. Yet most of them are nice, but not always welcoming.**_

_**shruken15: Thanks, I am glad you liked it.**_

_**End Notes: I am terrible sorry this chapter took so long to post, but I had a French exam through it all so I barely managed to write anything at all. Hope though you all liked this chapter.**_

_**Shitza**_


	27. Father's Revenge

**Chapter 26 Father's Revenge**

Chip was an orphan, abandoned since long by his ruthless evil father who had tried to use his spirit for his own needing. Ever since Chip's mother had died his father had looked down on him, laughing whenever he was close, whenever he did something. Chip had been used by torture, and two years ago he had finally managed to escape. He had lived a year as a common small thief until he had been taken far an apprentice with Monhu and learnt the secrets behind becoming a master thief. Chip maybe was small, but he had never ever been caught and his rare electric ability made it extremely hard for his enemies to catch him. One common thing everyone knew was that if you wanted to catch a thunder fox was to let an even stronger thunder fox catch it for you. Chip wasn't classified as one of the stronger. He wasn't weak, he was very strong considering his age, but if his father had decided to duel him he knew he would soon be a crisp fox. His father was counted as one of the strongest. Chip even suspected it was he who had killed his mother.

A red haired man with a huge fluffy tail and evil looking eyes appeared from the top of a cloud. The cloud kept shooting thunderclaps as arrows on them, but so far it hadn't hit.

"I see someone has taken my son from me, it's a bad thing to enrage a Thunder Fox, I thought most spirits knew that by now."

Chip hesitated, should he fight his father here and risk the health of these people, or should he gently follow his father back It was a hard question, he hated risking other peoples lives, yet he didn't want to return to his father.

Unknowingly Kohaku had also listened to what the older fox said. Chihiro looked worriedly at him, his face was pale and it looked like he had strayed back into some old time when his river had started floating.

Xing, who still didn't trust the fox and thought it would be best if they just sent him home where he belonged was about to nudge the poor spirit towards his father when suddenly a bolt of lightning struck by his feet. Apparently the older fox didn't want any of his preys to move. It made Xing enraged, once before he had met a fox like that, and almost gotten himself killed. Angry as ever he transformed into the Tiger and roared.

Deko too transformed and ran up in front of the poor boy who was shocked to see two spirits suddenly rampage towards his father. The older fox just smiled and two gigantic lightnings rained down shocking the two spirits nearly to death. This fox's powers were even at one point worse then Yubaba's. Both Deko and Xing were thrashed back into a tree.

Lin fired an arrow, which unfortunately the fox noticed and with one wave of his hand it changed direction. Unprepared, yet acting by reflects, Lin tossed herself to the ground. Chihiro had only been some feet from getting hit. Even she had started to get irritated.

"How did it do that?" Lin asked.

"It's the fields around" Chip explained. "Whenever a thunder fox claims a piece of a land even the wind commands him or her. Father must have claimed this land before I got here, but how did he find me?"

To their answer the older fox laughed evilly. "Now, my boy. Will you come home again or shall I force you."

"You shall force no one!" Kohaku said. Everyone's heads turned towards him. Kohaku looked more alive then ever, and in his eyes Chihiro saw the coldness she hadn't seen for years. She had a feeling his mind was still down in some memories, and from everything she knew she didn't want to loose him again. She remembered how frightened she had been seeing him so cold when she had been in the bathhouse.

"Is that a challenge, are you challenging me to a duel between thunder and in your case, unimportant water basics. You know you stand no chance."

"You haven't seen my full powers, you troll of the mad clouds themselves." Kohaku said, his eyes burning of hate.

Chihiro backed, Lin stood up and she hurried over to Xing and Deko. The four of them hurried of and hid behind some rocks. Chip hesitated then followed them, hurrying as fast as his legs carried him.

The older fox grinned.

"Do you have a name?" Kohaku said rolling up his sleeves. The weakness they had seen in him seemed to be washed away. All there was in him was determination and strength.

"The older fox smiled. "Of course! You can call me Tseyo."

_TBC_

_**To Reviewers: So sorry for this short chapter, but I wanted to add some real excitement into this. If you are nice reviewers this time I'll maybe update sooner then usual. If I get more then my usual five reviews, then I'll start with the next chapter in this.**_

_**Winter –iel –o burzum: Well, I have a week of holiday soon, so I am hoping on getting the next chapter up sometime during it. And yes, me too, I hate exams. I have two more in two weeks! (plays dead)**_

_**wyldcat: Yeah, Lin really knows when to make the wrong entrance. All though, Chip was an idea I got after starting to read Inuyasha (the Manga, the episodes aren't shown up here).**_

_**Ashley R: Sorry I didn't update so soon, but I have so many fics that needs updating it takes time to come back to this. Yet I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Velf: Weird enough I have about all Author Alerts I signed in for, which means I have too many and less time to read. As you may have seen I haven't reviewed yours for ages and I'm sorry for that but I don't have any reading energy at the moment. Maybe you should try to replace me at the Author Alert or something, I don't know. You are on the list among those who have me on their author alert.**_

_**Storm Maker: Well, guess I made it clear that Chip's father is a REAL troublemaker and as far as I have counted them it may take a while for them to continue. I just noticed a problem with having read Inuyasha and then used Chip into this story. I think of him too much as Shippô, which gives you problem considering its two completely different stories. I'll perhaps go and make one Inuyasha fic one day, when I have finished at least two of my stories.**_

_**End Notes: I have a week of holiday soon, and I'm hoping of making at least two more chapters for this. Yet until next time, review!**_


	28. Sevant of the River

_**Shitza: (hides) So sorry I didn't post the next chapter until now, I know I promised as soon as I had gotten more then five reviews for the chapter. Hope you don't flame me for waiting. You have all rights to…**_

_**Anyway, here's the continuing chapter. Hope you'll enjoy!**_

_**Shitza**_

**Chapter 27 Servant of the River**

**(Last time)**

_The older fox smiled. "You can call me Tseyo"_

**(Present)**

Tseyo… Tseyo… it sounded so familiar. From where could he have heard the name, he knew that name, almost feared it too.

Kohaku closed his eyes for a moment and tried to concentrate deeply. Images flew through his mind, one of them came from his river, from over a hundred years back.

**(Memory)**

The Kohaku River had two realities, it existed in both worlds. There was a small stream in Kamikakushi, were young spirits used to play when they were tired or bored. The big river existed in the Mortal world were villages counted on him to support him with what they needed. Kohaku had enjoyed those days, in the spirit world he was everyone's friend and in the mortal world he was a god. Ever since he had become to life, after his father's decision that he wanted one more son, he had been in full harmony and a god you could count on.

But as the years went, the mortals grew in number and found other ways to get water for their plants and soon his river wasn't needed. They decided to dry it; he had tried to protest by flowing the place. But it only made them angrier, only a little girl had protested, saying how a white dragon had saved her life from it. Yet that time she hadn't had time to thank him. But no matter what she did no one listened and the river disappeared, soon from all knowing. In Kamikakushi the other smaller river continued flowing, but as the years passed its water became murkier and colder. Kohaku, or Haku as he was called, was slowly dying.

It was like this Yubaba had taken him as an apprentice and used all her experiments on him. She controlled him to do all her dirty work, making it sound as it was only his fault. It all continued like this until Chihiro arrived at the gates of this world, and freed him.

Chihiro, his beloved Chihiro. He would die for her here, thank her for giving him back a life he could just as much have lost forever.

**(End Memory)**

Tseyo transformed into a huge fox spirit with a spiky tail. From the tail you could see the electric sparks fly as he jumped down from the cloud. Kohaku too transformed into the white dragon, and tried to push this beast back. But no matter all his efforts the older spirit was stronger and forced him back, towards the water.

With a sigh Kohaku fell into the water, and smirking the fox sent large bolts of electricity down. Chihiro remembered from her lessons at school how dangerous these things could be, and she prayed the gods that Kohaku would be all right.

Chip looked up, his eyes shiny with tears. He had never believed that a battle between two spirits could be as fierce and he hoped that the younger spirit ho had been scarifying enough to take his battle still was alive. But as the minutes passed, they began doubting it. Chihiro cried silently at Lin's shoulder. Chip was as pale as ever and when he turned to face the other two spirits his courage sank. The old Earth Spirit looked as if he could have killed him on the spot.

Tseyo laughed evilly, seeing that his opponent was dead. Instead he turned to their hiding and called his son's name. "If you want to spare their life you better come over here."

Chip sighed and stood up, but as he did so did everyone else. Lin stringed her bow with an arrow and yelled: "If you touch that boy you can see this as you new decoration because there is no way in hell we are going to leave him with a monster like you!"

The other two spirits, Deko and Xing nodded. Chip looked confused on their faces, the older fox simply laughed.

"You do really think you stand a chance against me, I cannot believe why you have taken my son's side when you could just leave him to me and then continue living." He took up a large, black sword with his right hand. Chip stared at it. He didn't know how, but his father had come in the possession of a sword so evil that the aura around it made the moonless night looks like broad daylight.

Lin shot her arrow, but it missed with several inches. She stringed her bow again, but it was too late. For that thing had already arrived before them, and was now picking up Chihiro from her feet.

"Interesting, I haven't been playing with mortals for centuries. You can see yourself as the first to fall you lady."

Chihiro tried to escape, but it was no use. Lin dropped her bow in shock. It all looked like the end. Unless…

_'Kohaku!'_

The river rose, and from it Kohaku walked up. He had a large gash on his left arm, but in other way he looked completely fine. His eyes were burning with hate. To everyone's amazement he was carrying a white sword.

"Let Chihiro go, you devil!" He said.. "Or else you will have to die right here, on this spot, on this day. I will not ket you slip away for this. Murderer!"

_TBC_

**_To Reviewers: Another cliffhanger, somehow I have gotten quite used to these. Review, I will update soon enough._**

**_big book worm: Oh, he will have his reasons for this, don't you worry, he isn't finished for long. More will be explained in next chapter, which probably will come up soon. Thanks for reviewing._**

**_Storm Maker: Thanks for the compliments, I've noticed sometimes when you want to describe something really big, with a lot of suspense the short chapters are the killers. Hope you liked this chapter._**

**_Dagorwen of Ithilien: Okay, I've been lazy lately, so sorry. But I hope you all liked this chapter, I will update soon_**

**_Winter –iel –o burzum: Sorry for the late update, hope you enjoyed!_**

**_Lost-and-Lonely-Phoenix: Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed. I will try to update before Friday. So see you then._**

**_Jean: Oh, now you are making me blush. Thanks so much for the compliment and I really hope I can write up to your expectations. Sorry for the late chapter, I was so lazy updating this time._**

**_End Notes: As mentioned I will probably have next chapter up before Friday, at least before this week is over. So until then, have a great time and hope you're not suffering from the huge snowfall I am. It's so bad I wont stick my head outside the door unless necessary, yet I am known for being a bear at winter._**

**_Shitza_**


	29. New Powers

**_Shitza: I've been lazy again, I was supposed to have started writing again for ages, but as it was I didn't. Anyway, here is next chapter, and a more explaining one. I will explain for example the sword and other various kinds of things. Still, I don't know if I will make another cliffhanger again, after all it will take a while before I update again. We'll see…_**

**Chapter 28 New Powers**

"_Let… her… go_!" Kohaku said slowly. To their amazement the older fox did, smiling. Kohaku took the sword in his hands in a firm grip. That thing was as good as dead.

"That sword!" Xing said amazed. "I've seen that before!"

Deko was waving frantically almost knocking Lin down. Chip translated.

"He says it's the sword of Kohaku's father, before the great master himself died. By all gods, I didn't know he was a son of such a great god?"

"He is very good at hiding things, fox. You think you know him and then after years he still surprises you." Lin said.

In the intense duel Kohaku was attacking, aiming for the fox's great head. From having been so confident he was starting to get scared. The White sword still haunted his dreams.

"You should have known my family better then this, after all we dragons rarely leave members to destruction. My father may be dead but in my blood runs half of his and it gives me the same strength as him, to wield the one sword to revenge the ones who killed my family. Now I know why you came here, not only for your son, but also to see me dead!"

Chihiro gasped. She had no clue of what was going on, and she wasn't too sure if she wanted to know either.

Chip stood in front of them, his fists clenched and hatred sparking from his eyes. He nodded towards Kohaku; he knew he would never want to go back again. Kohaku attacked again, sparks flew as the two swords met in mid air.

"You are just as you father were, it's a miracle he even had strength left to let his river continue flowing, in order to give yours life. But how do you feel now, you are alone, no father to protect you this time." The fox said calmly attacking low cutting his leg. Kohaku gasped as blood trickled down.

"Revenge will be revenge. You disgust me!" he said cutting the fox's arm. Tseyo growled angrily, hating the cut, hating Haku for daring to attack.

"Why do you really want your son to come back, so he can become like you, or do you have any more ruthless method?" Kohaku asked sweating. The ring on his hand glowed evilly red.

"He could have been my greatest experiment to gain power strong enough to defeat the ten phoenixes alone and steal their strength from them. I could have become the world's emperor by now if he hadn't betrayed me. His soul is pure, as any child's and I need that. I need that so I can summon the strength from the strongest."

Chihiro felt disgusted. So far they had been able to meet six of the phoenixes for help. This thing just wanted them for his own disgusting wishes. She felt like she was going to throw up, but someone else managed to before her. Lin felt so awful hearing this her stomach had started to vibrate awfully, or out of control.

'_Kohaku, be careful'_ Chihiro thought.

_'Be brave dragon, if someone have the strength to defeat my father it's got to be you!'_ Chip prayed.

By the fight the swords sang against each other as they paired and attacked over and over again. Kohaku was getting tired, yet Tseyo seemed to get his strength from the thunderclouds above. Once the evil spirit seemed to get weary a clap of thunder hit him to charge him up. Soon Kohaku fell exhausted. Tseyo put his blade by his throat.

"Die dragon, die just like your father and useless mother did. Neither of them had the strength to withstand me, and neither will you. I will take your power, just as I too theirs."

The old fax started glowing and the group saw as white beams shot from Kohaku's body, white beams being his last strength and magic. Chihiro stood paralysed watching. She didn't know what to do.

But then, the old fox started screaming of pain and she had to look of what was going on. Indeed curiously, believing the ring on Kohaku's hand was some source of powerful magic; the old fox had tried to absorb the strength as well. Since he hadn't been able to move it he tried to absorb it, which was a huge mistake.

Evil red light shone brightly, draining the fox's power and strength. The fox fell to the ground, as the last of his soul was imprisoned in this evil thing. But that was not all, as the soul was sucked, parts of Kohaku's powers returned, more then he had had when the battle had started. He opened his eyes, Chihiro ran over to him, crying of relief and joy. With her help he got back to his feet.

As they left the battlefield, Chip stopped for one second, breathing the free air. For once he wouldn't have to hide, he was free forever.

_**To Reviewers:**_

_**Storm Maker: Thanks for the advice; I usually run a spelling check before I post, but as you said I should reread it again. Hope this sorted out some of your questions. Thanks for reviewing, thank you so much!**_

_**Winter –iel –o burzum: Lat time I couldn't help making a new cliffhanger. Be happy I didn't decide on this one as well. The reason is I've had my fun now, but as it will take a while to get next chapter up I think you would have flames me if I did.**_

_**To Reviewers in other chapters:**_

_**Katana Blade: Okay, I know my spelling is by the worst, but I will try. At least I have improved from when I started writing here on fanfiction, at least I hope so.**_

_**Tears of Eternal Darkness: I am happy you liked it, hope you enjoyed the story.**_

_**End Notes: Dunno what to write this time, but hope you liked this chapter, and I'll try to hurry with the next. But until then, review!**_


	30. Flirting Phoenix

_**Shitza. So sorry you had to wait, but I have been working with exams and so on it really took me a while to do this. Anyway, hope you liked the last chapter, I surely did. Anyway, for those who truly love Chihiro/Kohaku pairings be warned, this chapter will or can disgust you. All though, those parts are just a phoenix imagination, but anyway I AM WARNING YOU. Cannot say more, you will have to read. But I want to show some differences in them.**_

**Chapter 29 Flirting Phoenix**

After weeks of travelling they finally came to the sea, this huge massive amount of water that seemed to be the worlds end. It had been a tiring journey, escaping from the events with Chip's father. Also large amounts of birds had been sighted, so they had more and more often been hiding and they never slept under open air. But through all this they had found a new useful companion. Chip was small, and young, but he hunted, spied and took for them. He had also become a really close friend to Deko, their poor mute friend. Chihiro smiled and cuddled closer to Kohaku, breathing the fresh air that somehow managed to remind her of her own world. She really missed her parents and wondered if she would ever see them again. She would give everything she owned to see them soon.

Chip sat on Deko's shoulder. When they saw the water Deko fetched up a rod from the package and started fishing. The two of them could spend hours just staring into the water. Yet if they caught anything, she didn't know.

Xing and Lin lay down on the beach, just enjoying life. It had been a while since they could relax and be together. Lin had loosened her hair, which played in the wind. The two off them lay heads turned towards each other, whispering and planning their future together.

Chihiro kissed Kohaku lightly on the cheek. He looked at her, smiling before kissing her in return passionately on the mouth. She smiled and laughed silently as they just stood there, enjoying being so close together. Unaware of that they were being spied on, but not by a normal bird.

In a cave, in a nearby cliff, the Phoenix of Love stood looking at them through a plate filled with magical water. Her eyes most rested on Kohaku, he was such a beautiful spirit, too good for this human to have. A plan formed in her head. Her powers lay over love, but not even all her powers had been able to rip them apart. Then she knew she would have to force them.

She walked over to a blood red coloured chamber that lay in the deepest area of the cave. In there she had some of the jealous powers she could possess in form of a demon. To Phoenixes it was rare to have demons so close, but she wasn't just any normal phoenix. Her past life had been a demon's and she still shared a bond with them.

"Make sure she gets back where she belongs!" she told the demons whom she had befriended over the year. These awful creatures smiled and flattered of. The Phoenix of Love smirked, that young spirit would be the perfect one for her, among her other hundreds of dead husbands.

Passion was what had driven this creature to the brim of insanity. Lust was her life and love was what she fed on. Thinking of it she could be seen both as good and bad. People feared her and praised her. More men loved her then females and the females that loved her were the ones who wanted to be like her. It wasn't hard to understand. Golden hair, dark eyes. Dressed in pink satin she walked through the relationships of the worlds, building and breaking them as she pleased.

* * *

For Chihiro things went very fast. One minute she could remember she was with the ones she loved, in the other she was lifted away. She looked down to see Kohaku confused wonder what had happened. So did many others. The demons that had taken her flew off, taking her back to her own world, as their mistress had asked them off. Silently she wondered if she would ever see them again.

* * *

The Phoenix of Love smiled victorious as she walked down to the beach to welcome the newcomers. She noticed males, of all kinds following her. Even the tiniest ant fell for her. But as she approached, to her surprise she found that her task would indeed be harder then suspected.

Kindly she invited them to join her, she also told them how sorry she felt and that she could help them. No one said anything to complain, no one, yet the fox spirit looked disliking at her.

* * *

Chip didn't like this phoenix. Of all of them this had to be the most egoistic of them. He had seen a phoenix once, when he had been hunting. But that had been years ago, when he had only been a baby. But he followed her, but wondered. There was more behind this then what met the eye.

* * *

Chihiro opened her eyes. To her amazement she found she was back, home where she had been starting. She looked at herself and found she was wearing her old clothes. Confused she ran over to the house and opened the door.

"Chihiro, dinner is ready!" her mother called from the kitchen. She sighed. Had everything been a dream, it all seemed so real?

**_To Reviewers: Another cliffhanger… hehe… what do you think happened? I have the answer, but you will have to wait for a while._**

**_Winter –iel –o burzum: Thanks. And sorry for the incredible delay. I didn't mean to drag on the update or anything._**

**_Storm-Maker: I can guess this was rapid, but oh well, couldn't be helped. I am starting something new as you seen and it was the meaning to make this chapter confusing. I did try to make it detailed._**

**_Jean: OMG I had never intended anything like that. All though, as I said I've had dozens of exams lately, with more to come. Sorry for dragging it all. I am really sorry this took such a long time to write. Also, this story isn't finished for long, can't tell you more, but before I end this I'll try to get rid of Yubaba. Can't promise anything though._**

**_To Reviewers in other Chapters:_**

**_Katana Blade: I am really happy to know people appreciate my OCs. After all, they do spice up the story._**

**_End Notes: As I am suffering of a huge writer's block, not on this story but on one of my other fic, I guess it won't take so long then it would have taken to update this again. But before that, I have about five exams or something including hand in work. So, have no clue when I will be able to update next time._**

**_Ps: For anyone who thinks I'm abandoning this… I AM NOT! I could but things haven't gotten that serious yet. I have abandoned fics, yes, but those have been so badly written I had been writing myself into a corner, as I describe it._**

**_Shitza_**


	31. Worries

_**Shitza: Sorry this update took so long time, but I am working night and day (or so it feels) on school stuff and fics. I had to quit another one, sad but true, yet I don't think to many notice that one. It hasn't got so much luck so far. Anyway, I'll try to update, at home this moment since I have a fever. Knew I would get one sooner or later, half my school has fallen ill, and my family all got the cold some month ago. Well, it wandered down to me, but surprise there.**_

_**Sorry for keeping you all going crazy, after all I left last chapter in an evil cliffhanger.**_

_**Shitza**_

**Chapter 30 Worries**

Chihiro woke up in her old bed. She opened her eyes; she was dressed in her pyjamas. Everything came back spinning to her. Her adventure in Kamikakushi more seemed to be a dream rather then a real adventure. After all, it had been a week since she had been magically transported back. Or had she really? She wondered if it all hadn't been a dream? It was just, how on Earth had she gotten Kohaku to start loving her? Now afterwards, she couldn't see that clearly. It must have been a dream.

She sat up and closed her eyes. School felt like torture and she couldn't concentrate on anything. And now that she was back, Jeeko was beating her worse then ever. She sometimes just wanted to die rather then take more pain. Couldn't he just leave her alone, it made no sense at all?

Chihiro got up from bed and walked over to her window. It was a blue sky outside, so unlike her first impression in Kamikakushi. She sighed and looked longingly at the sky. Bone thin shapes of clouds so strongly reminded her of that white dragon in her dreams.

'Kohaku, I miss you' she thought and sighed once more. She was grateful it was Saturday and no school. She wouldn't be able to stand it.

She walked away from the window, got dressed in jeans and a white sleeveless shirt. Then she walked down to the kitchen were her parents sat drinking their morning coffee. She just grabbed some toast and walked outside. A thing that bothered her was that people didn't have seemed to notice her disappearance. If now, she would have been gone.

It was a twisted answer. She didn't know what to think, nor what to believe. She didn't even notice where her feet lead her.

* * *

Kohaku groaned. It had been a week since Chihiro had disappeared and that this impostor had taken hold of his life. He knew she was one of the phoenixes, but he didn't really care. That thing was as slimy and evil as Yubaba herself.

He was lying in a bed, sighing. That thing had tried to conquer him, but failed. He wouldn't let her take him, no matter how powerful she was. She was said to have the power over love, but as it seemed, not his love and he was thankful for that.

He hated her. Not only was she the reason for Chihiro's disappearance, but also for Lin, Xing and Deko's imprisonment. The little spirit Chip had managed to flee before. Kohaku hoped he would be able to help them; after all he was too weak to. All his powers went to keep that thing away from him.

And there she came again, dressed in almost nothing to try and impress him. He put up a mask of disgust while trying to silence all of those other things. After all, he had another love, a real love not made of complete lust and will.

* * *

Chihiro was looking down at the ground as she walked, not noticing how she sooner or later reached that hidden entrance. She stopped, shocked. The entrance had been sealed years ago, but it didn't stop her from walking over to it and bending away the planks. She felt desperate, after all there was really nothing left in her world to keep her.

'Kohaku, please wait for me!' she begged as the sweat trickled down her face.

* * *

Chip sneaked out from his hiding. Then he once again sneaked pass the guards to the cave entrance. He was a really talented spy and knew exactly what to do. His interest however wasn't to save Kohaku, it was to get Chihiro to save Kohaku. He had gotten so mad once that phoenix had proved to be the traitor, and who wouldn't be the best for the job then her? Mortal or not, he had a feeling she would be able to.

Chip sneaked down to the lower caves, were the mortal guards had been replaced by demons. He sneaked past them without being noticed and then reached the source of all things, the power the phoenix had used to disapprove of her. The demons that had taken Chihiro back had opened a portal between time and space using a jewel of magic. Chip snatched that jewel. Even if he was young, he wondered if perhaps it would be enough to take her back, after all he too was magical.

He ran upstairs again, but on his way something happened. The jewel glowed, in a sky blue light and someone appeared.

Chip was stunned, but then smiled.

* * *

Chihiro was taken back to Kamikakushi. She still hadn't completed her task and had things to finish before the end. As fate would say, it was no accident she had been let into that world once, and neither would it be one now.

**_TBC_**

**_To Reviewers:_**

**_Esther'nEra-guardians-ofChaos: Oh, well if that's so you will have to wait until next chapter to see how everything ends here, if problems are solved or if the get worse and if we will find out about more mysteries._**

**_Ps: I will leave a teaser to next chapter. After all, I have a major thing to leave out._**

**_Velf. True, once I ended the last one I couldn't stop. So you people will have to tell me off when it gets too much. Anyway, hope you enjoyed._**

**_Storm Maker: I know, I'm also a strong fan of Chihiro and Kohaku together, which means I can hardly read other fics who have had Haku paired with an OC. (Shivers) Anyway, this phoenix was just something I made up to show not all of them are as good as the previous ones and speaking of evil phoenixes you don't want to meet the phoenix of Ice. But that will come in the future._**

**_Jean: I am so sorry for the long wait, but it's hard to write on plenty of stories at the same time. Also, there will be only one chapter about this phoenix and then I will better have them to continue. They have stayed to long at that creepy place, don't you think?_**

**_Winter –iel –o burzum: Sorry for the long wait, thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

**_Tamia: yeah, me too. And I am from Scandinavia, or live in Scandinavia is the exact words. So, as far as I can say it's the sixth time this winter it has been snowing, like most winters up here. So, it's cold and rather cloudy today._**

**_To Reviewers for other chapters:_**

**_anonymous: Thank you, I don't know if you have gotten this far yet, but thanks for reviewing anyway._**

**_End Notes:_**

**_If you read below there will be a short teaser for next chapter. Until next time, please review and I will try and hurry on with the updates. It will soon be Easter Holiday, so hope you'll have a great time._**

**_Shitza._**

**Teaser**

_"You will pay for what you did, I cannot believe how someone like you did that to me!"_

_"Wasn't so hard, after all you are just a mere human. What chances do you really have to win his heart?"_

_Chihiro felt her blood boil, but as it did something happened and she couldn't believe her eyes as…_

* * *

_**I'll leave it there, what do you think happened? Maybe you can get the answer, but I am not going to tell.**_


	32. Reunion

_**Shitza: Okay, I know this is not planned, but I have promised to post the next chapter before Easter and my holiday now is over. Plus, Jean will probably hunt me down and kill me if I don't hold that so… Oh well, besides… my fingers started to itch a bit for continuing this, and I so In hope you enjoy.**_

_**Shitza**_

_**Ps: There will be a LOT of strangeness into this chapter, but those things will be explained once we come to the end of the story. Now, unfortunately I feel like I've somehow tricked you all saying we are only half way. Just now I noticed how far we went, I can count on 10-15 chapters at the most.**_

_**Now, still there is no point trusting me. It can become five as well, that depends on what will happen and how the story continues to turn out.**_

**Chapter 31 Reunion**

"Chip what is happening?" Chihiro asked.

Chip beamed at her. "I thought that evil phoenix had trapped you there forever!" he said giving her a rib-cracking hug.

Chihiro sighed and hugged him to. Nothing had been a dream, and she was happy for it.

"Where's Kohaku, Lin, Xing, Deko? She asked as she slowly noticed the lack of presence. After all, as she had been taken back home, she had been with her friends.

"That phoenix took them. Deko, Xing and Lin are down in a dungeon, trapped. Kohaku, he is with that phoenix, she has taken him to her. You don't want to know what she is doing with her."

"What do you mean?" Chihiro asked bewildered.

"One Phoenix of love and Kohaku locked up in a room all day. Does that tell you anything?" he asked.

Chihiro stopped dead in her tracks. Was he saying what she feared he was?

In a split second her face turned from worries to pure disgust. Chip had to hurry as she sprinted up the way towards the caves above where the phoenix had her chambers. Most she was still worried, but she couldn't help feeling disgusted.

Chip soon finally managed to catch up with her, as they came to a place where the caves led them to two different ways.

"Which one?" she asked him.

Chip ran over to the two of them, peeked inside and sniffed in the air. He then ran back to her, as quickly as her short legs could carry him.

"The left one!" he said quietly. "The other one smells of those demons!"

Chihiro nodded. She and Chip hurried up towards the phoenix chamber. Chihiro barely noticed where she was walking; she followed Chip's orders and pinpoints. Now and then they stopped to make sure they were heading for the right direction. In either way they just kept running.

Chip finally led her too a pink ivory door. She nodded at him, as it was still locked. The clever little fox, put his hand on the lock, mixed a lot with it until it clicked open.

* * *

The phoenix of love was in the middle of one of her little games, when all of sudden the doors to her room opened. At first she thought it was one of her demons that wanted to tell her something. But then it showed up to be a fox, closely followed by young woman. She stared at the woman. Talk about disgusting, it was the same mortal girl she had sent back. How she had managed to escape back she had no idea of.

From the bed her prey called up probably one of the most awful names of all. "Chihiro!" he said.

The phoenix just felt like sealing him up with some kind of spell, but his defences were still too strong.

All she did was to stare at that impostor and hoping she somehow would be able to send it back yet again!

* * *

Chihiro felt her blood boil as that… thing… did all of those horrible stuffs with her boyfriend. Chip stood in front of her, he too was on fire. Or electric fire!

Chihiro spit on the ground. "Dare touch him again and you will pay for it!" she said angrily.

The phoenix though laughed. "You, a mere human is challenging me? Fine, as you wish, but don't cry once you are thrown down by my powers."

Chihiro growled. Chip suddenly tugged on her shirt and handed her a small knife he had stolen during the week. Chihiro gave him a thankful smile.

"Chip, when I say now take Kohaku out of here. I hate to say it, but I do wonder if I can win this battle!" she whispered into his ear. Chip nodded and tried to hide his tears. Chihiro took the knife in one hand and slowly walked towards that bird, or snake that would have fit better.

"Die!" The phoenix said holding a magical sword in her hands. She had taken the sword from the walls, were dozens of weird objects hung. Chihiro stared at the sword in fright.

The phoenix ran towards her, smoke almost coming from her ears. She didn't look so beautiful and charming now in her rage. Chihiro dodged her attack by a quick jump to the side.

The phoenix attacked once more, and this time Chihiro could do nothing except to pair the attack. But a normal knife against the magical sword of a phoenix was nothing. The over powerful sword slowly sank into the blade, cutting it in half. Chihiro managed to duck right before it would have beheaded her. She dropped the half-cut knife and ran over to the other side of the room, where the phoenix had a lot of jewellery and huge vases.

Chihiro knocked one of them down, and it rolled over right onto the phoenix, who didn't move away in time. "Chip, NOW!" she yelled over the room.

The small fox nodded and dragged the still weak Kohaku from the room. The phoenix screamed of anger and tried to follow, but before that Chip managed to lock the doors again. He hated doing that, but if that thing would get Him then Chihiro would never ever be able to forgive him.

Sighing he continued taking the exhausted form of the dragon to a safer cave he knew. Then… fate and destiny only could tell.

* * *

Inside the chamber the phoenix was screaming of some unwritten madness. Chihiro even could feel a bit sorry for her, she seemed so lost. Yet as the phoenix turned to her those feelings slipped off. The look upon the bird's eyes was horrible.

"You will pay for this!" the bird said. Chihiro gasped as a pink light surrounded her. To her horror she couldn't breath any longer and her heart seemed to loose it's strength. She knew, this would be the end of her life, but as long as Kohaku would be free from that thing, she didn't really care.

The sensation was still a relief, but then something happened no one had counted on, except for Destiny who knew. A white light erupted from somewhere in her soul, and it swallowed the pink one deleting it completely. The phoenix gasped and stumbled backwards, falling over her own dress.

For it was not a normal light that shone. It was the light of a pure spirit, something rarely seen these days.

The light slowly died, and Chihiro fell to the ground. But the memory of this would always stay in the phoenix mind.

Slowly, the Phoenix of Love walked over to her, and with some unknown strength compared to how physical weak she looked, she picked her up and walked out with her. Through the light the door had opened and she slowly walked towards the girl's friends.

'Maybe I am wrong' she thought. 'But perhaps I have just witnessed the birth of a spirit. I better take her back; it's my duty to my brothers and sisters after all. No power, not even my own lust will let me betray this sight.'

But what the phoenix really had witnessed will still yet not be revealed.

_**To Reviewers: Happy Easter! Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**LadyRainStarDragon: Yeah, a teaser, but I hope you liked it though. And what did you mean with the last; retreat back into the shadows?**_

_**Jean: I hope you got my message, you haven't replied so. Anyway, here's the chapter I promised. All though calm down a bit, all those reviews will soon be enough to awaken the dead. Don't try to scare me off writing here!**_

_**Storm- Maker: No, she wasn't suicidal, just insure. But anyway, I hope this chapter was good and that you have many questions. Only joking about the questions, but I guess you have some now. All I can say though is that everything will be explained, and that there was a reason for Chihiro to land up in Kamikakushi in the first place.**_

_**Winter –iel –o burzum: Yeah, I'm feeling much better now, thanks for your consideration.**_

_**End Notes: If the update will go slow from now, on, blame all of the exams and stuff that is on its way! Here it goes again, guess how it feels having at least one exam a week all year round. To tell you, it's not funny!**_

**_Happy Easter everyone!_**

_**Shitza**_


	33. Different Tales

**_Shitza. I will finally make a more explaining chapter about things that have happened through the story. I won't explain all, but some things like for instance Kohaku, Lin with more. Everyone has a tale in this story, and don't hate me for having chosen this character to tell them._**

**_So, to summon things up. I have been checking back on the whole story and put out most things that will need some kind of explanations or has anything of an explanation in it. So sorry it has taken a while to update. Yes, some of it has been laziness, most of it I haven't got time since I've had a huge amount of homework and essays to do. But now, it's here, finally! The continuing of the story._**

**_Shitza_**

**_Ps: Good news, this will be a long chapter ;)_**

**_Pps: bad news: Once there existed a part about Lin's background that I deleted. So my plans for her changed, so if there is anything you would like to commentate, do so cause I actually have no idea at the moment what I deleted and what I wrote._**

**Chapter 32 Different Tales**

Chip sat in the secret cave he had been hiding in, keeping an eye out for trouble. After all, the Phoenix of love and Chihiro still hadn't completed their battle, and so he waited. But not for too long, for as soon as he saw the coast was clear enough to sneak away in, he hurried down to free his friends. Yet on his way he managed to make a huge mistake, and was caught on the way.

_'Now Chihiro will really have a reason to kill me'_ he thought as one evil looking guard carried him by the tail. It was awful being so small and defenceless at these situations.

But it didn't take long for Chihiro to begin her miraculous transformation, and for the Phoenix of love to finally listen to her heart instead of her instincts. He saw enough to see the Phoenix carry Chihiro out of the room. Chip gasped as the woman put her on a soft bed to rest. The guard, who had grabbed him, dumped him down onto the floor.

"Where is the dragon?" The Phoenix asked without turning to face him. She was tending to Chihiro's minor wounds.

"W-why should I tell you?" Chip said dangerously preparing to give that thing a good shock.

"Pull down your useless bolts fox and answer me. I need to know, I will let your friends out as well."

Chip didn't believe her. Not until the doors opened and three demons were dragging Xing, Deko and Lin after them. With Lin none of the demons treated her somehow friendly, while the other two still looked rather okay, Lin had been transformed into a wreck.

The three demons opened the chains on the so-called prisoners and flew away. "now can you answer my question?" the phoenix asked more polite.

Chip sighed. "I can go and get him!" he said. His real thought was to get Kohaku away from this place, but he couldn't leave his others friends behind this. Not with that thing over them!

Yet Chip didn't have time to make any movements until two demons flew in with the exhausted form of Kohaku. The phoenix pointed at the bed where Chihiro slept in and the two creatures gently lay him down beside her.

The phoenix sighed and murmured to herself. "Now all we need is Destiny to arrive and then we can get started.

Whatever she meant with Destiny Chip had no idea off. How could destiny help in this?

* * *

The hours went on and the Phoenix invited them for a late dinner. Her demons carried huge filled plates of all kinds of tropical fruits and tasty bread. At first no one touched anything, but soon hunger took over and they all practically grabbed what they could get. The Phoenix watched it all with a smile on her lips. Chihiro and Kohaku still hadn't awoken.

* * *

I was night already when they all of sudden heard flapping wings and saw a brown shape fly down to them. As it landed they saw a man walk through the caves towards them. It was the Phoenix of destiny who had landed, bringing more knowledge then anyone. He had a small pouch containing herbs from his own territory. As he entered the chamber where the sleeping spirits and the phoenix sat in, he smiled. This was after all a common sight.

"What took you so long?" the Phoenix of Love asked.

"Ravens and Bats. That witch is pulling out every army she has. We are lucky to be alive you know, you should be extra careful now because she is moving again, and she will get close to you, you know."

"Old news Destiny. I am glad you're here, but you could have hurried so that they didn't have to fall asleep while waiting. Oh, go get some rest and you can tell them everything you know tomorrow."

Unknown to them, Chip heard the whole conversation. Yet sleepy as he was, he didn't care that much.

* * *

The sun slowly rose and the beams even more slowly reached the small window like holes in the caves. Chihiro woke up wondering where she was. She could smell heavy perfumes in the air, not to mention all of that essence that made her wrinkle her nose. Essence of the Phoenix she had encountered.

But there was something more and she turned her head slowly to look upon Kohaku as he slept peacefully. A hair had fallen down over his face and she tried to move her hand to put it away. To her surprise she found she couldn't move them.

She turned to face the rest of the room. She saw her friends by the wall, all asleep. Lin slept by Xing's chest and the older spirit held his arms around her waist in a protective manner. Chip was hugging Deko in his sleep, like a son hugging his father. It was obvious how close they had become.

Chihiro at least managed to lift her hand to her eyes and saw a heavy bandage around it. It smelled softly of herbs, yet how she had gotten like this she had no idea. She didn't even know where she was.

"Your questions will be answered soon, Chihiro. Just be patience." A mysterious voice said. Chihiro slowly sat up to face the eight Phoenix. The Phoenix of Destiny sat in a chair, smoking a pipe. He didn't look that old, but still he was nearing his 5000th birthday.

"Who are you?" Chihiro asked.

"Like I said, your questions will be answered soon. How is your arm? You're surprised for being here?"

Chihiro nodded slowly, wondering how he could know so much. She hoped this would be the one to answer their questions.

Meantime everyone else was waking up. Even Kohaku opened his eyes, and received a morning kiss from his girlfriend. Lin yawned wildly, Deko stared at the still sleeping form of Chip that was hugging him. Content the mute spirit leaned back, with a broad smile over his lips. Silently he hugged him back, while resting.

Breakfast was served by two small demons, carrying trays of fruits again, some bread and cheese. Everyone ate, even Chihiro and Kohaku managed to take several bites. Soon all the food was gone, and Xing was picking the rest of it away with a small toothpick.

The doors all off sudden opened furiously, and a very sleepy Phoenix entered. Her usually silk hair was all a mess as if someone had been making it all up. "God morning, I do hope you have liked your stay. Destiny, why didn't you wake me up before you went back here?"

The man in the chair smiled. "If I would have, you would have knocked me down with one of your vases. I thought it was better with a row then a vase!"

The Phoenix of Love sighed. "You're impossible!"

Chihiro followed the whole conversation with confusion She didn't understand a thing.

It looked like no one had.

The Phoenix of destiny, as he was called stood up and cleared his throat importantly. "I think we better start from the beginning, by telling you all what the whole thing is all about…"

* * *

**How it all began**

"All in all there exist different worlds. Or dimensions, each one specified for it's own purpose. For example, this world that balances the power between nature and evolution. All these worlds somehow circulate one particular small one, called Earth. This is where we all know humans exist, and to that world there are several gates.

From the beginning, when the worlds were really young, nothing was needed in order to keep the balance since all dimensions worked in harmony and it all seemed to go to a bright future of piece. This was all in one era, where peace ruled.

But one day, the whole balance was disrupted, and it actually happened in this world. In one of the ancient cities there was a pair of brothers, excellent craftsmen and wonderful makers of rings. For a long while their stores bloomed as every spirit travelled miles to buy their jewellery. They had good skills and knew were to find the right jewels for their tings and necklaces. It was a small hill where it was told diamonds bloomed on the ground and emeralds grew from the grass itself.

But one day, as one of the brothers walked up to the hill he already saw a shadowy figure standing there picking stones into a casket. He got so angry, since as the years had gone he and his brother had so much as claimed the hill as theirs. Without taking a further look he drew his bow and killed the figure on the hill. It turned out to be his brother.

Completely destroyed, as he soon saw what he had done he returned home and buried his brother in the mountains. He didn't tell anyone what he had done, but people soon found out and started to avoid him. The store didn't go as well, because the beauty at the crafts they made had been destroyed. The lost brother went to a wise witch in the mountains, to ask her to give the jewellery its beauty back. She said yes, on one condition. He would have to make a ring, out of cold iron for her. He did, and that s how the first of the iron rings were made.

Now the witch he had met wasn't nice, like most witches really are. As soon as she got the ring she used an evil spell on it that would allow it to drain it's bearer's powers until he or she was dead and gone. In disguise she went back to the brother, and quietly slipped it on his finger. When the brother next day woke up, he was terrified of that curse he had on his finger and the witch told him, if he wanted it removed, he would have to make more rings for her.

And so he was trapped, he lived long enough to supply her with enough of these evil things to destroy the whole spirit world. It would have gone further, but the witch didn't have so long to live because it is said that the first ten phoenixes hunted her and soon found her. They struggled long until all eleven soon died, bearing most secrets about life with them. But as the balance now was disrupted, ten new phoenixes were born, and continued taking care of the lands in this world, as well nurture the other worlds as well. But as life continued the remaining rings were slowly forgotten, and only the Phoenix of destiny knew about them, but like always was forbidden to tell.

It isn't until now that those cursed rings have fallen back into this world, in the wrong hands. Yubaba has already killed and drained a good deal of spirits, and she will have more if no one stops her."

* * *

The Phoenix of destiny finished the first legend, before letting the group of friends question both he and Love. Most they had to recall pieces of the legend, but now and then a good question came. Like: "How come it all happens now, why's that?" Chip asked.

"As the crack between the dimensions are now very vulnerable, it was said that a selected team of spirits would be able to seal it for good and that the balance would return to the world. But only if they could summon their strengths and defeat the centre of the evil itself, which isn't Yubaba as you think. It's the evil that controls the witch that you will have to destroy."

"Then how can you explain why we are the selected ones to bring it down?" Chihiro asked.

The phoenix smiled knowingly. That is an excellent question, and indeed that one too has its story. We can start from the beginning.

* * *

**The Chosen Travellers**

"If you haven't heard there is a Prophecy made for this epic, describing the fate of two lovers and their task they have. The first time you entered Kamikakushi Chihiro; you opened one sealed crack into this world. In order to close it, you must restore the balance and by that destroy the evil and find the new Phoenix of peace, our dear sister who died. But your tale also is a reincarnation of something that happened once before when the cracks were opened. You see, you aren't the first human who has entered here. Once, it is said that a princess from your world fell in love with a mysterious dragon of this world. Yet forbidden as it is said their families and world tore them apart, and sealed them away from each other. It was their destiny to be together, but their worlds will to be apart. Another balance was disrupted and the two lovers soon died, far away from each other.

But before they died they said they would be together again, either in their death or in a new life. Your tale is almost identical to theirs, yet as Chihiro was chosen to meet you before your love for each other grew to much, it looks like the worlds have accepted your fates, all though it still put obstacles in your journey, does they not. Love was one example, isn't it? But I can say you two fights really good to stay together.

Now, there is of course more to that legend, but those details are not necessary. However there are more reasons for you all being selected. Xing for example is from the small branches of his family tree the last remaining living heir from that brother I talked about, the one who wasn't killed. That is why you have to be here. And Deko, is another story, he is perhaps mute, but that runs in his family, for the witch had a servant, who knew the formula, and that servant became mute as he continued helping her in her horrible experiments. This stays in his blood, it's a curse that remains. Unfortunately there are no known ways of curing it. Deko and his sons and daughters will have to remain mute for all eternity.

Chip, your story comes from your father, who was the one forcing the dragon and the princess apart. It's a good thing Kohaku managed to get rid of him, but because of you being in his blood, whether you like it or not, you have to witness what is happening here. Not to mention, you are a thief, and so your powers will come in handy, as you have demonstrated here.

Lastly, we have Lin who can remain a mystery since her background is forgotten, very much thanks to Yubaba, but I will give you your memories back. But none of them, will be nice to know."

* * *

**Arika-Princess in her Own World**

"Your own story is legendary, and I guess you don't remember anything from it anymore. You were born in a village, close to Livia Lake. That village is destroyed now, Yubaba has destroyed almost everything now and nothing exists any longer. Only memories, like the ones haunting your sleep.

You don't remember them, but your parents were both Water Spirits. Proud silver fishes that swum the lakes. Your fathers name was Etexor and your mother Aikala. You were their only daughter, and now that they loved you because they did, very deeply.

I do recall, once I flew over your village, you sitting with a group of boys, telling them stories about great deeds and historical events. That was your gift Lin you weren't like normal spirits. You were something else. Your gift was something you had inherited from a Mist Goddess. A gift you valued deeply.

Then it came, a day your family died from some unknown decease and you were taken to the bathhouse. You started working for Yubaba, who also drained your gift from you, as you were mighty. She knew, and now you know.

The importance in your story is that you are the only one who can put this story to an end, but you have to reclaim your powers as well. No Lin, you are not a mere mortal. You are something much more then a usual spirit. You can decide fates, and make people bend to your will by your stories.

Your name, I suppose you want to know this, is Arika!"

* * *

Lin was shocked. She had heard that name before, and slowly pieces fell together and she started crying. She cried for her name, for her life and for the life she could have had. She cried for her parents as the images of them finally became focused. Xing hugged her tightly trying to calm her.

"There is something more too," the Phoenix said. "You have perhaps noticed the demons dislike for you. That comes with your powers, since they don't want to be here, yet the cracks around make them come. They think it's your fault everything of this happened to them. As soon as you get your powers back, you have to get them back to their own world, and let them at peace."

* * *

"Okay," Kohaku said. "You have given us much information about us and this ring and why we are here. But you haven't told us much about you Phoenixes and there is something that has been bothering me. I know now what you phoenixes are, but why aren't you ten like you should be? I heard that one of you died, but aren't Phoenixes supposed to be immortal?"

"Indeed we are, but we can be killed. Most we decide to die in order to protect the balance, but Peace didn't die because of that. Listen to this…

**Hit by a force  
****Fallen to darkness  
****Reach the water  
****With no turning back**

It all means simple. Yubaba ordered someone to kill her right over the pool of dead. It wasn't the arrow she was hit of that caused her death, only her fall. But once the dead gets hold of us they tears us into pieces. They take our souls and trap it down there. We are dead when we fall into it."

"What is the Pool of Dead?" Chihiro asked.

"One of the cracks, between the dimension of death and this world. Life lives close to that dimension, but not close enough. That pool haunts us, and it never stays in the same place. Yubaba tried to kill me in that way, but failed. I was happy to have foreseen it."

The Phoenix of Love suddenly pointed at one of the windows, and as everyone turned to it they saw probably the deepest blackest holes of all time. From it they could hear the dead calling, wailing their sorrow, cursing their living. Both Phoenixes backed away from it…

_TBC_

_**To Reviewers:**_

_**big book worm: I really liked that too! I think Kohaku has saved her almost too many times thinking of his strength. I do hope you liked this chapter as well, even if it was long.**_

_**LadyRainStarDragon: Chip is one of my favourites and I really like the idea of him being this sneaky little figure that you don't know where he is. And I can't commentate much about the fight here, or there would be huge spoilers in this fic. All I can say is that the fight has great importance to the end of this story.**_

_**Storm-Maker: There is a reason for the change, didn't end up here but once you will read one of the last chapters you will understand why she changed as she did. All I can say is that something really did happen with Chihiro that was meant to happen. And to be honest, I am not sure exactly how many chapters there will be, it can be less then fifteen if you want to know. We are almost there! Hope you liked this chapter, longer then usual, wasn't it?**_

_**Wild Stallion: Yes, not all Phoenixes are nice and the Phoenix of Ice can be described as almost evil. That can have a reference to the reason for her being Ice and cold. Sorry for the late update, but this took a while to type.**_

_**Winter –iel –o burzum: Oh, I am just happy whenever I read you reviews, so there isn't anything you've done wrong. And about what she saw… sorry can't say! Will spoil the whole story if I did. Sorry, but I hope you continue reading. It isn't much more left…**_

_**End Notes: Was that counted as a cliffhanger? I am terribly sorry for keeping you all so excited about what Love saw in this, but can't say! Don't try to get the answer from me until I get to the end and my special little goodbye. (For anyone who has read HotF, you will know what I meant) Thanks for reading, GTG, I have an exam tomorrow so can't stay. Counting the days so far, it's soon my 17th Birthday, hurray!**_

_**Shitza**_


	34. Impossible

_**Shitza: Oh, I am terrible sorry for the delays, I've been ill for a week, only resting, not to think all other updates I've been working on. But oh well, look on the bright side, I'm back again! Currently working much on the end of this fic, which I've known for quite a while. Let's just say I'm working on the Epilogue already.**_

_**To most reviewers who thought I'm already seventeen. Hate to blow your bubbles and wonderful reviews, but my birthday isn't until the 27th. I did say counting the days; well I am, always counting when it's less then a month away. Still thank you so much, guess that was a really early birthday-present.**_

_**Shitza**_

**Chapter 34 Impossible...**

The travellers checked their packing one last time before waving good-bye to both Phoenixes. Indeed it had been an awesome story they had told, still it frightened them thinking of what would now happen. Now they knew a bit more, yet still not enough. They knew now it was more then just finding a way to remove the cursed ring from Kohaku, it was something more. And yet they weren't sure what!

The one who felt most confused was Lin, or Arika as people now softly started to call her. Xing went beside her, giving her encouragement enough to smile.

Chihiro sighed and loosened her hold upon her Dinkes, Hono. She looked over at Kohaku. Her love looked worried, and she could understand him. She too felt as if something wasn't all right.

Chip on the other hand didn't look worried. He was telling jokes to Deko, who was laughing frantically, which he showed by swinging his arms all over the place, accidentally giving his Dinkes encouragement to speed up. Panicking the mute grabbed the mane of his Dinkes, which made it slow down. Chihiro felt herself smile at the two jokers who seemed to get on so well.

They didn't notice that they were being followed all the way, as they made their way towards the next Phoenix territory. The Phoenix of destiny had told them to go straight to the Phoenix of Fire, who could be temperamental, but still was nice and sweet.

The journey would be long; they would have to travel towards one of the most unwelcome places in the whole Kamikakushi. A valley made of stone and volcanoes. Chihiro didn't like it, but what else did they have in store.

As they slowly went on with their journey a bird flew over their heads. It was the Phoenix of destiny, who passed them. With his right wing he showed them the direction before returning to his own territory. Chihiro and all the other smiled and waved.

"I just wish all phoenixes could be as understanding as him!" Arika said sighing. She looked at her arms that still had marks from the chains the demons had used on them.

Chihiro nodded. She still didn't feel like completely trusting the Phoenix of Love, even if she had done some good things in the end.

"It's a really odd bunch you know. All of them are so unlike the other. Think of it, Earth is a lazy little snobbish prince with hardly any brains at all. Water was all sweet and calm, not to mention rather wise. Lightning is…"

"A real charmer and truly disgusting!" Chihiro finished.

"Wind is a real sourpuss and really wise. Life seemed a bit shy, and that Love!"

"Don't remind us!" Kohaku commented.

"And lastly Destiny up there, mysterious and still very friendly. I did like him."

Chihiro nodded. She looked around at the surroundings. They were riding in a field filled with flowers and it all looked beautiful. Kohaku saw her awe and carefully bent closer to the ground to pick up a beautiful white flower. He made his way towards her and as she looked over at him he shyly gave it to her. Chihiro blushed, even if she was used to his kindness. She scented the rich aroma around the white petals and gave him a kiss on the mouth as a reward.

The remaining four took this mostly as romantic, except for the young fox like spirits who pulled up a face of disgust. He was still too young to understand these things! Deko smiled seeing the fox's reaction.

Yet they hadn't seen the shape that had followed them, and before they knew it cold winds emerged. Everyone looked around puzzled. Chihiro looked worried, believing this had to be Yubaba again. She didn't know who or what it was.

A bird soared towards them and landed on the flowers, which all freezes to ice. The bird had bright light blue feathers, and wore a cold cloud around it, freezing all things around. Everyone shivered in the cold.

The bird shone brightly and when the light died a woman stood there. Her long hair was bright blue and her skin even held the same ice as her blood. Her skin was snow white and eyes shifted like frost in the moonlight. Chihiro clung closer to Kohaku, who pulled an arm around her shoulders.

And as quickly as the Phoenix had arrived she took off, into the same direction as they were heading. Everyone stared at the now empty spot, unable to say anything. Well, Deko was the first, saying it was time to move on.

They all continued, now feeling a bit unsure about their journey ahead.

* * *

In a huge volcano the last phoenix slept silently, when all of sudden a large crash could be heard. She woke up, grabbed a spear and followed the sounds outside. To her surprise she saw a very old friend, also known as enemy, at her doorstep.

"What do you want!" she asked demanding.

The person in front of her smiled. "They will be after you now!" she said before taking of in her bird form.

Not understanding the Phoenix of Fire returned to her own chambers. But before she did she sealed her door, so that the arriving trespassers would never ever be able to enter her home…

_TBC_

**_To Reviewers:_**

**_Storm-Maker: What, Lord of the Rings? You mean the rings? Okay, I had no thought of that, interesting to say! Anyway, sorry to say though, not all chapters will have same length as last, it's simply because I know when I write parts of legends and other of those kind of things I always write long parts. Plus, it was much to explain about, wasn't it. Still there are questions left, so you have to continue reading to find out. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Jean: I did send you a mail some time ago, but I have no idea if it reached you? Anyway, thanks for reviewing, though when I said wake up the dead it's because you always seem to write your reviews in Caps lock. And that gave a little spice to it._**

**_Not to mention, your reviews mostly seem to come in doubles._**

**_skydragonofserrus: Thanks, but my b-day won't be until the 27th as I said above. You were a bit early, but it was still really appreciated._**

**_Winter –iel –o burzum: Winter, you don't have to say you are sorry for being late up reviewing, I am just equally happy every time to read your reviews. And like I said above, I think I did mess this b-day up a bit. But still, thanks a lot!_**

**_angel-illusions: I am happy you liked it, and actually that wasn't all of Lin. I still have some more things about her, connected to her unknown powers. You'll see, won't give anything out yet._**

**_Velf: IO really like love too, originally love was meant to be a man, but it changed as I started writing. And it adds a lot cause love is unpredictable and I think Destiny would agree with me to say she is a bit unpredictable as well. She is a woman who lives her days, not knowing what next day will bring, not carrying so much either. Like when Haku showed up. She is drawn to men as well. Oh, should stop or I could continue for ages. Thanks for reviewing and since your Author Alert doesn't seem to work I can e-mail the coming updates too you!_**

**_End Notes: wow, thanks so much for all great reviews! Thank you! I am hoping this story will reach 200 before I am done, but I won't drag on it if it becomes less, so take a deep breath. This won't be a forever-continuing story, even if it could be._**

**_Shitza_**


	35. But true

_**Shitza: I have a lot to say before we start. Firstly, I am TERRIBLY sorry for the late update, but it's because I've been buried in work for the last days and haven't had tome to write on anything. However, hoping on being able to keep up the pace again. I think the worst is over.**_

_**Secondly, this story is soon over. 5-10 chapters left. (I think) I have made the prologue for this, couldn't resist. Don't be angry with me if I remind you there will be no sequel to this.**_

_**Thirdly: That was a few reviews last time, so hope no one is loosing interest. Okay, I know fanfiction was down some days, but hope you people don't forget to review. It made me a bit sad last time.**_

_**Fourthly: Ignore what I've said; now lets get on with the story. If you haven't missed then I can say I did.**_

_**Thank for reading!**_

_**Shitza**_

_**Disclaimer that should be done in all chapters: This beautiful story fully belongs to Miyazaki, and only this little fic belongs to me. Thank you!**_

**Chapter 34 But true**

Chihiro blinked several times still staring at the place where the Phoenix had landed. All in all nothing had changed from that moment. The ground was still frozen, her heart seemed to be chilled with early frost. She had an unpleasant feeling in her stomach that something really unwelcome would soon come to pass. Deko showed with his hands that they should continue and hurry to find the next Phoenix as they had been instructed to do.

Chihiro went closer to Kohaku; their romantic moment seemed to have been spoiled by the sudden coldness that had arrived. Arika hurried away as fast as she could. The cold had infected everyone's mood and they all felt emptiness in their hearts.

Chip, who through all this seemed to have been forgotten climbed up to sit on Deko's shoulder. He said some things rapidly and then Deko nodded. The salamander spirit quickened the pace and no one too a break until they were out from that place.

The Phoenix of fire lived in the South, with all Kamikakushi's volcanoes. It was a dangerous place, they all knew. The place was feared by everyone even phoenixes themselves. From old stories and legends it was said that when all worlds had been young and developed one pitch had never left the heat. The land where the Red Phoenix dwelled was not only warm, but also still moving. The lava coming from the five biggest volcanoes never stopped pouring and the land never ceased cracking. No one went there freely so the Phoenix herself remained quite alone. Only the bravest went there, and those were the ones that remained as her few allies.

The travellers soon reached the borders to this world. Black clouds of smoke reached their nostrils and they all wrinkled their noses at it. The Dinkes slowly climbed down the steep paths that lead them down into this dangerous burning area. Chihiro felt the warm waves that threatened to make her faint. The shock of it drew her breath away and she leaned to Kohaku. It was a good thing that the Dines were fireborn creatures or this would never have worked. Chihiro sighed deeply, her sweat draining her face.

Some feet behind Arika and Xing tried to keep their strength continuing, but it all was overwhelming. Deko looked like the one who could stand most heat, but his concern for the young Fox spirit by his side made him hesitate continuing. Now it was Chihiro and Kohaku leading the group.

The Dinkes walked between the lava pools, stomped and tested small bridges over the fires and walked the paths were the high volcanoes looked down at them. The journey was getting more and more dangerous.

"At least we won't have to worry about Yubaba here." Chihiro said quietly. Kohaku nodded and took her closer into his embrace.

They had taken a short break, as much as they dared on this unstable land. Chihiro sat in Kohaku's lap, trying not to fall asleep. Xing walked in circles, Arika was handling out the last of the water that still hadn't steamed away. Chip was throwing small rocks into the lava. Unmistakeable bored.

"How far?" he asked Deko, who gave him some signs. Chip sighed even more and then went to get his water.

"We could really have needed that frosty phoenix now!" Arika said complaining. Chihiro didn't know if she agreed on this. Yes, it was hot, but that cold emitting from that thing was almost evil.

"Lin, don't joke!" Xing said falling back on using her old name. Now, as she had much of her memory back not to forget her name things started to change. One of these changes was that she didn't respond to Lin anymore, as a protest of her enslavement as she used to call it. She knew she was a free spirit now, but her complete freedom would come once Yubaba had broken her contract.

However this time Arika seemed to have forgotten that since a huge argue between them erupted and it took a lot of time before Kohaku, Chihiro and Deko had managed to calm things down. Chip sat laughing on a stone. This was much better then even stealing gold from Monhu's pockets.

"Stop you games and lets get going!" Arika snapped at him. Chip scooted of to climb up on Deko's shoulder once more. After all, this was his favourite spot to be on.

They once more sat up on the Dinkes, unaware of the creatures now changed feelings. They didn't notice this until the creatures suddenly stampede down towards what looked like the only real mountain in the whole place.

The creatures stopped outside and to everyone's surprise they all stood in front of a giant stone door. The only problem was, it was locked. Deko walked over to try and open it, but even he couldn't and he was the biggest of them for they all did in various ways.

"Size may not matter" Chip said happily taking out what looked to be a fishbone from his pocket. He walked over to the door, knocked on several different places of it. On one spot he stopped, knocked again before starting carving into it with the bone. First nothing happened and Xing snorted of laughter. Yet a moment later the little fox had managed to carve his way through, and no one could understand how? Chip placed the bone back into his pocket and then bowed.

"Ladies first!" he said gently. Chihiro and Arika shrugged and walked in. they were followed by a stunned Xing, a very amused Deko and Kohaku, who ruffled the little fox hair on his way. No one noticed the black buzzing cloud that kept following him or her.

_Not until it was too late…_

_TBC_

_**To Reviewers:**_

_**Velf: Thanks for reviewing; I really hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**To Reviewers, other chapters:**_

_**appledapple0803: Oh, I think he did after all. He can't just say what he wants because it could ruin the future. And I am happy you liked my idea; hope you stay long enough for the end!**_

_**End Notes: Well, hope you all liked the chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger but I am too tired to continue at the moment. I will try not to drag with the next update, okay!**_


	36. Unwelcome guests

_**Shitza: Hi again, thanks for all wonderful reviews! Now I am happy again! Thank you so much, now I!**_

_**One thing before disclaimer and the chapter. This chapter may seem confusing, but it's only a part of the big mystery. And soon, very soon we will find out more about Kohaku's sword.**_

_**Disclaimer: Easy enough, I don't own the story, only this puny little fic, which is only my own. The characters and original plot all belongs to Miyazaki.**_

**Chapter 35 Unwelcome guests**

"Such fools, such incredible stupid spirits. They think they can hide from me forever, they don't know what will hit them."

Yubaba sat by her desk, her desk close to overcrowded by these iron rings. She had close to five hundred used ones and her magic was more powerful then ever. Now it wasn't simply smoke and fireballs. Now it would be raging storms and deadly waves. She smiled for herself; she was powerful now. She was more potent then any living witch before her. She was even more powerful then the witch who had owned these rings the first time.

Yubaba smiled evilly. Outside as many as twenty spirits sat, all wearing rings like these. Soon they two would be a part of her special little collection.

Yubaba rose from the desk, picked up her precious rings and put them into a small pouch she carried with her. Done with that she walked away from her office. Her age was getting irritating and she sorrowed thinking of those days she'd been young and slim. Those days would now be easy to relive as the powers of all those innocent spirits circulated in her blood. She walked up to stand on the top of her roof, getting ready and prepared for her new life.

Huge black evil shaped clouds closed in upon her as she stood there waiting. The small rumbling grew steadier louder and the lightnings became thicker and thicker. The stroke and hit all in their way, stealing life as they went. Yubaba inhaled for the last time as an old hag. She closed her eyes, the lightning stroke her. There was a blinding white light before everyone in whole Kamikakushi heard this evil laughter. Animals fled in fear at this day of doom.

Yubaba opened her eyes once again. She looked at her hands, seeing no more skinny claws. She put them on her face, where all wrinkles had disappeared. She laughed again.

Now all she needed was his spiritual powers and then all would be perfect. That stupid half god had no idea what true powers he possessed and neither did that wench of human he had taken to love.

Walking back to her office she called upon a new challenge for her little rodents. This time, they would not have the same luck escaping as they used to have.

* * *

The buzzing grew louder and louder and soon Chip stopped in his tracks. Having pointy ears with a very good hearing he heard something strange and unpleasant. Chihiro wondered what was wrong and Arika asked:

"What is it, what do you stop for?"

Chip didn't answer at first, but then three seconds later he jumped back again.

Reaching back to the entrance his suspicions were confirmed as a cloud of black and shadowy wasps flew towards them. Now the other too saw, but was it too late or not?

Chip concentrated before sending what looked like sparks of white lightning back at them. The wasps scattered into different directions attacks coming from everywhere. Xing smashed them with his staff, letting them hit the walls around. Deko cut the once in his way in halves. Chip sent some flying using sparks. Arika had drawn her bow hitting them as well as she could. But the more the fought the more the noticed how impossible this seemed.

Kohaku once more had the white sword with him, how he had gotten it was outside her knowledge. The good thing with this was that at least, though his weakness, he managed to keep the wasps at a fair distance. Chihiro wished she had some way she could fight, but as far as she knew she had none. She was simply a human, nothing more. How could she help?

Suddenly Arika screamed as one of the wasps had stung her, sinking a two inches long sting into her arm. She suddenly froze unable to move. Xing fought his way towards her, afraid that the worst possible could have happened.

'She's paralysed' Chihiro thought understanding the dangers. The wasps left the limp body and all of them seemed to turn their attention towards Kohaku. Chihiro panicked. Looking around she saw that Arika wasn't the only one who had been defeated. Xing had been hit by the head, Deko too had been stung. Chip had been tied by what looked like web to the wall. Only she and Kohaku were left and she had a feeling they would ignore her being human. Slowly she walked forward shielding the man she loved from the upcoming dangers. Kohaku stared at her, not sure of what to say.

The wasps looked confused, but they didn't hesitate to attack. Chihiro closed her eyes, she knew what would come, but what could she really do? She couldn't let these things attack them.

She passed out, not knowing what would happen. But as she fainted a white light erupted and what could seem out from nowhere the Phoenix of fire arrived. Her body looked as if it was burning, her red hair indicating that her senses were on its guard as the wasps quickly fled. Kohaku could do no more then stare at her before his whole world went into flames and smoke.

* * *

Chihiro woke, up. Her head ached and she was wrapped all in blankets. She slowly sat up, her head feeling dizzy. Images flew through her mind and disappeared swiftly. She didn't seem to be able to keep them into her mind. She looked around. She was in a bed, beside Kohaku. The room was kind of small, with enough room for the bed and a small woven rug. The room had red curtains hanging as draperies around. She had no idea where she was, or how she had gotten there.

"You are finally awake?" a female voice asked. "That's good, after all I was getting worried."

Chihiro now tried to find the source of the voice, but failed since there was no one there.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The voice laughed silently. "That is not the question. Can you answer this then, who really are you?"

Chihiro was about to answer human, but she stopped in the middle of the word. Somehow, suddenly the word didn't want to come out, and it didn't feel right.

"Listen to me, you are a spirit just like us. You might as well accept that. Now return to sleep, I will talk with all of you tomorrow."

Chihiro didn't know why but somehow she lay down again and closed her eyes. Then she fell back into a dreamless sleep.

_TBC_

**_LadyRainStarDragon: Okay, the really stressful days are soon over, so there will hopefully be loads of rest soon. I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reviewing._**

**_Dagorwen of Ithilien: Is this soon enough? Sorry, couldn't resist. Yes, I will try and update this story more often then I've done lately. I really want to finish it soon._**

**_Velf: Well, this story needs more evil cliffhangers or people might loose interest. Thanks for reviewing._**

**_Jean: Hope this is sooner, and like I said I will try and update more often now that schoolwork loosens a bit. Anyway, just so you know. This was my first SA fic, but not my debut at fanfiction. I wrote a HP story for that, which is quite popular on its own. I tried Spirited Away after an idea and it looks like it worked. At least you guys like it! Lol, next update will hopefully come soon._**

**_Storm-Maker: Last time I was really tired updating, felt like I messed a bit with the chapters. I'm tired still, it's late but I wanted to post this so hopefully no hurry in this. I hope you enjoyed!_**

**_End Notes: Yawn, going to bed now, it's getting really late. Hope you guys liked this, see yah soon!_**

**_Shitza_**


	37. Inside the Volcano

_**Shitza: Hello once more, I'm super happy since it's only about three weeks left till my summer holiday starts. YAY! These last days have been quite hectic, so I am happy it's break soon.**_

_**At the moment, my hands are trembling. My mum put down the heat in the house, but as the weather always changes here in Gothenburg the house is ice cold, and my hands feel like icicles. BRRRRR, we are heating the house again, but it will take a night for it to warm up. It's really cold and wet outside, it's horrible inside!**_

_**Anyway, on to this chapter, which is close to the end. Now, I must admit I had a good laugh for the reviews and all the people who had missed the little detail about the light. Reread chapter 31 Reunion again. There Love thinks, "Maybe I'm wrong. But perhaps I have just witnessed the birth of a spirit"**_

_**I hope that cleared out those question marks. You can always ask if there is something you don't understand you know, by either reviewing or mailing me.**_

_**Well, first the disclaimer, then we'll get going.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat, I don't own, don't own at all!**_

_**Enjoy it everyone!**_

_**Shitza**_

**Chapter 36 Inside the Volcano**

Chihiro woke up, feeling slightly dizzy and lost. She looked around, finding herself inside a golden decorated room. She sat in a huge four-poster with gold curtains and blankets. She didn't remember how she had gotten there and the more she tried to think the more her head pounded, like if someone was hitting her on the head with a hammer.

By the opposite side of the room a door opened and what looked like a small puppy walked in, pushing a wheeled tray with breakfast towards her. It stopped by her side and she thanked the little dog, which looked like a cross species between a terrier and poodle.

This made things even more confusing. The food she had gotten looked fit to be served for a queen. Why had someone bothered? It tasted really good too and she ate greedily. She had no idea how hungry she really was.

Finishing a steamy bowl of soup she got dressed and walked toward the door. Her clothes had been neatly folded and ironed, by whom she had no idea? The huge door had an oak doorknob, but once she tried to open it wouldn't budge. She tried several times, but nothing happened.

'_Great'_ she thought. '_I am trapped in a room fit to belong to Cleopatra. What is next, a Spirit bowing to me?_'

She barely had time to finish her thoughts before a frog spirit (not like those at the Bath house, these looks like real slimy frogs) opened and bowed for her. "My mistress agrees to see you at the Golden Hall." It said.

Chihiro sighed. "Okay!" she said sounding rather depressed.

The frog jumped away, leading the way. Chihiro had a hard time following it, since it jumped on anything from floor to the roof. Thankfully it soon stopped outside what must have been the god's chamber. The door was huge, probably ten metres high.

"It's just an illusion" the frog said knocking two times on the door. To her astonishment this tiny little door opened, looking like a mouse hole. The frog moved away letting her in.

The Golden Hall wasn't at least gigantic, but it was still bi filled with floating candles and fires. The floor and walls were made of real gold, the roof looked like the lava, floating right above her head. She trembled walking inside.

In the room was a long table, where by the end she saw Arika, Xing, Deko, Chip, Kohaku and a strange woman eating breakfast as well. The woman had fiery hair, which threatened to stand up in some places, reflecting the blazes from a fire.

Chip looked up from his plate, and smiled widely when Chihiro showed up. He was about to run up to her when Arika grabbed her collar. She whispered something into his ear. Chip looked sort of sad but nodded and sat down again. Chihiro had no idea what was going on.

"Good morning Chihiro!" The woman said putting down her cup of steaming tea. She smiled warmly, filling the young girl's heart with warmth.

Chihiro smiled back. She was about to sit down when another servant (rabbit) put a chair beside the woman. Kohaku looked quite sad since he was sitting some seats away.

Chihiro sat down, beside Chip and this strange woman. Chip suddenly ignored the strange commands Arika had given him and hugged Chihiro, catching her off guard. Arika looked horrified and Xing's eyes were wide. Deko made some wild gestures in the air and Kohaku looked curious. Chihiro had no idea what was going on.

It was as if the table held its breath, but nothing happened. Xing slumped back in his chair, giving out s deep sigh. Deko made some more gestures and Kohaku looked happy again. Arika stood up:

"Nothing, now what is this supposed to mean? I thought you told us she … she was…"

The woman smiled quite mysteriously. "What did I really tell you?" she asked.

Arika sat down again, her face still a bit red from her anger. Chihiro looked from one face to the other. "What have I missed?"

"Nothing dear, I just think your friends have been overreacting. It's not always blood changes, and they were afraid you would turn them into snails if they touched you."

"Snails? What do you mean? Who are you? What is this all about?" Chihiro sounded hysteric, but she was so confused she didn't know what to do. Why on Earth would her friends be afraid of her?

"It is a long story, a story only spirits knows. But little Chihiro, your future has taken a turn. You can perhaps remember something I told you when I brought you here?"

Chihiro thought back, and like a flash she remembered one line she had heard before she fell asleep. "Listen to me, you are a spirit just like us. You might as well accept that"

Tears filled here eyes. She had believed it to be a dream, but it turned out to be something else.

"Love first told us, she witnessed your change. It was that change which saved you from dying. Few have survived her rage, but her duties as a Phoenix calmed her brining you back to health. We've been having a close watch over you for a while. We know what you are after, but I am afraid to say, whoever you visit off us you will never be able to get that cursed thing away. It is only one Phoenix who has that ability, and she died."

Kohaku felt his throat grow dry. He sank down in his chair, staring at his hands and that cursed iron around his finger.

"All this searching in vain!" Xing and Arika chorused. Chip looked equally sad and curled up in Chihiro's lap. Deko didn't make a sound, but silent tears fell down his cheek.

"However" the Phoenix continued. "You should not let your hopes despair. Because we Phoenixes are moving to war. Yubaba will not rest thinking of what she did to our beloved sister and so we have finally decided to go to war. After that we may finally find the new bird reborn from the ashes, because as the legends says about us creatures we are reborn from the ashes and I know right now at this moment there will be a new Phoenix to take her place, all though not even Destiny knows who this can be."

"You mean there is still a chance?" Kohaku asked.

The Phoenix nodded. "I swear to you there is, I can swear on the fire itself. Once we win I know there will be a new phoenix. Now, I must ask you if you are joining us because this war is equally as much ours as yours. I think you all have something against Yubaba.

"Not Chip!" Arika corrected. "He has already revenged his grudge against his father with Kohaku and the white sword. Speaking of White Sword, what was that thing?"

Kohaku smiled mysteriously, tears all gone. "I will tell you one day. "

Chihiro looked at everyone, and everyone seemed to look at her. "What? She asked.

"We have already decided, now how about you?"

Chihiro blushed. "Fine, I'm in!" she said.

The Phoenix of fire smiled warmly as the younger spirits talked in a group, discussing certain things, explaining and discussing strategies. Talking about their adventure ahead. She looked down at the little fox Chip, who had fallen asleep in Chihiro's lap.

"Oh, Destiny. I don't know what you thought wanting these young spirits in the war, but I hope you have a good explanation once I get to hear it. For as far as I know, we have sent them to their fates."

_TBC_

_**To Reviewers: Sorry for the weird ending, but right now I can't sit here for so much longer. I can't feel in my hands anymore, guess then how I do feel in the rest of my body. BRRRRRR**_

**Velf.** This wasn't such late update, and last time I knew I would be frustrated if I didn't update. But I am grateful someone here has patience with me since all others don't seem to have.

**Tai'sGirl345:** I am glad you like it, thank you for reading and reviewing.

**jean:** Well, more explanations about Chihiro can be found above, and thanks for the review, all though I hope you can calm down. I am trying to update more and more often here.

Ps. How Chihiro became a spirit, exactly when it happened and why will be explained in the end of this fic. I am terrible sorry, but it has a great importance to this fic, you have to live with the few explains you have so far. I will try and update more and more.

**totallycritique:** You have an odd name for the review. Anyway, glad you liked it, thanks for the review.

**big book worm:** Another one who is confused. Well, I guess I am good on creating question marks here. Oh never mind, hope you liked this, hope you enjoyed!

**Storm-Maker:** I do wonder if I am good at hiding important details once I read questions like this. (shakes head) Anyway, I am really happy you liked the last chapter, and hope I am not making your head crack with all of these mysteries. Maybe I should change my categories… nah, maybe not. Hope you enjoyed and before you say it, I know this ending was really weird.

**_End Notes: I am going up to bury myself into some warm blankets and get my body temperature back because now I am almost frozen to the bones. And one more thing, if any review replies sounds weird today it's because of the cold. Cold temperatures make me go all-weird, especially when it's close to summer._**

**_Shitza_**


	38. Going to War

_**Shitza: Finally, we are getting somewhere with this. Sad to say, this fic is going for its end, which feels weird. I love this fic, but soon this story is done. Oh well, better get going then. Also, for everyone who has guessed who this mysterious phoenix could be. Do you really think I will answer that now? You will have to see for yourselves. It might come as a surprise or might not. Who knows… well I do, but isn't going to tell you.**_

_**All I can say, there is a reason for everyone in this fic to compete in this war, or at least for our travellers.**_

_**Also, please forgive me for jumping into time, but you can't expect me to write about endless amount of randomness.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Shitza**_

_**Ps: It's a lot warmer now thankfully, so hopefully this won't take long to write.**_

_**Notes for the Chapter: I have to admit I've never been drunk before, so the beginning of this chapter wasn't too easy to write. Please don't flame me for the lack of experiences.**_

_**Another thing, added some funny details. Won't spoil, you'll see for yourselves. But to say (giggles) it's quite cute!**_

_**Finally, after all this writing I will add the history of Kohaku's mysterious sword. Well, I did promise you all to speak, just don't flame me because off the weird introduction.**_

**Chapter 37 Going to War**

Chihiro woke up, feeling slightly dizzy and ill from the wine she had been drinking the night before. She made a mental note for herself not to drink whatsoever again. The rug she had used as blanket fell of her shoulders as she sat up. She yawned and looked over to her right side, where Kohaku still slept peacefully. There night had been quite messy, if you could describe it like that, and neither of them had fallen asleep till late hours. Chihiro heard movements outside the silk purple tent the two of them shared.

Chihiro got dressed in a violet shirt and blue pants. Her shirt was tucked with a belt and there was also a knife and a short sword. On the weeks that had passed Xing and Deko had taught her to fight properly, something she wasn't fond of. But she wanted to survive this so she had no other choice.

She sneaked out from the tent. Her hair, which was loose for once, flew around her and played in the wind. For the following weeks that had passed, the group of travellers had returned to the place where the Bathhouse had lain. Zeniba had greeted them warmly, but also been quite shocked to see all nine phoenixes outside her doorstep. Konashi smiled sweetly and offered the tired birds tea and biscuits. Most spirits and old workers hadn't dared go near them. There had to be over a hundred legends describing these magical creatures, and because of those no one dared to open their mouths when they were near.

Chihiro chuckled. She couldn't understand why, not even now weeks after their arrival, why all kinds of powerful spirits kept away from them. It was really funny to see Love's male- hunting and Ice's cold comments.

Chihiro, who through these weeks had gotten quite close to most phoenixes smiled. Even if the nine were odd in their ways all of them had a warm heart. Even Ice, even if she didn't like to admit it.

By one of the fires sat Arika, who was making breakfast. Arika was a good cook, and made really tasty bread and stews. Not to far away Xing sat together with a bunch of Earth Spirits, like him, and discussed on the tactics. But once Arika had sliced up the newly baked bread and put some more salt into the stew Chihiro saw his attention turn to his girlfriend. Chihiro was really happy for her friend. After all, in a long time Lin had been working for Yubaba, and learnt to obey others. But now as she was free, she had managed to find true happiness.

On another side of the campsite they all lived in Deko and Chip were fishing. Chip lay looking down into the water, while the big mute spirit stood by his side, catching one fish after another. Chihiro was quite sure Deko had already adopted Chip as his son now; only thing was that he hadn't told his wife. Deko had no real children of his own. The children he had had died some years ago. Deko had prayed silent prays for them to live, but nothing had happened.

Chihiro sat down on a rock, breathing the fresh air and yawning once more. Her head pounded and she felt really grumpy this morning. It didn't get any better as a bunch of still drunk spirits came up to her to ask her for a dance that had ended hours ago. Unfortunately for them Kohaku woke up from the noise, and he didn't take the offer lightly. The spirits wisely backed away and left.

"Good morning!" he said smiling at her now that her little pack of admirers had scooted off. Chihiro smiled back, even if her muscles protested.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her. She sighed.

"To admit it, I think I need some more practise drinking like that". Kohaku laughed. "Do you happen to know any good cures?"

"Not really, you should take it easy today. But we could always try this."

His lips touched hers lightly and she smiled. Unknown, they were watched by Chip, who had turned back to the campsite. Still young, and unknowing about this kind of love, his ears fell down and he pinched his nose in disgust. Not to far away though, two little pink eyes surveyed the fox as he scooted off to find something to steal for himself.

Chihiro broke the kiss, panting slightly. Kohaku still wanted to keep on, but both teens were shortly interrupted by Zeniba, who called them over for a short meeting, with the phoenixes.

* * *

Moments later the travellers, together with Zeniba, Konashi, a thunder fox family and the phoenixes sat down on the grass, talking about what would happen. The newly arrived Fox family, whom all had joined to help them mostly, listened to what everyone had to say. The family were known all around Kamikakushi for survival. Unlike Chip's father though, they never lost. 

Chip yawned through the meeting. To him it was all boring talking like this, and his young mind had a hard time understanding everything that was said. He could understand taking things, but blowing things up? To him it was a waste of gold.

Suddenly something sneaked up to him. Pink tail, red ears, bright pink eyes and a wide mischievous smile. Her name was Tatia and she too was a fox like him, except for female.

Chip tried to escape, but she kept on following him. The minutes went on and she kept on following him. However soon it developed into a game with the two foxes playing a sort of cat and rat chase around the camp.

* * *

"Now we know what we are going to do, and how we are going to do it!" Arika said grinning. "Now, I only have one more question, but it's not for you!" she said looking at the phoenixes. "It's for our dear friend Haku, who still hasn't told us how or when he had gotten such a flashy sword?" 

Everyone turned to the silent dragon, who had the legendary white sword in his belt. Even Chihiro had grown curious about it. After all, it had saved them all that day Chip's father had decided to slice them up. Kohaku sighed; locked between several eyes he knew this story would have to leek out. Not that he was ashamed, but he wondered if his father would forgive him for breaking the secret of the Wise old Dragon's soul.

Kurisutaru's tale

"I don't remember it myself; I guess I am still too young to even know how great my father was. All I do remember off him was how he used to ride with me, on the waves during the late summer when the trees turned auburn and the wind howled in the west. I knew in my young years as the small stream beside my father, that he was a great spirit and probably stronger then any living spirit now.

My mother was a spirit whose river ran close by. My father saw her, dancing by her own sacred waterfall and they fell in love. Some years later I was born. I remember my mother clearer then my father, for he was always out brining peace to the rivers.

Mum raised me, and our rivers grew. But one day, when my father was out there was a huge earthquake and two of the rivers dried out. It was my parents' rivers, and with their rivers gone they lost their powers… or the powers they had been born with. They never lost their powers they had gained, from loving me.

I became their hope, and they must have used a full encyclopaedia of spells to keep me safe. It has saved me countless times as you might have guessed. After all, I am still alive and mostly unhurt after loosing my own river.

My father's name was Kurisutaru, it means Crystal, and mum's was Ninfu, which means Nymph. Before my father and mother finally did pass away they fought many evil spirits. From what was left of them after their death was this sword."

Kohaku sighed as he was facing the real key to the sword. Why it was so powerful and why he was the only person ever to wield it.

"However, before they died father and mother connected their souls and forged this sword. Actually, as you may have guessed now it's not really a sword. It is their souls. They wanted to keep me safe even in death."

The whole campsite went quiet as the story ended. The tale of his parents was a myth, spoken in different words. It was hundreds of years since Ninfu and Kurisutaru died and no one had ever believed this lost spirit to be their son.

Kohaku closed his eyes and tried to see the faces of his parents, but after all these years he could see nothing. It was all blank. All he remembered of his mother was her white soft hands carrying him. And his father was simply a voice. The souls that had forged his sword could no longer talk to him, but through the love of his parents they could lighten up once he was facing real dangers. But not even it could help him getting this cursed ring off.

* * *

Some metres away Chip and Tatia's wild games turned them from the camp. They tumbled down a small cliff, making them land on dry earth. Chip was first to get up helping the female fox back to her feet. They both laughed for a while, but their laughter soon died out. Facing them was an army off spirits, more then either of them had seen during their whole life. Scared and panicking they hurried back to warn the others. 

_And so… the war begins_

_**To Reviewers:**_

**seaflames:** Hi, thanks for reading. All though I won't comment the phoenix thing, but I can say either you can guess or you can know. I know, you guess…

Ps: The next phoenix will probably show up, let's say on the almost last chapter to this story. So no need to hurry.

**LadyRainStarDragon:** Thanks for the advice, I'll remember that. Thankfully mum put up the heat again afterwards, but right now it's pretty much warmer. Still though, it's the coldest spring ever, as far as I've experienced, and the worst pollen whirling around, achoo! That is unfortunately a lot harder to prevent, isn't it?

**Storm-Maker:** I hope this chapter cleared out some questions. I'll add more in later chapters, but right now I wanted to get through this. To tell you, it's a lot of things that needs to be settled.

**Jean:** Won't comment about the phoenix thing (sorry, but this is the second fic I've written when people guess a lot and I don't want to spoil the fun) But I can answer right away why people were scared off her. Well, wouldn't you be quite scared if you were a spirit, you have a human friend. One day, all of sudden someone comes saying that this human is a spirit as well. But as spirits have different kinds of powers, some are stronger and some are weaker and you obviously don't know anything about her. Wouldn't you be a bit scared? I surely would have, no matter how friendly she or he was. Of course they still liked her, but they were all unsure how to handle the situation. Well, except for Chip, but he is still just a child.

**Winter –iel –o burzum:** Thank you, thank you, thank you and thank you! Thanks for returning and reviewing all chapters, I was getting curious on where you had gone off too? I am really happy you are back!

_**End Notes:**_

_**By the 9th June to the 18th June I will not be able to update, sorry! I am going on holiday. Still though, even if it's a bit stressful right now I'll try to update before I'll leave, okay! So no hard feelings, school is almost over for me this year. Ten weeks of holiday to enjoy and ten weeks I can write one, hurray!**_

_**So, sayonara! See you all soon!**_

_**Shitza**_


	39. In the Chaos

**_Shitza: Hi, back again. I've had a wonderful time, feels great to be back. Have loads of work to do with this story so better get going. To every reviewer, thank you, thank you! Only problem I have now is that all saved reviews disappeared sometime before I left. Luckily it was just mum's computer, I have my own, which is a bit more irritating and for once everything seems to work. I really don't trust this one, but oh well. Have to continue on the one that works. I hope that fanfiction works once I will turn to the replies, because so far I have no idea how to retrieve all reviews, not to mention mail that I have?_**

**_Do anyone have any idea why only my account crashed, because the rest of mum's computer works fine. My account however won't even allow me to open the files. It sucks, but what to do. I am just happy I managed to get this before it happened._**

**_Better warn you, because this chapter can be described with one word… DARK! I am sorry, but it is necessary, both for me and for this fic. I do hope you won't flame me, this is the darkest chapter ever. It is also written, out of perspective from Chihiro's thoughts._**

**_Also, if you have a napkin somewhere close by, I think you need it._**

**_Anyway, better get going! You want to find out more, don't you!_**

**_Shitza_**

**Chapter 38 In the Chaos**

_Fire… raging fire… burning fire… heat…_

The once green field lay dead and cold by their feet. The still ongoing war kept all life away and evil spirits waited around the corners to suck the souls from the fallen. Trees burnt from blazing arrows, remaining splinters of spears and swords covered the grounds. Te destruction had already cost thousand of spirits' lives and it would be more. For neither the phoenixes nor Yubaba would ever give up. The old witch was still alive, even if Zeniba and the Phoenixes worked tiredly to counter her. Chihiro sat on a chair, yawning. It was early in the morning and a small horse like spirit was telling them about the grand victories they had countered. Chihiro couldn't see his point. She couldn't see the glory in killing others.

Kohaku sat on a chair by the opening of the tent. He was dressed in white and silver armour, with a green dragon painted on the front. The white sword lay in his lap, glowing in the faint light. The iron ring still sat upon his finger, gleaming angrily. He was nowadays constantly being helped by the phoenixes. For it had been decided that Kohaku was the main goal for Yubaba in this war and he needed to stay alive.

Chihiro sighed. Since the war had started everyone had changed, for either good or bad. Lin was the Leader of all Archers. Xing led the earth-bound spirits like tigers, salamanders, snakes, spiders, with more. Deko too had armies, these being from old spirits and warlocks that instead of killing at the battlefield sent pests and death to the other camp. Even Chip had jumped in to this war. The little fox-demon had teamed up with the young fox Tatia. The two of them made hell off rackets as they stole magical stones, diamond hard armoury and lots of other things. They had developed to an excellent team and were rarely noticed. If someone saw them it was poor them. Two angry foxes is nothing to play with.

Kohaku wasn't leading and specific armies, but he was a face to fight for. Chihiro had to admit he looked just like one of those princes in a fairy tale.

As for herself she didn't compete in any specific battle. She was left outside, mainly because she couldn't think off killing other spirits. She knew people like Lin wanted too. Kohaku was the only one who understood her thoughts. Even if these spirits fought for Yubaba she knew they weren't evil. They just didn't know what they were fighting for. Yubaba was a great liar, which she had proven dozens of times. Instead she helped with the Healers to save as many lives as possible.

She was also training and preparing herself for becoming a spirit. She knew she couldn't be fully spirit since she still hadn't found out which form she would take. But so far she had been able to do easy tricks, for example float in the air and change colour of water. She was taking lessons from the old water spirit, who was also busy teaching his grand daughter the Art of spirit magic.

She couldn't hide though how much she hated that girl. Whatever Chihiro did that girl had to prove herself being ten times better. Not to mention as soon as she was around the girl wore a mask of outmost disgust. Once passing she had pinched her nose saying it smelled human.

Okay, so she was part human. Human enough to have started in the Human world before coming here. Chihiro sighed… that girl had some serious problems… and worse was that she also had to tell the whole camp that the truth about her and Kohaku's relationship would break within a few days and then Kohaku would start dating her. Chihiro knew Kohaku well enough to know that would never happen. One thing was that she NEVER drooled all over him, no matter how good-looking he was. She just wished that the girl could go and leave them alone!

_

* * *

_

Outside the battle grew on. The Phoenixes sent blasts of their powers. Hurricanes, floods, thunders, earthquakes, flaming comets and deceases rained down upon the enemy army. But not without consequences, for each attack followed by a rain off arrows. And for some reasons the phoenixes retreated in these rains.

The clouds rumbled and the sky opened to let down a shower. The sounds of metal against metal echoed in these dead lands. The life that once had flowed, now forgotten, grew as the slaughter went on.

_Peace… where was peace when you needed her?_

_Peace… when would she come back to the living?_

_Peace… they need you… they need you know._

* * *

The hours went on, the cries could be heard within a ten miles circle. Chihiro worked in tears over a wounded man. The man was dying, but his eyes were begging her to help him. She knew this man had a family that was waiting for him. She wanted him to live, but didn't know how it could be possible.

Silent tears fell down her cheek as she gave the man something to calm him. She stood up again and walked out from the tent. She had to hurry, the water spirit wanted to see her for a new lesson.

* * *

"Now, can one of you tell me what the different and most powerful kinds of spirit power does?" The older spirit asked.

The blue haired grand daughter raised her hand like a comet and the older nodded. The girl cleared her throat, Chihiro sighed.

"The strongest, spirit power comes from inner strength and can destroy ones soul and spirit if the aim is right. The second strongest, love, inflicts damage upon ones dreams and abilities. The third is the power over light, which can destroy any darkness, yet rarely do damage upon light itself. The fourth, hope relies on outer strength and hope. It destructs walls that prevent things from happening."

"Correct, now which are the basic strategies against these?"

"Emptiness, Hate, Darkness and Despair!"

"Correct once more!"

Chihiro sighed. It was always the same.

"Today's lesson will not contain any practises, but theories. Theories and help to unveil your spirit forms."

Chihiro brightened up. Now, finally she would have the chance to find out more about herself.

The other girl must have noticed it and as the older spirit turned she whacked her over the head with her hand. Chihiro didn't manage to duck in time, and held her left hand over her aching head.

"Don't you feel well, Chihiro? You better go and rest, this needs full concentration.

Chihiro nodded and walked out. She didn't feel like complaining. After all, it was no use telling against that spirit.

Slowly she walked back to their tent. From behind she could hear the other girl cheer for something. She didn't care… she was so sick of that girl. She…

The bells sounded and a high voice called in the air. "Peace is reborn! Peace is reborn! The Phoenix has returned to us!"

Chihiro couldn't believe it, but it had to be true. She felt the anger boil within her as the other girl ran out from the tent she just had left.

'_It can't be! It can't be!_' she tried over and over again. She was so buried in her own thoughts that she didn't notice someone sneaking up behind her, giving her a blow to the head.

Her world blackened. And she saw no more!

_TBC_

_**To Reviewers: Please don't kill me! There is more, not done yet. Anyway**_

**Winter –iel –o burzum:** I forwarded your message, and thanks so much for reviewing. Actually, you weren't late, you had my first chapter review. You should stop worrying so, because you are a fantastic reader. You rarely miss a single chapter!

**Lady Moon Dragon:** Well, some of the inspiration comes from Inuyasha (Shippo). But most things are my ideas from the start. Anyway, I am really sorry for not having read your story, or the last 6 chapters. Been gone too long.

**Velf:** Well, nothing to be sorry for. I haven't reviewed for ages, so it's me who should be sorry. I write too much, read too little! Hope you liked the chapter, even if it was dark.

**Storm-Maker:** Well, feels like I've had a lot of practise lately. But mostly I just reread the fic, then dot down every new things that needs to be solved and take them one and one. Works! Also, I am happy you fell for Tatia. She won't be much of a character, except for Chip's company. Too less time.

**pinkwitch1:** I am working as much as I can. You can't expect too much from a girl with three fics to update.

**Jinenji:** Thank you, that was a really nice compliment! I hope you liked this chapter, once more sorry for the darkness in it.

**_For Reviewers from other chapters:_**

**Hopeheart:** Hope the mail explained everything. And hope you liked this story as well.

**_End Notes:_**

**_Don't kill me, just a cliffhanger. More in store. Too tired to continue. YAWN!_**


	40. In Yubaba's Claws

**_Shitza: 200… 200… (Faints ten times over)_**

**_Do any of you have any idea how happy I am for this? When I first started this fic I never could imagine this. Not to mention all hits! Whether or not people just stumbled in here accidentally, but over 300 hits in five days is more then I can stand. I am so incredible… so incredible grateful. I don't know what to say really, except thanks to everyone for all support! You have no idea what this means to me._**

**_Anyway, better get back to the real things before I loose my head again._**

**_I am really sorry for the evil cliffhanger and the really evil chapter. It was fun however to read all of your reviews because they are so different. So to say, some of you will love the end chapters and some may not. So far we are almost there. I think it's safe to say… about five more chapters. Done before next time I am disappearing into that summer cottage._**

**_Okay, better hurry up with the chapters before the next mosquito bites me. I hope you all enjoy, and please forgive me if the beginning of the chapter may sound weird. It took me a while to get started. Not to mention, I haven't slept much this weekend. You don't sleep much at a friend's summer cottage at midsummer._**

**_Shitza_**

**_Ps: Don't kill me at the end of the chapter. I know you will hate this chapter, probably more then the previous._**

**Chapter 39 In Yubaba's Claws**

The whole camp celebrated the new birth of the Phoenix, however not entirely everyone. The travellers had all gathered in a small tent some metres away from the celebration. They had other things to worry about. Chihiro was missing.

Kohaku had of course been the one to notice the mystery. The link between them still existed. Through it he had felt her anger frustration and then her world going black. The link had been broken, for the first time in a long period. He felt incredible alone, and naked in front of everything he saw. It didn't feel good. Everything could have happened to her.

It irritated him, because the link only reflected her inner emotions not where she could be.

Lin, Deko and Xing sat heads close, looking at a map over the field before them. Chip, who knew the other camp as well as this, instructed them on all details. Kohaku however didn't listen. Yes he wanted Chihiro back, but knowing Yubaba the girl had probably been brought somewhere else.

Kohaku slammed his fist into the table in frustration. His hopes shattered for every second that went and his mind raced in thoughts and theories. He had a feeling that whatever had happened to the girl he loved, it had been carefully planned.

"What is it Kohaku?" Lin asked. She looked concerned and worried and Kohaku had to restrain himself from throwing himself into her open arms. The tears streamed down his face, the energy that remained within his body flowed out. His emotions grew.

Chip scooted off, running to fetch at least one of the phoenixes. Seeing he was having problems it was the only reasonable thing to do.

"Take a deep breath Kohaku, we will get her back." Lin said comforting. Xing and Deko retreated into the shadows giving her room for the full attention for the lost love.

And as the minutes passed Kohaku slowly calmed down enough to allow the phoenixes to help him. The new Phoenix of peace was not attended since she still had a task ahead. The healing glow was blinding and he closed his eyes, embraced in the warmth and love from the nine birds.

_'Chihiro, where are you?'_ he thought before he fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Chihiro blinked several times before waking up. She tried to sit up, but noticed that her feet and hands were tied to four poles around her. She lay very uncomfortable on a pile of black stones. Escape was not an option, because black spirits and ghouls, waiting to tear her up, heavily guarded her.

Suddenly a door opened and familiar footsteps echoed in the dimly lit room. Chihiro looked up as much as she could to lie face to face with Yubaba. The witch held a small iron box in her hands and wore a very evil smile on her lips. Chihiro shivered. But she couldn't understand the point in this?

"So, you are finally awake. I was getting worried that my newest apprentice had failed his duties. You've been unconscious for a whole day."

"What do you want with me?" Chihiro asked dangerously, yet she was answered by a cold laugh.

"What I want, little spirit. I want you, and I have always wanted you! You see, you have something I dearly desire."

Chihiro blinked several times. Her mind swirled in confusion. "What would I have?" she asked.

Yubaba leaned closer to her ear. "Everything!" she whispered.

* * *

The feast was still on, but the Phoenixes had retreated back towards their own private circle of tents. Most of them lay asleep in their luxury, but the Phoenix of destiny couldn't sleep. The word "everything" rang in his ears like a warning signal. He knew everything and he knew what was happening at this very moment. It grieved him that he couldn't do anything to help her… for she was the last light they had left to fight with. One last candle against the eternal night.

* * *

Tatia ran as fast as she could. Unlike the rest of her family she hadn't followed them to the feast and spent her time being useful Her little tour however seemed to have paid off. You could hear much from spirits who drank too much if you stayed at the right spot and the things she had heard, she couldn't think of anything more important.

The pink tail flew as she sprinted back towards the camp. Through the maze of tents she tried to find Chip. She found the fox sitting in Lin's lap, being combed to a real gentleman. Normally she would have laughed at the sight, but at the moment she had more important things in mind.

"Chip!" she said collapsing from the running. The other fox immediately jumped out from Lin's lap and ran over to the female. The pink-eared fox whispered something in his ears and Chip nodded. He turned to Lin, who looked bewildered.

"Fetch everyone you can find, we know where Chihiro is!" he said gloriously helping the other fox back to her feet. The others stared at them, then moved. Everyone except Kohaku that was.

"Don't bother. I have some unfinished business with that witch. I am going after her!" Chip looked at him, bent over and whispered the destination into his ear.

Lin opened her mouth to complain, but Kohaku disrupted her.

"I have made my choice. All of you have been willing to help us all the way through, but I feel like I've done less for both you and her. Lin, listen. This is my task to do. I have something I must prove for myself."

Lin closed her mouth again. Chip and Tatia looked up and him from the ground, then smiled.

"Good Luck lover boy, you are going to need it!" They chorused happily.

Kohaku smiled in return before stepping out from the tenth. People gathered around him, but no one said anything. The River Spirit took a deep breath before changing. His face lengthened, his hands became claws, and his skin received fur and scales. His green hair turned into a mane. The dragon stood on the ground for a few seconds before taking off into the night sky.

_'Chihiro, hold out! I'm coming.'_

* * *

Could anything feel like more pain then what she was experiencing? She was surrounded by a black darkness that tried over and over to crawl into her bare skin. She was wearing new clothes. A black robe that went down to her feet, with huge wide sleeves that made her arms look bone thin. On it was a painted cross that reached down to the hem of the robe. Her hair was out, taken away with a tiara off black diamonds. Around her neck was a necklace of big black pearls and her hands held more jewellery then the Pharaohs of Egypt ever had owned. On her feet sat black sandals made of soft silk. But no matter its beauty Chihiro had no time to think about it. For the darkness around her had taken control over her spirit and threatened to take her soon.

Yubaba sat on a chair watching the process. Ever since Chihiro first had entered the Bathhouse she had known there was more then what met the eye. And she had been right. The black spell she used only worked on certain spirits. She knew that the girl would fight to live, but it wouldn't be long until.

Kohaku had only been the appetiser. She was the main meal. Yubaba could do nothing more then smile as the young spirit started to sweat. Her soul and spirit was strong, but not strong enough to survive this.

Chihiro opened her eyes for a brief moment and stretched her hand towards Yubaba as if she wanted to do something. But half way she sighed and dropped it. Yubaba smiled. The process had been must shorter then she had expected. She went to fetch the iron box. She opened it, murmuring an ancient spell. Something white and fluid soared from the now dead woman's body into the box.

"There, sealed and done. Now you can come little phoenixes. Now I am ready!"

* * *

Kohaku flew as fast as he could. The moon was disappearing and the new morning rose, but no matter how fast he flew he felt like he was being too late after all. After two hours of flying he landed on the roof of Yubaba's new resident. From there he sprinted down through a window and hurried to find her. The link between them was far emptier then possible and he feared for what he would see.

When he reached the dungeons, and the chamber she lay in he bent down and cried. For there was nothing he could do to save her. Yubaba was nowhere in sight. Kohaku slowly walked up to her. She looked as if she was sleeping. She didn't look dead at all, as if she had fallen asleep. Her hand lay reaching for a spot of the room as if this had been her last movement ever.

Kohaku bent down and kissed her face, but he could do nothing to awake her. His sword had fallen from his hand when he had entered the room. He picked it up, determined to finish this once and for all. Giving her one last loving gaze he sprinted back.

When he was out of sight bright flames licked the dead body, and it turned to ash.

_TBC_

**_To Reviewers: I know you will kill me after this, but there is more. Do you believe in happy endings? If not the hope so. Anyway, review responds also contains some clues for the upcoming chapters. And important notes you would want to think about. I am just trying to save my own skin._**

**_big book worm: Oh, Chihiro always happen to end up in danger. I hope you read this carefully for this chapter may not be what it seemed._**

**_Jinenji: Oh, you will see. I cannot say who the new phoenix is, but if you know the stories of phoenixes then you already know her. I am really happy you like the story and thanks for the compliments._**

**_Storm-Maker: I am sorry for the blow on the head, but it was the best way for the black out and I didn't want her to know where she was. Anyway, you probably didn't like the death thing, things will indeed turn far more interesting from here. Also, I am happy you liked my jumping into war thing because I had no idea if it was good or bad. Many jumps are good, but you can't continue jumping all the time or it gets confusing._**

**_KishLover123: I am happy you liked it. Hope you liked this one as well._**

**_To Reviewers from other Chapters:_**

**_The Silver Dog Rouge: I am happy you liked it and hope you enjoyed the rest of the story as well._**

**_Gardevoir-Mages: I still cannot understand how you guys can write one story together, much less how you managed to read mine together. You really must have an equal set of mind or something. I hope you all enjoyed the story._**

**_End Notes:_**

**_I really hope you all have enjoyed the story, I feel bad for giving you such an evil chapter after all those endless amounts of reviews. I hope you liked this, even if it was evil… what am I saying? I am too tired to type t the moment. Better go, I'll be back with a new update as soon as possible._**

**_Shitza_**


	41. When things are starting to get

_**Shitza: Okay, no need to hide it guys, I know you all must have hated last chapter. I am evil, am I not?**_

_**It surprised me, there has only been one reviewer to figure things out. Congratulations I say, you beat me.**_

_**(Laughs) If you only knew what I had in store! I thought I gave you enough clues to figure it out, but I guess I was wrong. Anyway, to refresh your minds I start this chapter to tell you more about the phoenixes, and why I really choose to write about them into the story. I think this chapter takes the turn; I know I am hurrying things up, but I can't go on torturing you forever. (Giggles) You guys are going to love this, and get as confused as ever.**_

_**Thinking of confused. How any remembers Fawkes from Harry Potter? Think of him and you'll see what I mean.**_

_**At the bottom are some short facts I've been able to dig out. If you don't understand after this, then you will probably never do.**_

_**After all, last chapter held one huge clue about what would happen.**_

_**Can't say more or I'll spoil the whole story Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 40 When Things are starting to get Interesting**

Yubaba hummed evilly as she carried the box with steady hands. Inside lay her key to dominance and power. The spirit powers she had stolen from Chihiro were more then enough to destroy those slimy birds once and for all.

Little did she know she was being followed. Followed by someone who saw her for what she truly was, a witch, a murderer and his greatest enemy ever. Yubaba turned slowly to her office, but had barely time to open the door before she felt the other presence near.

_'So, he is after me indeed. I guess it's time for a dessert.'_

Smiling evilly she fingered upon the long chain of rings around her neck.

* * *

Kohaku ran through tears and grief up the stairs to what he knew would be the old Bath mistress office. He knew Yubaba loved having her offices at the top, for she always saw herself as a higher ranked creature then most spirits that lived here. It reminded him of all those years he had served her.

With his sword in both hands, magic swirling around it as his parents lost spirits could feel the same pain as him, he literally blew the two doors to the office into splinters. The wood cracked into millions of pieces leaving only the dust hanging in the air Kohaku coughed surprised at his own powers. He guessed all his grief and hate must have dug deeper into his heart.

Yubaba stood in the middle of the room, holding the black box with both hands. The witched stared at him unbelievingly. Then she laughed, laughed her head off.

"You're already too late boy! Go back to those worthless phoenixes of yours and forewarn them that their lives are ending. I am the new Lady over these lands."

Kohaku barely listened to her words. Over the time, ever since the cursed ring had contacted with his hand, he had stopped to listen. He knew that almost everything she said was lies, for the witch knew nothing of true life, true friendship or true love.

The sword in his hands pulsated with magic and ambition to get rid of this witch. Kohaku moved slowly, seeing the fear in Yubaba's face as she realised how little powers she truly had over him. Shocked the old witch summoned fireballs she desperately shot at him. But in her blindness of hate and fear she missed with several inches.

Kohaku stood calmly. He could end this now, he could finish her off with one swing. He could avenge his love and let the world continue to live. But something held him back and to his fear he noticed that the iron ring on his hand was pulsing as well, draining him from his last piece of strength.

Kohaku cursed under his breath feeling his energy leave. He could see Yubaba laugh like a maniac believing this would be the last she would see off him. As his vision blurred all he could think off was Chihiro and how they would rejoin in a world no one would be able to tear them apart.

But something felt strange. Like there was something that must have slipped his mind. Something he had missed to witness. He fell to his knees in exhaustion. His hands shook, the sword fell to the floor with a clank to awaken the dead. He shivered as the air around him became colder… then…

It all stopped. He felt warm inside again. Blinking several times he looked up to see Yubaba in outmost fear. The witch had walked backwards into the wall; eyes wide of shock and her mouth open as if she was about to scream. Luckily no words came.

Kohaku turned back, and his eyes too grew wild. Behind him stood a girl with brown hair, brown eyes. Dressed in a long dress with a painted cross at the front. She wore a necklace of black pearls and a tiara of black diamonds. On her hands lay more diamonds then he ever had seen. But the clothes changed, from the dead black into a lively colour of white. The dress switched colour to become sparkling white. The diamonds on the tiara became a silk band and the necklace disappeared to be replaced with a silver chain. The diamonds upon her fingers disappeared.

"Chi-Chihiro?" Kohaku said breathlessly.

The new reborn Chihiro smiled warmly at him. He couldn't stop watching as the girl stepped up to him, placing her hand in his. It felt so warm, and also so strong as if her body would hold some sort of legendary powers.

"No, the spell. You can't be!" Yubaba cried.

But the witch never would ever utter one more word, for as the white powers in the soul of the girl grew, so did Yubaba's die and the witch was blown up into a sparkling shower of magic.

_TBC_

_**To Reviewers:**_

**Amin Vanima Mellonea:** Wow, you really have a beautiful new name Jineji. Oh anyway, I hope I haven't stirred up too much confusion, but this was evilly enough planned through the whole fic. Yes, I knew she would have to die and be reborn, evil, am I not? Thanks for the review; I can forgive you for being angry. I hop my readers haven't left me now.

**Storm-Maker:** I hope this hasn't added to much confusion for you. Okay, if you go down and read the facts about Phoenixes you can figure things out. Then you will probably know what will happen now. Or perhaps not, I still have some things up my sleeve.

**White dragon lady:** Yes, sadly that was Chihiro's body. No, good thing is she is not dead. But more things will unfold and new things unlock so I hope you stay and read.

**Gardevoir-Mages:** Okay, here is the update I'll go and check out your chapter as well. Sorry for the evil last chapter. But there is more in store.

**angel161991:** Congratulations, you were the only one to solve the details. Now I have a question. Am I that easy to predict, for if so I better start working on that? I've noticed on earlier stories I can give out too many clues.

_**End Notes:**_

_**Don't go, I still have some things to put up before I am done. Firstly, if you continue after my endless babble there is an analyse on Phoenixes and some about the stories and facts around. Short facts, but it's enough to let you understand a lot of confusion. Also, thanks for all those wonderful reviews and all the endless amount of hits I've received. I can't believe there are actually people reading this. I am happy, hyper and happy. Uhm, perhaps because I've recently eaten some candy as well.**_

_**Oh well, Yubaba is or may not be dead. You'll see. But our friends here still have some problems they must solve. There are some few more chapters to come. So hope you'll have patience and wait. I'll try and update as soon as I can.**_

_**Other notes: I have a complete new story up. Trapped in Time, which is a little deeper fic about the relationship and a struggle to get back together. You'll have to read and find out.**_

_**Hasta la vista everyone, or Sayonara may perhaps be the more proper thing to say.**_

_**Shitza**_

* * *

_Phoenixes_

_Many tales can be told about these mysterious and powerful creatures. They pop up in different stories and cultures. In Asia phoenixes often represents Guardians, for example from Japanese mythology where it is said that one Phoenix is the guard of the South._

_Blue dragon of Wood in the East  
__Red Phoenix of Fire, in the South  
__White Tiger of Metal, in the West  
__Black Turtle of Water, in the North_

_In Asia the Queens often symbolised Phoenixes, while the kings symbolised Dragons._

_Another thing to note: taken straight from Harry Potter, is that Phoenixes possess healing powers in their tears and the can carry incredible heavy loads. More facts also say they can't die, as they burn when they die and are reborn from the ashes._


	42. Peace Reborn

_**Shitza: Hello everyone… not much let of this story. Feels sad to think, after all this was the second story I wrote. But oh well, everything has an end and it goes for this too. I just hope you all have enjoyed this because it turned out better then I could ever have imagined. When I first started I thought I would only get about fifty reviews and it was fine. Then it became 100, then 200 and it's more then 200 now. Thank you! Thank you so incredible much!**_

_**Anyway… as I said this story is however not completely finished. I have some more explanations to make, will probably end up in next chapter, or perhaps in this. Not to mention there is one more struggle to face and some sorrow as well. For example, now that Chihiro is the new Phoenix, since I don't think it's hard to ignore now, how can a phoenix and a dragon live together? Well… we will see what happens and if anyone has studied Asian mythology then you probably will have tears in your eyes now. I am not telling what is about to come.**_

_**Oh, just so you know. I may not be so formal in this chapter writing Phoenix of… because it is starting to get a bit rambling when you all who they are now. Besides, this chapter contains a lot about the phoenixes, among themselves. You may be surprised, or not, but I take this chapter as quite funny in those matters. Oh, you'll see what I mean.**_

_**Incredible enough, this is a long chapter for a change.**_

_**Okay, been rambling enough now. Hope you all enjoy this chapter since I've been itching for it since I left the last one for you.**_

_**Shitza**_

_**PS: I think it's one more chapter after this, and then an epilogue.**_

**Chapter 41 Peace Reborn**

Chihiro woke up, trembling from the nightmare that still haunted her. Her dreams were now the same and the Phoenix of Peace regretted having drunk and feasted as she had done the previous night, rejoining with her friends. Indeed it had been quite the party as she and Kohaku had flown back, much after freeing the lost souls of Yubaba's ex-apprentices. The group of male spirits had bowed on their knees praising her. She wasn't used to this kind of attention yet, but she would probably have to thinking about who she was.

It all felt like a dream now. Chip and the little fox Tatia dancing around her, Lin hugging her and Xing kissing her cheek. Deko had pulled out a bear hug, tears streaming down his face. Kohaku had kissed her several times that evening and each one of them from joy, relief and love. They were together again, Yubaba was finally dead and everything was perfect. Xing had proposed for Lin, asking her to be his mate and wife. Deko had talked with Chip about something she had no clue off. They had won this war and peace was back in Kamikakushi to stay. No more blood to be spilled for the next upcoming centuries.

It had been a shock for everyone to discover that she actually was the Phoenix of Peace. She still remembered that girl to her old sensei (master) spirit who had taught her basic knowledge, when the girl had gone on a rampage believing she was the Chosen. It turned out however that she was not. Thinking back she knew why. The girl had whacked her on the head and accidentally also taken a hair from her head without noticing it. It was this hair the test had responded to, causing the havoc.

Chihiro sighed deeply before trying to get back to sleep. It was still night and tomorrow would be a big day. She sighed, lying in soft silk sheets in a tent that would envy the King Pharaoh ten times over. It was her tent, it was her power. But had she really wanted this power? She didn't know why fate had chosen her for this task? She would have to ask her Brother Destiny about it in the morning.

She chuckled for herself. Okay, things were getting weird indeed. Now she was starting to refer the remaining nine phoenixes as brother and sisters. Closing her eyes once more she sighed and went back into sleep, with more horrific dreams.

* * *

(Chihiro's nightmare) 

She stood on a pale beach, looking out over the turquoise ocean in front of her. The waves broke against the plain shore, washing her feet gently. It all seemed peaceful, but still wrong. Something had happened and she had no idea of what.

_Slowly she changed form, changed into the beautiful shape of the phoenix she was. She flew over the sea, watching the waves and the magical corral that lived in it. It all seemed to be as it would be, but that nagging feeling of something missing wouldn't leave her. She turned her destination slightly, now flying towards the sun itself. The sun didn't blind her like it would do to normal creatures. She was immune against anything of the nature's beauty. That except for the Devil's Hole itself, which always longed for the restless soul of them. _

_Suddenly he feeling stroke her again, but this time it was different. It was like an echo of someone shouting for her. Someone who loved her, but her own love for that person had been forgotten through the millennium of years in which she had lived. Who could this person be? She had no idea. Scared and frightened of the idea someone caring for her as deeply as he did, she fled. His name though circulated her mind. Kohaku…_

But this wasn't everything and her dreams continued.

_Her dream had changed. Now she was in what looked like a volcano, the inside of a volcano. She was pushing herself to get near the walls, for there was hardly anything to stand on. Only a small brim, about half a feet broad. She didn't want to fall, she had to continue._

_Over it all a familiar voice shouted. "You will not win Chihiro! I will take what is rightfully mine. I am the Phoenix of Peace! I will drink your blood and you will crawl by my feet begging me not to kill you. Do you hear me Chihiro, you will not take the dragon from me."_

_Chihiro gasped as a bat spirit approached her. Mouth open and fangs gleaming in the light from the fires down below. The fangs were dripping of blood, her blood. This would be her doom and there was noting she could do about it._

_…_

_But her dream took one last turn. It changed and this time she once more saw herself killing Yubaba. The witch was however laughing at her saying she hadn't won and new things would approach her. She would get her revenge, she would kill her. The powers wouldn't cease. It would find her, and kill her._

(End Dreams)

* * *

Chihiro awoke the next morning by the Phoenix of Life gently shaking her shoulder. She mumbled something about not wanting to get up, which made the other Phoenix laugh. 

"Maybe so, but if you don't get up now you'll miss breakfast. And Earth is really looking forward for a second helping."

Chihiro suddenly opened her eyes, grabbed her clothes and quickly got dressed. She was nowadays wearing a simple white dress with gold embroideries. It was a lovely dress she had gotten from Zeniba some time after their arrival. It was light, comfortable and she had to admit she looked good with it. Kohaku though would probably describe it as stunning beautiful, but the dragon had something extra to overdo these things.

She quickly got out from her tenth, to see a variation of morning arrangement. The Phoenixes were not really so special as she had found out now. They all could be described as a weird pack of immortal creatures, whose immortality sometimes got to their heads. They all had their powers, but they could behave like children. One example was Earth and Lightning was arguing over a piece of sweet bread. Another was Ice and Fire, who always seemed to get on the others bad side.

The activities were many. The phoenix of Water stood cooking breakfast for everyone. Life assisted her by letting the necessary herbs for her stew; grow from a small pot of earth. Once Water got what she wanted the herbs automatically died, to be replaced by some new.

In another corner the phoenix of Wind sat, having fallen asleep bent to his staff. Destiny walked over to him, patting him on the back telling him to wake up. But the fortune telling spirit only had to turn his back before the older spirit fell asleep once more. Love was nowhere in sight and Chihiro guessed she was somewhere nearby, probably charming young men for her little games. Chihiro shuddered thinking about her. She had never been able to like that woman.

"Peace, please have some stew!" Water said to her. Water was very motherly, even if she wasn't the oldest, but she always embraced the in her heart in a motherly care.

Chihiro thanked her taking the bowl from her hands. The stew tasted oddly very much fruit and she wondered what on earth she had put in it. It didn't taste bad or so, just weird.

Destiny finally gave up on his tries to wake up the stubborn sleep spirit and sat down beside her to talk. Mostly they talked about his Sights and from what she could hear everything looked oddly bright. She had a feeling he wasn't telling much to her.

The conversation changed and they started talking about dreams. Taking her opportunity she asked him about her dreams, which he listened too, but answered a minimum off. It was hard to get answers from Destiny since he was bond to the laws on not telling anything at all, unless it was necessary. Chihiro sighed; this was hopeless, like arguing to yourself.

"Why me?" she said out loud.

"Excuse me?" Destiny asked, not having understood the question.

She sighed. "Why was I chosen to become this spirit? It's not like I wanted too.

Destiny smiled knowingly. "For once a question I am allowed to answer." Chihiro stared at him coldly, not believing her ears.

Destiny replied with a smile. "You have probably heard this thousand of times by now, but you know that this world has to have ten phoenixes to remain balanced. However as our previous peace died, peace in this world was rubbed and thus so Yubaba could start her war. It was necessary that we would have a new phoenix and in that way something was decided long ago, before anyone of us was born.

In a prophecy, older then any of the worlds it describes two souls fighting to regain the rights of this world. One is said to be born of power, but loose something of deep value. It refers to Kohaku. You see, as you might know now he is a very powerful dragon spirit, but however he did loose something of deep value. In Yubaba's claws he lost his heart.

The other one is an unknown person, who gains something she will detest. This is you. You were unknown to this world, yet here you gained powers. You became a spirit and are now bonded to this world. But you never wanted these powers of you, as I can clearly see since you complain so much about it.

The prophecy describes how the peace can be rejoined to this world, but if so all choices must be right. Through your adventures you have made choices, and you have hold to your words. But in your way was Yubaba; she is the sorceress in the same text. She tried to stand in your way.

We are also a part. We are the elements to help you, but no one of us could. You never knew you could help yourselves and I was through this forbidden to tell you. The prophecy ends with the line; And so will the Great War begin. It was the war that started and the war we won. From there only you and Kohaku could decide what to do. But as you choose the right things to follow, you never gave up on your task no matter how hard it was. You were rewarded to live again and thus become what you are. The phoenix powers slept inside of you ever since you were born, and only after Peace's death they could bloom and start flowing."

He smiled.

"Yubaba could never take your full powers, for to do that you and Kohaku would have to be together if so. You see the prophecy describes you as lovers, and two in that case are one. You and Kohaku were separated when she tried her task. She never caught Kohaku' full power and she had no way getting yours. She made that mistake when she took you. And as he came after you, getting to you when he believed it was too late; your true powers were allowed to awaken. A phoenix is born from fire, thus you had to be reborn from fire."

Chihiro shook her head.

"I still can't believe in any of this."

"I know dear sister, I know." He said before getting back to his feet. "Come, we have one more arrangement to make. It is time for your lover to be free."

* * *

Kohaku walked back and forwards, the cursed ring still sat on his hand. He was incredible anxious and yet irritated. In all this time his key to remove that thing had been the woman he loved. Ironical to think he had the key all the time. Worst part was that he could easily have lost her. 

The image of her death still haunted his nights. He knew he would rather die then ever leave her again. His nights were filled of the memories of her cold body lying on the stones. Even in death she was beautiful.

He was pathetic and he knew that. He was worried for something that would probably never happen again. After all, what could hurt an immortal body? Nothing as far as he was concerned.

He heard the sounds of footsteps outside and turned. In the opening of the tent stood Lin, Xing, Deko, Chip, the Phoenix of Destiny and her. Chihiro smiled shyly at him, looking down as if she felt ashamed for something. Kohaku responded with his eyes filled with understanding Chihiro blushed slightly, but only he noticed.

Lin, Xing and Deko sat down at the wall of the tenth. Chip was bouncing around, but no one seemed to care. That until Deko fished him up from the floor and scooped him up into his lap. Destiny walked forward.

"The time has finally come Kohaku, are you ready?"

Kohaku bowed. "Yes, I am honourable Lord."

"Peace, do what you are destined to do."

Kohaku watched as Chihiro moved forward to him, taking his hand in hers. She held the finger with two fingers murmuring something under her breath. Kohaku saw her concentration and it was as if she was talking to him in his mind. He closed his eyes and listened, listened to every word she had to say. A white light erupted between her fingers, and there was a tingling sensation as the iron ring finally slipped of his fingers. Still in concentration Chihiro said her final words and the ring fell to the floor, breaking into a million small pieces. Starring in disbelief Kohaku touched his fingers. He tried not to, but after all this relief and warmth he felt as his powers returned to him he quickly scooped her up, kissing her passionately. Chihiro widened her eyes in surprise, but soon closed them enjoying the sensation that trickled through her body.

Little did they notice everyone else laughing. Lin cried, but it was happy tears. Chip had broken free from Deko's hands and was now dancing happily.

But no one, not even Destiny saw the pair of eyes watching them. Hate raged through Koumori's veins as she watched her archenemy in love cuddle close to _HER_ dragon.

"Oh, I will get you for this!" she said in a hushed voice.

_'Is it really what you desire?'_

Koumori looked back but there was no one speaking with her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

_'I'm a friend. I will grant you the strength you need and the weapon to kill that phoenix. I can tell you how you can become her and she will die.'_

"And what do I get from it?" she asked.

_'Everything! Just look inside the darkness within you and break me free!'_

_TBC_

**_To Reviewers: Oh, another cliffhanger. I am evil! You will have to wait and see what will happen. This fic is almost, almost over. (Cries!) Thanks for the reviews… I am not surprised I don't get as many as usual, but it's summer now so I guess everyone is enjoying being outside now._**

**Amin Vanima Mellonea:** Okay, I was just teasing you, but half point was true. Yubaba is gone, but the darkness that she used isn't. The last fight Good versus Evil will be next chapter and then we will see what happens. I am happy you liked the chapter and you liked the new phoenix. Yes, me too can't wait for HP6.

**Gardevoir Mages:** Wow, thanks for the really odd review. It's not everyday you get such a discussion in your review. I am happy you liked the chapter and hope you don't kill me just because the trouble isn't over. To say, there will be even more trouble in the next and I mean not physically.

**Storm-Maker:** Well, I hope that the explanations in this chapter was enough, but you have to forgive Destiny in his explanations because he knows so much he literally can't put a line and two together. Anyway… to put things short. Chihiro powers didn't awaken until after Peace's death and it was the powers of peace that can't exist in the same time. Or put it in another way, Peace had to die to let her powers awaken. It is complicated and there are loads of theories and ideas around it usually makes me confused. This idea had grown too long in my head. Blame it on me if it was too confusing.

**Jean:** Oh, I hate when those things happen at home. But anyway, I am happy you like my story and no worries. Reviewers come and go, it happened a lot at my first story I wrote here. In the end I didn't keep any of my old reviewers, I only have new ones now. Those things happen, so no worries. I am happy you like this story.

_**End Notes:**_

_**After this, please DON'T bug me about Sequels because I am pretty confident that I won't make one. I will hopefully leave enough details to know what happens after in the epilogue. Also, for those who want to know I have a second Spirited Away fic up. A bit sadder then this, but I think it's good and I hope someone from here would want to read it. It's called Trapped in Time, and is very much different from my usual way of writing.**_

_**Anyway, just so you know, for the next chapter there is a clue you could wonder about. Koumori, the next little problem is a Japanese word for an animal. Which? I will let you think about this for a while.**_

_**Also, extra thanks to Storm-Winter for correcting my poor Spanish. I only studied for two years and have forgotten about everything I've learnttwo years ago.**_

_**Hasta Luego!**_

_**Shitza**_


	43. The Final Flight

**_Shitza: Wow, I just realised I had little time updating before I am going to my summer cottage, so for this week there will be a lot of updating for this chapter, the epilogue (which has to get through some corrections) and one last little surprise I surely hope you won't mistake for something else since it is more of a FAQ page you just can ignore. It's my last goodbye to you wonderful readers and reviewers. If you want the spoilers you cal always check up the very last chapter I posted in Heirs of the Founders and that explains it._**

**_But we are not there yet so I guess I better go on with this. Anyway, I guess you want to know what Koumori means. Well, there is a fluttery thing that is very much connected with biting creatures that lives in Tr… wait! I can't say that yet. You'll find out anyway. Here is Chapter 42, the Final Fight. I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Shitza_**

**_Ps: Sorry if this chapter may seem a bit flashy, but I am awfully tired at the moment and even if I know that is not the best time to write on, I just want to finish this ASAP. Besides, this chapter will be mysterious._**

**Chapter 42 The Final Flight**

The night was young, the armies were moving back to their homes and thus the Phoenixes were going back to the shadowy legends they had appeared from. A young spirit sat in her tent looking like a falling flower. She looked so sad, yet there was a slight beauty in her frame. For being a phoenix thus she was she was awfully young and had no experiences in the problems that lay upon her hands. Her powers loomed from her body creating a peaceful area around here were most people didn't even remember the word fight anymore. But her problems didn't lie in what she could do; it was in what she couldn't do.

That very same day the phoenixes had decided to head back to their homes and they had said to bring her with them. But now this young phoenix of Peace had no idea what to say, since it had become obvious for her that she now had two roads ahead in her future. One was to go with them, become whom she was and thus so protect the worlds from more rage. The other was to go with her lover, the white Dragon and protector of the Kohaku river, love him like no other creature could, but also abandon her duty and let the worlds fall. She was confused and had no idea what to say or do. She just couldn't choose.

The sound of someone entering her tent shocked her and she turned to see destiny walking up towards her. The older spirit of the Sights looked worried. It was something in his mind that kept struggling with his own purpose and she wondered what.

"What is it?" she asked.

Destiny took a deep breath as he made himself to, for the first time in his entire life, break the rules upon him. His worries for loosing another sister had overrun his commands upon just seeing and surveying. He couldn't think of loosing Peace again. His family meant too much for him to gamble with them in his own cruel games he saw.

"You can tell me…"

Destiny opened his mouth, but no words came. Fate was cruel, as it had hidden ropes around his throat, preventing him from saying what he really wanted.

"Be prepared, she is here."

The young phoenix of Peace looked questioning at him. But as his mouth couldn't say it they locked gazes exchanging words without vocabulary. The young phoenix suddenly paled at the very thought of what was going to happen. But was it too late to change destiny? Did she still have time to save the worlds once more?

* * *

A bat flew silently through the night skies. It didn't seem to be something peculiar with it as it flew towards some lit fires where the guards were sleeping. The bat landed on the ground before silently changing into a more useful form. Koumori, translated: Bat, smirked as she hurried to find her prey. One small white tent among the other phoenixes tents. She hurried inside, one long knife dripping from some unknown poison, hung in her belt.

Koumori listened carefully to make sure no one was following her before tipping over to the bed. She slowly took the knife out from its holder and held it close to the sleeping presence in front of her. One slit would do it and Peace would be no more.

The knife neared the young spirit's throat. Koumori could just imagine all the pain this creep would go through as she awoke in pain. The knife went closer as it cut through the throat, silvery blood seeping up. Thereafter she hurried out from the tent. When they would find Peace she would be dead and herself she would be asleep in some nearby tree.

* * *

The scream awaked the whole camp as one of the maid workers for the phoenixes had found a white pale body lying in the tenth. Everyone hurried to see what had happened and to everyone's horror they saw it. Someone had murdered her, someone had murdered her and now they all wondered whom?

Kohaku was heartbroken and it took Lin and Xing all their power to calm him. Lin sat by his side telling him everything would be all right and even in his sorrow he could hear her words and listen. That was the source of Lin's greatest powers; she had a voice that could penetrate everything. Not force it, but make people listen. How else would she have made Yubaba give her the work she had had?

Another thing everyone noticed was that there was another phoenix missing. Destiny had seemed to vanish from thin earth and now the remaining eight of them started to get worried there was more in the air then it seemed.

But as everyone cried, Tatia and Chip disappeared of somewhere. Kohaku was the only one to notice and from the looks of them they had seen something. Excusing himself he hurried after them, wondering what they were up to? He knew they couldn't be thinking of playing around at times like these, nor steal anything since there wasn't anything of value to steal that they already hadn't stolen. By the look of them they had sniffed something was oddly wrong with everything.

The two foxes hurried after one and the other towards the edge of the forest. Now Kohaku could see what they had sniffed. It was a powerful magic veil and whoever had created it had created it for something to hide. Something valuable.

The two foxes ran forward and Kohaku had a hard time to catch up. It his surprise the two of them went through the veil, which was odd since these kinds of protective shields were set not to let intruders through. Whoever had made it knew these two.

It surprised himself why he was following them. After all his Chihiro was dead and he was here chasing two foxes. But the more he thought about it the more he wondered about it. After all, the body they had found had no damage upon it, so how had she died? Phoenixes are immortal, how could she die?

His answers came as he too stepped through the veil. He saw through the illusions behind it where the two foxes stood hugging someone. He couldn't believe his eyes.

_"Chi-Chihiro!"_

The young spirit looked up and smiled warmly at him. Her hair was loose and her clothes were dirty from the run she had. One of her fingers was cut. He guessed she had cut herself and used to blood for an illusion. She had known this would happen and thereby hurried out of sight raising this shield to protect her from dangers. That would also tell why Destiny had disappeared since he could have been the only one to know about this. Kohaku made a note to thank the phoenix later. Right now he was too happy to care about anything more.

"Kohaku" she said. "Please tell the "others" to come. I have something to tell them."

* * *

_Moments later everything was told. How Destiny had warned her. How he now had to stand in front of the roads himself to choose without knowing. How he would have to pay for even opening his mouth, thus he had saved her. The eight phoenixes of Fire, Ice, Love, Lightning, Earth, Water, Wind, and Life too the matters in their own hands and whatever happened to Koumori was never shown into the light. Her disappearance became one of many strange legends around the cruel phoenixes._

_But now the fate had to be chosen and now Chihiro knew what she would choose._

_Her close to death reminded her that even thus she was reborn the evil still lurked around the corners._

_It would be her job to take care of these matters and make sure that the worlds stayed peaceful. Most her attention would have to turn towards the spirit world as it was still corrupted by a lot of darkness, but sometimes now and then she even did good things in the Human world._

_In her old world she was told to dead and her parents did sorrow for her. A shrine was raised for her near the little blue house, the one she had most liked. They guessed she was in a better world now, they had no idea how right they were._

_But even so, as the rainbow of light spread through the world one spirit would have to remain sad and empty. For Kohaku there existed no cures and so he returned to the old Bathhouse to remain there for a very long time._

_But can destiny and fate change once more? Could a lost heart find its way in the strong love?_

_Perhaps…_

**TBC**

_**To Reviewers: One more chapter left, the Epilogue. I will probably post it tomorrow anyway since the majority is written.**_

**angel61991:** Wow, (Blushes) Thank you for those nice comments. I am happy you have liked it so far and hope you liked this as well.

**Amin Vanim Mellonea:** O.O I hope you weren't completely serious when you said 95degrees because that is almost boiling. I hope you liked the chapter and this story. Thank you for reviewing.

**Storm-Maker:** Oh, have to say Destiny is clearly one of my favourites, next after Peace and a little before Fire. There was more planned with fire, but I guess I never got that far. Oh well, anyway. I am so sorry I never wrote what happened to the bat, but Koumori was a simple symbol for Chihiro to make her stay together with the other phoenixes. She had to realise that the jab was barely done even if she had stopped one war. But if you believe in Happy Endings then you will see, there is one more chapter to post.

_**To Reviewers other chapters:**_

**Winter –iel –o burzum:** No worries, it takes time catching up on a fic. I a just thankful for the three reviews I got. (Big hugs)

_**End Notes:**_

_**If there are any questions, any confusion, any worries or something more you would like to say either review, which is easiest, or e-mail me.**_

_**I am too tired to comment further as I am close on falling asleep on the keyboard.**_

_**Shitza**_


	44. Epilogue

_**Shitza: And so this is the last, closing this story. I am sorry to announce no sequels will come for this; no idea to ask there will not be any. However if you have suggestions on making a Sequel for this feel free to ask. All though ask before so I don't make any mistakes.**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy. This was practically written before I finished the other chapters.**_

_**Shitza**_

**Epilogue**

It all had been over so fast, everything had been changed in a simple second of time. A second that felt like centuries in the now lost dragon's eyes. Yes, Kohaku was free again, but for what joy? His love was gone, now flying together with the same kinds as herself, phoenixes whose purpose was something beyond anything. Her powers were so great it was unimaginable. Indeed ever since the war, there had never ever laid so much peace in the air as it did. She had done miracles, and still did. Soon even the word "fight" would be gone.

"Chihiro, I really miss you, but our relationship will never work now you are one of them." Kohaku said. He lay on his bed, looking up to the ceiling. The Bathhouse was now his. He owned it and it was running even better then the days Yubaba owned it. Simple thinking about the witch made his shiver of fear. He touched the remaining scars he had.

Much had happened. Xing and Arika had married and moved back to Arika's home village, which had been completely restored. Her story-telling powers were now legendary, not to count her amazing mind was already a myth.

Deko had gone back to his wife, which had been a chock for the young fox. But as Deko had lost his own son years ago, both had taken the young fox and raised him now in the mountains. Kohaku knew how much that fox would mean for the future, now that his father was dead. Chip would be a master of Lightning and probably when the time was set a leader of his own clan. He knew, with the little crush the spirit had developed for the pinkish Tatia, he soon too would get caught in the strings of love.

But for him, sitting alone in this big house, heart broken. What did life have in store for him. He had no idea, absolutely no idea!

Suddenly a panting foreman stumbled in. Kohaku sat up.

"Master, we have problem. The Phoenixes are here, all ten! They demand to speak to you immediately."

Kohaku looked shocked. All ten, by his doorstep? He hurried down, his foreman barely being able to keep up to his steps.

He reached the bridge and indeed all ten stood there, smiling. He straightened and walked over to them.

"How may I help you?" he asked bowing for them. The women all giggled at his gesture, Destiny was the one to talk.

"We have one last request for you, young dragon. It seems that one of our phoenixes has set her eyes for you and would like to stay here, probably forever."

Kohaku sweated. He knew two, and thinking of it he wanted one of them and the other, he would more want to die then become her mate. The Phoenix of love looked at him, admiringly.

"As you wish!" he said awaiting the Phoenix words. Destiny seemed to look at Love and Kohaku's hopes fell. He closed his eyes.

"Suddenly his lips was met by a girl and he looked again to see Chihiro clinging to him. Never ever had he felt so happy!

"Take care of her, she is yours. I must say we are sorry we won't be able to attend your wedding though!" The Phoenix of Wind said before all nine of them too off into different directions. Kohaku laughed, pulling Chihiro closer to him. She was finally his, his forever. His forever to love and lust for.

And thus a new legend was created… The two of them would live a very long life together, a life that would seem to last forever. What happened after this has yet not been told. And so it will probably remain…

And now, it is finally time to close this story, it is done, it is told! Thank you everyone for reading! Review replies will come on the _Reviewers Page_, next post.


End file.
